


A Talon's Justice

by Bionic_Egypt



Series: A Talon's Justice [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Also current abuse and torture, Because Fuck Canon That's Why, But that's not until later chapters, Canon-Typical Violence, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick deals with a lot of shit, Dick was a Talon before Bruce adopted/saved him, Dick was eight when his parents died, Eleven when he finally became Robin, Gen, I'll add more character tags if they become relevant, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Talon!Dick, Ten when Bruce saved him from the Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: Robin's greatest fear is someone, anyone, finding out that he had been turned into the Talon before Bruce saved him. He still hasn't shaken his programing, hasn't found a cure for what they did, but he's determined to help save the world with his new team. But can he keep his secret? Or will he inevitably destroy those he cares about?





	1. A Talon's Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm gonna be upfront about this. Please don't expect frequent updates. I try really hard to focus on only one story, but sometimes things just slip through the cracks. I will update as much as I can, though!  
> With that aside, I feel like I have to say why I'm writing this. I absolutely love the whole Court of Owls thing. I really love Talon!Dick fics, and I managed to find one set in Young Justice. It was nowhere near long enough for my tastes, so I decided I was going to write a fic myself. I already have a few chapters planned, as well as started (not completely written, but partially), but I am definitely open to suggestions! Anything you want to see, just leave a comment and I'll see what I can do!  
> Not every chapter will follow an episode (I actually hate writing like that) but the first one does. I figured it would set the scene better with a chapter focusing on the first two episodes. (Actually, while I was rewatching the episodes, I realized just how perfect they would fit into this AU. I barely had to try to edit them.)  
> Without further ado, please enjoy A Talon's Justice.

Why did it have to be Mr. Freeze? Of all of Gotham’s villains, Robin hated Mr. Freeze the most. The clouds of cold that billowed from the ice the villain created sank into the young hero’s bones, reminding him of horrible days spent deep underground, where there was only pain and obedience to –

 

No! He wasn’t there anymore. He was above ground. He was with Batman. And he was currently running late.

 

With a few well-placed batarangs and a spine-chilling laugh that was one of the only things he kept from the days he tried not to remember, Robin leapt into action, kicking off Mr. Freeze’s dome and landing gracefully a few yards away. He grinned to himself upon seeing the cracks in the glass. This was going to be fun.

 

Mr. Freeze tried to taunt Robin, undervaluing his position as the boy wonder, but it wasn’t long before a very familiar shadow fell over the villain, followed by a punch that completely shattered the glass. Robin smiled at the owner of the shadow.

 

“Well, it took you long enough.”

 

Batman didn’t return the smile, though he did incline his head. “Come on; we’re late.”

 

“That’s what I told him!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Today’s the day,” Batman said with a rare smile on his face, patting Robin’s shoulder. Robin forced himself not to lean into the touch. Touch was good, welcome even, but he knew that he couldn’t show weakness in front of the Justice League. Not right now. Not when they were about to go into the Hall of Justice for the first time!

 

Flash and Kid Flash, ironically enough, were the last to arrive, but that was fine. Robin was more than willing to wait for his friend. Once all four hero and sidekick pairs were together, they made their way into the Hall of Justice. This was it! They were going to see where the Justice League did their thing and had their meetings and, uh, held sleepovers? Batman did stay there for a few nights a month, after all. What else could it be besides a superhero sleepover?

 

Probably longer, more boring meetings. That was more the Bat’s style.

 

Now, Robin wasn’t stupid. He knew that the Hall of Justice wasn’t the real HQ of the Justice League, so when the tour they were given ended in the library, he felt a bit disappointed. What he didn’t feel, however, was the rage Speedy did upon learning they weren’t going to be allowed entry into the Watchtower. Huh. Guess Green Arrow let the secret slip? At least Robin had hacked the bat computer to figure it out. His mentor didn’t even know he knew about the Watchtower. Not that he was going to reveal he already knew, of course.

 

Then Speedy stormed out, simultaneously quitting his position with Green Arrow and staking his spot as a full hero (not that he would be treated like one, not for a while). Robin had to admit, he admired the way Speedy was willing to stand up to his mentor. That took guts, especially when done in front of other League members.

 

Just after Speedy left, the Leaguers got a call from Superman about a fire, but it was interrupted by Zatara claiming someone wanted to block out the sun with an amulet. Sounded fun, but Robin was secretly glad the sidekicks weren’t allowed to go. They would probably get in the way, and if the sun was gone, the Earth would be plunged into a freezing darkness. It gave him chills just to think about it. What he wasn’t glad about, however, was Batman’s parting words to him and his friends.

 

“Stay put.”

 

“What? But why?” Robin protested, just for show. Had to keep up the act, had to avoid looking weak in front of others.

 

Aquaman and Flash spouted some nonsense about them not being trained – “Not trained for _this_ team,” Flash corrected, not that it mattered – before Batman did something Robin was going to have a very, very hard time forgiving him for.

 

“Stay. Put,” Batman said, using The Voice.

 

The Voice was something Batman had had to use when he first rescued Robin from – from _them_. It had been the only thing he had responded to. It was the kind of voice that meant whatever had been said was an Order, and was to be followed. It was the voice of a master talking to a servant. (Not that Batman ever talked to Alfred like that. Alfred would have balked and made him fend for himself for a week if he had.) Batman knew Robin had a very hard time disobeying anything Batman told him in The Voice, but Robin knew it only caused discomfort now, not actual pain like it used to. Still, Batman never used The Voice if he could help it. Why did he use it now?

 

Once the Leaguers had gone through their super-secret door and vanished, the three remaining sidekicks looked at each other, understandably upset. Kid Flash was upset because he hadn’t known about the Watchtower, Aqualad because he thought Aquaman trusted him, and Robin because Batman had used The Voice without reason. Not that he could tell his friends that. For a moment, he entertained the thought of leaving to go join Speedy, but that was instantly tossed out. He couldn’t leave Batman. The man had given him too much for him to just leave.

 

“What is Project Cadmus?” Aqualad asked, as though it had just occurred to him.

 

“I don’t know,” Robin admitted. “But I can find out.”

 

It only took seconds for him to hack his way into the Justice League’s mainframe, thanks to them using the same system as the Bat Cave. Guess that’s what happens when Batman is the genius on the team. Too bad for them that Robin had been hacking the bat computer for years, ever since he’d been encouraged to find some way to act out by Alfred, preferably one that didn’t involve a mess. It had just been another step into becoming a real kid again, one that he was seriously thankful for now.

 

There wasn’t much information, only a vague overview of what Cadmus did, but Robin knew Batman was suspicious about them for some reason. That was good enough for him.

 

“We should investigate,” he said, ignoring the discomfort welling in his chest from the mere idea of disobeying Batman’s Order. This was something they had to do.

 

“Solve their case before they do,” Aqualad mused. “It would be poetic justice.”

 

“They’re all about justice,” Robin said with a smirk.

 

Aqualad smiled briefly before turning slightly and sighing. “But they said stay put.”

 

“For the blotting-out-the-sun mission,” Robin reasoned, trying to get rid of the feeling in his chest “not this.” The feeling eased up a bit. Okay, this was okay. He could do this. Batman had only Ordered him to stay away from the mission he was on, not the Cadmus fire. That’s it.

 

It didn’t take much to convince the others to come along.

 

* * *

 

 

Kid Flash, predictably, ran ahead, though it was lucky he did. If he hadn’t, those two scientists probably would have fallen to their deaths. Robin took off after him, ignoring Aqualad’s insistence on a plan. Plans were so overrated. Vanishing into the darkness with all the stealth of a shadow was much more fun. He let out one of his signature laughs, though, just so Aqualad would be able to find him quicker.

 

It didn’t take long before all three of them were inside, running after some dark figure on an elevator that shouldn’t be there. What kind of secrets was Cadmus hiding deep underground? And why did it have to be underground? Sure, Robin spent most of his days down in the Bat Cave, but that had become home. Creepy hidden science bunkers were not home. Of course, the giant monsters that almost trampled Kid Flash didn’t help matters, nor did the room full of creatures in giant test tubes.

 

The tubes glowed with a pale blue light, almost like ice. But they were warm, not cold, which was just enough to keep the flashbacks at bay. Not forever, not even for long, but long enough for Robin to hack a nearby computer and figure out what they were.

 

“They’re called genomorphs,” he read aloud to his friends. The more he read, the more the discomfort in his chest grew. “These are living weapons!” He was very familiar with that idea. Too familiar.

 

_No, bad memories. Stay down._

 

There was an interruption, then a quick fight that Robin completely ignored in favor of going after something called Project Kr. Whatever it was, he knew it had something to do with kryptonite, which Kr was the atomic symbol of, and cloning, and possibly mind control if the Guardian was anything to go by. Mind control. Oh, how Robin hated mind control.

 

All he knew was that, when given a choice between returning to the surface – the sky, safety, away from the dark, damp underground – and going to find Project Kr, he chose the latter. And when they found it, when they locked themselves inside the room with Project Kr and away from the creepy genomorphs that wanted to attack them, when he saw exactly what Project Kr was, his breath rushed from his body.

 

Project Kr was a dead ringer for a teenaged Superman.

 

The boy – was he a boy, or just a weapon, with no mind of his own? No, he had to be a boy. Robin wouldn’t stand for anything else – looked for all the world to be dead inside that tube. He was in stasis, he had to be, but just looking at that impassive face, under those bright lights, looking dead and lifeless… Robin was so close to having a flashback. He hadn’t had one in months, but today was just one of those days. Everything up ‘til now had reminded him of _before_. _Before_ wasn’t something he ever wanted to relive.

 

Aqualad snapped him out of his stunned state, ordering – not Ordering, Aqualad didn’t have the authority to Order Robin – him to hack the nearby computer and find out what this boy was. Robin did so mechanically, trying to block any unwanted images from his mind. He couldn’t go back there, not now, not when his friends needed him.

 

The boy was a clone, a clone of Superman to be precise. The boy was created to be a weapon, one that would be under Cadmus’s total control. No, Robin wouldn’t allow it. Whether or not his friends agreed, he was breaking Superboy – and that’s what they were calling him, Superboy, boy of Superman, Superman’s _son_ – out of Cadmus, even if it meant doing it himself. He wasn’t going to allow this boy to be used as a tool for those he could not defy.

 

Thankfully, his friends agreed that Superboy had to be set free. They agreed it was wrong to make people into weapons. That was always a worry Robin had, that someone he trusted would be okay with living weapons, would be okay with what had happened to him. But this wasn’t about him. This was about helping Superboy.

 

As expected, Superboy attacked. Well, Robin suspected he was the only one who expected it, judging by how the others reacted. What wasn’t expected was the insanely strong hit to his chest, one that he knew broke a few ribs. He would be fine in a few minutes, that much he knew, but it didn’t change the fact it hurt like hell. Of course, the fastest way for him to heal was to sleep, which was something easily attained when his head connected roughly with the hard floor.

 

At least he could hide his healing factor from the team if they were all unconscious, he thought as he passed out, darkening eyes only just seeing the fallen form of Aqualad hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

When Robin awoke, he was tied down, peering out of slightly fogged glass. The world had a blueish tint, almost like ice. Ice. Glass. Restraints. No. _Nononononononononono!_ Bruce promised! Bruce promised he would never end up back here! Bruce promised the Court would never get him! The Court was supposed to be dead!

 

But then Robin heard it. Someone was talking. Kid Flash? But Kid Flash wasn’t supposed to be here. Kid Flash wasn’t part of this.

 

And then he remembered. Cadmus. Stasis tubes. _Superboy_.

 

That was enough for Robin to halt his near-hyperventilation and focus on what was going on. He and his friends were bound – arms above their heads, not down by their sides like corpses – in stasis tubes overlooking the boy they had tried to save. At least he was free from his tube. At least they had done that. But now… how were they supposed to get out?

 

“I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions,” Aqualad remarked. Well of course he wasn’t! Those gnome genomorphs had been controlling him for his entire life! Robin almost flipped when he heard Superboy speak.

 

“Wh-what if I – what if I wasn’t?”

 

“He can talk?” Kid Flash said, surprise obvious in his voice.

 

“Yes. _He_ can,” Superboy snapped. Good. That was good. They hadn’t made him a complete weapon yet. He still had a sense of self. That didn’t stop Robin from glaring at his friend.

 

“It’s not like I said ‘it,’” he tried to defend, not that it won him any points. In fact, if Kid Flash had said ‘it,’ Robin might just have decided to leave him behind when they finally got free. Not that he actually would, Kid Flash being his friend and all, but no person was an _it_ , no matter what.

 

“Have they ever actually let you see the sky, or the sun?” Robin knew his friends probably thought the question weird, but he had to know. Had this boy ever been given a chance at all?

 

“There are images,” the clone said “implanted in my mind. But no, I’ve not actually seen them.”

 

It felt like there was a hand gripping Robin’s heart. Superboy had been given the same treatment _they_ had given Robin, then. That was enough for the boy wonder to wish the entire facility had burned to the ground in that fire. Nobody deserved to be kept from the sky. Even the inmates at Arkham were given time outside. It wasn’t much, since they were all dangerous flight risks, but they still got to see the sun at least once a week. Superboy had probably never even left his stasis tube.

 

“Do you know who, what you are?” Aqualad asked.

 

“I am the Superboy,” he responded. “A genomorph, a clone made from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light.”

 

“To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus.”

 

That was the wrong thing to say.

 

“I live _because_ of Cadmus!” Superboy snarled. “It is my home!”

 

“Your home is a test tube,” Robin said, keeping his voice soft and even. Superboy was reminding him more and more of himself, of when Bruce had found him. He would save this boy, if it was the last thing he ever did. “ _We_ can show you the sun.” _Please, let this get through to him._

 

“Uh, pretty sure it’s after midnight,” Kid Flash interrupted. “But we can show you the moon.”

 

That would probably be better, Robin realized. Superboy’s eyes had to be sensitive to light, after being locked up underground for his whole life.

 

Then a man with a really ugly pony tail and a genomorph on his shoulder walked into the room, gave an evil villain spiel about how he was going to clone and then kill the three heroes (yeah right, like that was going to happen), before turning to Superboy. And then he said something unforgivable in Robin’s eyes.

 

“See, you’re not a _real_ boy,” the man said, staring at Superboy. The genomorph, which was now on the clone’s shoulder, kept him from moving, but Robin knew he was hearing every word. “You’re a _weapon_. And you belong to me.”

 

Oh, hell no! No no no! Robin tugged violently at his restraints, desperate to break free and slit this man’s thro – no, he was just going to punch him. Not kill him. He didn’t kill. But he _was_ going to beat the ever-loving shit out of that man, then throw him in the deepest, darkest cell that Blackgate had to offer. Let _him_ see what it was like, being locked up and having no freedom. Let _him_ see what it was like being unable to go where he pleased and do what he willed. Robin knew he was getting odd looks from his friends, but he didn’t care. He just had to get out and _help_.

 

The man sent Superboy back to his pod – don’t listen to him, fight it! Just fight it! – and before Robin could even blink, he felt a thousand volts of electricity pass through his body. It hurt, of course it hurt, but not as bad as it should have. He pretended it did, though, if only to keep anyone from finding out just how high his pain tolerance truly was.

 

When the electricity stopped, just as suddenly as it had started, Robin saw Superboy, holding what remained of the door above his head. He felt pride well up in his chest as he watched the clone knock down the scientists, snarl at them not to give him Orders. Yes! He was going to be free! Robin found himself smiling, thankful that no one was looking at him. How would he explain why he felt so happy that the clone was making his own decisions, rebelling against the ones who would use him like a tool?

 

Robin was the first to be released, though why, he couldn’t say. “Free Aqualad,” he told Superboy while pressing the buttons to open the tubes “I’ll get Kid Mouth.”

 

“Don’t you give me Orders either,” Superboy snapped, though he did as Robin said. Hey, Robin was in no position to be giving anyone Orders. He had no authority over Superboy. But even if he had, there was no way Robin would ever give anyone an Order. An order, sure, but not an Order.

 

Once the other two were free, all four of them rushed for the door. The man with the pony tail had recovered enough to shout at them as they left.

 

“You’ll never get out of here!” he said. “I’ll have you back in pods by morning!”

 

“That guy is not whelmed,” Robin muttered as he threw batarangs at the orbs containing what he assumed to be his and his friends’ DNA for the cloning that was supposed to happen. He was definitely not letting Cadmus find out what was in his blood. Nope. Not happening. “Not whelmed at all.” He just barely managed to keep himself from shuddering at the man’s threat. He hated that pod. Too much like his old coffin.

 

They ran for the elevator, only briefly stopped by the giant genomorphs that tried to keep them from escaping. Robin was the first into the elevator shaft, using his grapple to shoot himself skyward. And then they learned Superboy couldn’t fly. Because of course he couldn’t fly. Why would the clone of Superman have all of his powers? That was just silly. Note the heavy sarcasm.

 

They got out of the elevator shaft just before the actual elevator came crashing down on them, running through crappy beige hallways until they came to what appeared to be a dead end. It only appeared to be, though, since Robin saw there was a rather large grate near the ceiling. Yes! A ventilation shaft! Those were perfect ways to get out of tight situations, follow marks, leap from and ki – no, just escape. No marks, no victims. This place was really bringing back some bad instincts. Once he was out, Robin would probably see if Dinah would mind meeting with him again. He had to get rid of these thoughts.

 

Once they got out of the ventilation shaft, they made their way up the stairs to what appeared to be sub-level 1. Just one more floor and they were free! But of course, nothing was ever that easy. A locked door that no one could break through, one that was taking way too long to hack the locking mechanism for, was the only thing in their way. But there was a separate way out, just through the extremely thin walls.

 

But of course, on the other side of said wall was a whole fleet of genomorphs. Why not? The golden mask of the Guardian was the last thing Robin saw before he was forced into unconsciousness for the second time that night.

 

When he awoke, he knew not much time had passed, but he could sense that something important had just gone down. Whatever it was, it was enough for Guardian to let them go free, which was good enough for him. The less time spent in an underground science lab with subpar lighting, the better. But then pony tail man just had to show back up and down a vial of some glowing blue liquid. That was never good.

 

Before their eyes, pony tail man fell to the ground as his bones twisted and cracked, skin split and tore, revealing grey muscle and blood red eyes. Robin felt his own eyes widen. Why would anyone do that to themselves? He had been searching for years to find something to un-make himself a monster, and this man was doing this to himself willingly?! Was he actually crazy?!

 

They fought the monster, because that’s what they did, they fought evil. The fight culminated in a plan that, had not everyone had either super strength or a healing factor (not that everyone knew everyone had one of those), one of them would have surely died when the ceiling fell on them. As it was, Robin knew he had broken another rib, as well as dislocated his arm, but all his cuts were healed by the time Superboy unearthed them from the wreckage. No one would question how fast his injuries healed as long as he hid them, though Kid Flash just had to insist on the high five that revealed Robin’s injured arm. Ow.

 

But any injury in the world would have been worth seeing the look on Superboy’s face when Kid Flash pointed out the moon, hanging low in the sky above them. And when Superman flew toward them, that very same moon at his back, well. There was no topping the look of pure adoration on Superboy’s face. Robin knew then that what they had done was right. That no matter what the Justice League did, they had done the right thing in investigating the fire.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was _pissed_. Why did Superman have to be such a, such a _jerk!_ Okay, so Superboy was his clone. Big deal! For a guy who was all about peace and love and apple pie, he was doing a piss-poor job at being a decent guy to the one person who had truly wanted nothing more than to meet him. But he couldn’t show it. Not without showing weakness. And he would not be weak, not in front of the Justice League. It would reflect poorly on himself and on Batman if he was weak.

 

After Superman left – ran away, like a dog with his tail between his legs, the coward – Robin heard Batman’s voice coming from behind the group of teenage heroes. Wait, not _voice_. It was _The Voice._ Oh no.

 

“Cadmus will be investigated,” the Bat said as the young heroes turned to face him. “All fifty-two levels. But let’s make one thing perfectly clear–”

 

“You should have called,” Flash interrupted. If Robin had been able to do anything other than just stand there, he might have shot Flash a smile. As it was, he was too busy waiting for the punishment he knew was coming. He had disobeyed. Punishment always came to those who disobeyed.

 

“End results aside, we are not happy,” Batman said, sending a quick glare the Flash’s way. “You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders–” here, Robin flinched, though the movement went unnoticed by everyone but his mentor, not that he cared – “and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again.”

 

Robin accepted that. He knew what they had done was wrong. He knew that disobeying an Order was wrong. He accepted it and waited for the punishment that was to follow. But before Batman could deliver said punishment, Aqualad spoke up.

 

“I am sorry, but we will.”

 

Robin’s head snapped up, his eyes glued on his friend. Had he just – had he really? Stood up to Batman? Disobeyed? He had!

 

“Aqualad,” Aquaman said “stand down.”

 

“Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important.”

 

Robin was shocked. Aqualad was… standing up for their little team? Going against his mentor? Against all of their mentors? A small rush of confidence swept through the boy wonder, helping him correct Flash when he made a remark about ‘the three of them.’

 

“Four of us,” he snapped, standing closer to Superboy. He could do this. Just a little more. “We’re ready to use what you’ve taught us.”

 

And as Superboy gave the Leaguers an ultimatum, Robin knew he was right in standing by his new team. This was right.

 

This was worth freezing for.


	2. A Talon's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to an ex-Talon when the heat goes out at Mount Justice? Well, a cuddle pile to conserve heat, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I remember to tell you guys that, unless it specifically references something that happened in an earlier chapter, this isn't exactly in chronological order. I just write the ideas as I get them. Also, since someone already asked in the comments, the fic I mentioned in the notes of the last chapter, the one that gave me the inspiration to write this, is Broken Bird by TwinEnigma. It's pretty good. It's about ex-Talon Robin during the failsafe mission, so if that interests you, go check it out!  
> Without further ado, please enjoy A Talon's Weakness.

“I am going to kill Batman.”

 

Wally looked over at his friend, shock scrawled across his face. “Dude, it’s not that bad.”

 

Robin glared at him over top of the mountain of blankets he had assembled. “It’s exactly that bad. I am _cold_. The Bat Cave never gets this cold. Batman could have easily come pick me up in the Bat Wing or something, but he didn’t. He _left_ me here. So I’m going to kill him.”

 

A huge snowstorm had fallen over Rhode Island, knocking out the zeta tubes along with the power to half the state. The Team had been in Mount Justice, just hanging out and training, when it had hit. But Red Tornado and Batman had decided that maybe the Team should stay together until the zeta tubes were operational, just so they could be sent out on any missions where they would be needed. Of course, the zeta tubes weren’t the only things knocked out by the snow storm. It just so happened that the heat had gone out, too.

 

Batman didn’t know that. Did he? Would he really have left Robin there, without heat, in the freezing temperatures, had he known? Maybe he did. Maybe he knew exactly what was going on. Maybe this was some form of punishment. Maybe Robin had done something, gone against an Order he didn’t remember, and now Batman was punishing him by partially freezing him along with his Team because he couldn’t just follow a simple Order and –

 

“Dude!” Wally’s voice snapped, breaking Robin out of his thoughts. When had his friend gotten that close? “Calm down, okay? It’s just a little cold. We’re gonna be fine. Come on, I think M’gann is making hot cocoa.”

 

Without a word, Robin stood to follow him, pulling his fuzzy blanket tighter around his shoulders. This was fine. He just had to remain calm. Treat this like a training exercise. He could do that.

 

But maybe grabbing his thermal cape wouldn’t be a bad idea, would it?

 

* * *

 

 

Wally glanced over at his friend, who was currently curled up in a ball on the couch, part of his cold-weather uniform on underneath two heated blankets, an empty mug of hot cocoa on the floor nearby. Something was seriously wrong with Rob. Wally had never seen anyone have such an adverse reaction to the cold, not even a speedster! Hell, _he_ was kind of freaking out, since it was so cold he was having a hard time running, but Robin was damn near comatose.

 

Wally wasn’t the only one who had noticed it, either. The whole Team had been worried about their youngest member ever since the heat went out. They were all thinking about the few cold weather missions they had gone on, remembering how sluggish Robin had acted on them compared to how he was normally. But none of those times had ended with him hiding somewhere even remotely warm, stealing all the blankets for himself!

 

“Maybe someone should go talk to him?” M’gann suggested quietly. “I mean, I would, but I’m not his best friend.” She gave Wally a look, but he shook his head.

 

“I tried, and he threatened to kill Batman for leaving him here,” he said, earning him stunned looks from the rest of the team. “Yeah, overkill, right? I mean, those kinds of jokes are a little out there, but there was something in his face that told me… told me maybe he wasn’t completely joking.”

 

“I was aware that Robin was averse to the cold, but I had no idea he would react like this,” Kaldur mused. “What should we do?”

 

“Let’s just leave him there,” Artemis suggested. “He’ll probably get over it by morning. I’m going to bed. If the brat tries to steal my blanket, be prepared to hear a whole lot of butt kicking.”

 

The Team slowly broke off, each member going to their separate rooms, though each mind lingered on the small boy hiding on the couch, refusing to move from what little warmth the blankets provided.

 

* * *

 

 

Cold. So cold. Why was it so cold? He could feel the ice sinking into his bones, freezing his blood in his veins, holding him down. There was a voice, muffled, incomprehensible, but somehow he knew they were talking about him. Why couldn’t he hear them? Why couldn’t he move? Where was he? Why was it so cold? He was freezing.

 

Frozen. He was frozen.

 

Panic gripped his heart in its icy claws. _NO!_ He wasn’t supposed to be back here! Bruce promised! Bruce promised he would be kept safe from the Court! _But I failed_ , a small voice reminded him, one that sounded less like Robin and more like _him_. _Batman gave me an Order, several Orders, and I failed to follow them. Punishment was inevitable._

 

No! Batman wouldn’t do that! He promised!

 

_Then what of Aqualad?_ the voice that was him but wasn’t continued. _Aqualad never made that promise. And I’ve failed to follow his Orders as well. The Team would be better off without a failure like me. Reprogramming is a necessity._

 

NO! Kaldur wouldn’t do that to him either! His team trusted him, right? Even if he disobeyed. They wouldn’t freeze him, reprogram him. Give him to the Court.

 

_But that’s where I belong_ , the voice said. _I belong with the Court_. _They are my masters, my true masters. If I obey them, then others will not be able to Order me anymore. A century or so in the coffin will get rid of those others who would Order me._

 

Robin tried to fight it, but the voice was becoming more and more insistent. _Just some time away,_ it whispered. _This will be good for me. I will Obey. I will Listen. I will do as my masters Order. Just need some time spent in the Labyrinth, training to become theirs once more._

 

Robin felt himself becoming lax, his fighting growing weak. Maybe he had a point. Just some time spent away… Then he would be Talon once again…

 

Wait, NO! He couldn’t become Talon! Talon was evil! Talon was a killer! HE WASN’T TALON!

 

“ROBIN!”

 

Robin’s eyes snapped open, staring unseeingly through thick black lenses. Wait, black lenses? His glasses! And if he was wearing his glasses, that meant he was in the cave at Mount Justice! He wasn’t with the Court!

 

The boy wonder struggled to sit up, but soon found that he was unable to move. The blankets he had burrowed under earlier had tightened around him, constricting his movements. Before he could start panicking, however, the blankets untangled themselves, as if by magic. No, he revised upon looking up and seeing a familiar green face, not magic. Telekinesis.

 

“Robin?” M’gann said softly, setting the blankets off to the side. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine,” he croaked, voice rough from sleep. “Uh, why’re you up?”

 

A light dusting of pink spread across the martian’s face. Huh, who would’ve thought that martians blushed pink? “Um, well, you, actually.”

 

“Me?”

 

M’gann nodded. “Your nightmare, to be specific. You, um, projected it pretty strongly. It woke me up, so I thought I’d come check on you.”

 

Robin swore he could almost feel his heart stop beating. “You-you saw that?!”

 

“Not all of it!” she assured him. “Just bits and pieces. Mostly what I felt was fear. And cold. It was so cold. I thought I was going to be frozen solid.”

 

“You and me both,” he muttered, shivering at the memory. M’gann must’ve seen the movement, because one of his blankets lifted up off the floor and curled itself around his shoulders, giving him a bit of warmth. It wasn’t much, not nearly enough, but it was something. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

M’gann stayed there for the rest of the night, keeping Robin company in hopes of fighting off any lingering nightmares.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude, you cannot be okay with your girlfriend being all cozy with Rob,” Wally said later that morning to Superboy.

 

The clone glanced over at the duo on the couch. M’gann and Robin were fast asleep underneath the blankets the boy wonder had collected, curled in on each other. It was actually kind of adorable, not that Conner would ever tell anyone he thought so.

 

“I don’t see what the problem is,” he said, grabbing a bowl and some cereal. “M’gann can make her own decisions.”

 

“Yeah, but dude! She’s your girl! What if Rob tried to put the moves on her or something?”

 

“Do you really think Robin would do something like that?” Kaldur asked as he made his way into the kitchen, giving Wally a harsh look.

 

The ginger haired speedster rolled his eyes. “Of course not. But still, I’d be insanely jealous if I found my girlfriend snoozing with another guy.”

 

“That’s because you’re a jerk,” Artemis said as she joined the rest of the team. “So, we gonna wake them up or what?”

 

It turned out that they already had. Robin, being a notoriously light sleeper, had awoken to the harsh tones of Wally’s voice. He had just refused to get up, partially because he didn’t want to wake M’gann, and partially because he was almost warm and didn’t want to give that up. But breakfast was calling his name, so he gently nudged the martian girl beside him, rousing her from her sleep.

 

“Hey, breakfast time,” he said, a small grin forming on his face.

 

“Hrrn,” M’gann protested, trying to go back to sleep. Robin wasn’t having that. So instead of letting her fade back into unconsciousness, he simply reached over and shoved her off the couch.

 

“Oof!” she cried as she hit the floor. “Robin! What was that for?”

 

“Time for breakfast!” he said cheerfully, extracting one of the blankets to wrap around his shoulders in a poor facsimile of his cape. “Come on, the others are already in the kitchen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Conner and M’gann were snuggled up on that very same couch, watching the static channel the Superboy seemed to enjoy so much. M’gann didn’t quite understand why he watched it so much, but she didn’t mind. As long as he was there, she didn’t care what they did.

 

“So what’s up with Robin?” Conner eventually asked, turning his attention to his girlfriend.

 

“Oh, he had a really bad nightmare last night,” she said, burrowing closer to him as she remembered just how cold it had felt. “He slept better when there was someone nearby, so I helped.”

 

“Hm.”

 

M’gann didn’t care for that tone in his voice. “Something wrong?”

 

Conner shrugged. “It’s just something Robin told me a while ago. I think he was almost frozen to death once.”

 

A hand went up to cover her gasp, but it didn’t quite make it in time. “That’s horrible! No wonder he had such a bad nightmare! We can’t leave him alone in the cold tonight.”

 

Superboy frowned. “Are you saying…”

 

A grin spread across the martian girl’s face. “Cuddle pile!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“No way!”

 

“How would this be beneficial to Robin?”

 

M’gann sighed. “Look, I get it. You guys don’t want to snuggle with Robin, but humans need physical contact in order to maintain a healthy psyche. And Robin could really use all the help he can get. So, cuddle pile.”

 

No one looked very happy about her plan, but she was insistent. Robin needed this. She knew it. Besides, it was only until the heat was back on. Surely it wouldn’t take much longer, right?

 

“Well, if it helps Rob, I’m in,” Wally said, flashing a grin at the martian girl. “Besides, who would give up the chance to snuggle with you, beautiful?”

 

Everyone rolled their eyes, but eventually conceded that maybe M’gann had a point. Besides, it was cold. Maybe huddling together wasn’t the worst idea in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was beginning to get suspicious. It was nearly midnight, yet everyone was still up and about, fixing more hot chocolate and arguing over movies and withholding popcorn from Wally – everyone’s favorite pastime, whether they admitted it or not. Normally by now, Kaldur would have suggested that everyone go to bed at least twice, but the Atlantean hadn’t said a word about it. Robin shifted underneath his blanket, pulling his knees up to his chest in hopes of conserving heat. What was going on?

 

His movements didn’t go unnoticed. Suddenly, Robin found himself with three people pressed up against him: Wally on his left, curled up tight against the soft fabric of the blanket with an arm thrown over the young hero’s shoulder, M’gann on his right, resting gently with her head on his other shoulder, and Conner on the floor in front of him, head resting against his shins. This was getting _weird_.

 

“Um, what are you guys doing?” he asked, though he didn’t try to escape. This was surprisingly nice.

 

“What’s it look like?” Wally grinned. “We’re cold and you’ve got all the blankets. Might as well share.”

 

Huh. Robin hadn’t considered that him stealing all of the spare blankets would inconvenience the rest of the team. Well, maybe it was best if they all shared, anyway. Sharing body heat was the best defense against the cold. And if it just so happened to keep him warm enough to avoid nightmares, well, who was he to complain?

 

Robin felt a small grin slip onto his face as he wriggled further under his blanket, snuggling closer to his friends. This was kind of nice. He hadn’t known how good it felt to be part of a cuddle pile.

 

Later on, as he started to drift asleep, Robin registered one last thought. _Maybe we should do this more often._

 

* * *

 

 

Black Canary stood in the entrance to the living room, a ghost of a smile on her face. The team was currently passed out on the couch in an adorable pile of blanket and teenager. Artemis was half leaning against Wally, half draped over the arm of the couch, Kaldur on the other end of the couch leaning gently against M’gann, Conner on the floor with his back pressed against the couch. And in the very center, with M’gann’s head pressed against his and Wally half lying on him, was Robin, glasses askew and blankets half tugged off.

 

They looked so peaceful like that. It would be a shame to wake them up to tell them the heat was back on and the zeta tubes were functional again. Best to leave it ‘til later.


	3. A Talon's Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a nightmare about his past and shares his fears with the only person who has gone through something remotely similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this sucks. I wanted it to be longer and more angsty, but it just would not cooperate. It's basically a disaster, heavy on the dis, but I finished it. Next chapter will be total fluff though, so there's something. Anyway, please try to enjoy A Talon's Confidant.

Conner's day was going pretty normal. He got up, had breakfast (or rather, stopped M'gann from burning whatever it was she made them for breakfast), trained a bit, went for a walk, trained some more, had lunch, watched the static channel for a few hours, and hung out with the team a bit (under duress, he might mention). All in all, it was just a basic, ordinary day. At least, until he heard the screaming.

 

It was surprisingly soft for a scream, almost inaudible to even his super hearing, but it was definitely there. Where had it come from? Who had it come from? Conner got up from his spot on the couch, ignoring the slightly curious look he got from M'gann, and started following the sound. A short walk later revealed it to be coming from Robin's room?

 

Conner stopped himself before he could barge into the room. Robin could probably take care of whatever it had been that had made him scream. It could've been a rat or something. Wouldn't surprise him if the cave had an infestation; it had only just been reopened, after all. But then again, he doubted Robin would scream because he saw a rat. He probably saw loads of them in his and Batman's secret underground hide out. And if it wasn't a rat, that meant there was something else in there with him.

 

_Screw it_ , he thought as he pushed the door open. Robin needed help and Conner would be damned if he didn't do something to help one of the guys who saved him from Cadmus.

 

The first thing Conner saw when he stepped inside the room was Robin, sitting on the bed with his head resting on his knees, his shoulders shaking with nearly silent sobs. Conner froze. He had no idea what to do now. To be completely honest, he hadn't expected to find his teammate crying, nor did he have any idea how to help now. He'd never really dealt with emotional people before. Screaming, yes. That meant there was a bad guy he could punch. Crying meant someone was sad, which made this a talking thing. Conner wasn't very good at the whole talking thing.

 

Robin's head snapped up just as Conner was about to decide what to do (probably walk away and get help, if he was being completely honest). The boy wonder sniffed and not-so-subtly wiped away the tears that had fallen down his face.

 

"H-hey Supes," he said with a wobbly grin. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

 

Conner's brows furrowed. "We're not in the woods."

 

"It's just an expression. Means what are you doing here?"

 

Oh. "I heard you scream."

 

Robin stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. "Uh, what? Dude, your hearing must be on the fritz. Totally not asterous."

 

Conner just stared at him. "You were crying just now. Why?"

 

He hadn't expected the level of defensive Robin shot to after the accusation. "I wasn't crying! I don't cry, especially over something as stupid as a nightmare!"

 

Conner didn't miss the boy's slip up. "I never said anything about a nightmare."

 

Robin seemed to realize he had made a mistake. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else? It's not something I want getting around, not even something I really want to tell you, but Canary and Bats are off world and I guess I could use someone to talk to."

 

Conner shrugged. "I won't tell anyone unless it would hurt the team."

 

"Dude, my nightmares aren't going to hurt the team. Come on, sit down. I don't bite... often."

 

There was definitely a story there, but Conner wasn't touching that with a ten-foot pole. There were just some things he didn't need to know about his friends' personal lives. Slowly, so as not to frighten Robin, he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was a while before Robin spoke again.

 

"When you were with Cadmus, had you ever been woken up before we found you?"

 

Conner frowned. He thought Robin was going to talk about whatever made him cry? "No," he said. "Why?"

 

Robin shrugged. "Just thought they might've woken you up to train you or something. That's what people do with weapons, right? Leave them in pretty glass cases, only take them out to use until they're not useful anymore."

 

Conner did not like where this was going. "I thought you were going to talk about your nightmare."

 

"I am," Robin protested. "Well, kind of. I'm really not good at this, at opening up to people. Batman would have my head if he knew I was talking to you, or anyone who wasn't him or Black Canary. Hell, the only reason he lets me talk to _her_ is because she's a shrink and can't legally tell anyone what I tell her."

 

Huh. Conner hadn't known that. He sat silently, though he did make a go-on gesture when Robin stayed quiet for a second too long. Robin sighed, but continued talking nonetheless.

 

"I used to have these really bad nightmares a few years ago. Every single night, I'd be back there, training to fight, training to be a weapon. They'd stand over me, barking out Orders and I'd do exactly what they told me to, even though everything inside me was screaming to get away from them. And then I'd do it! I would run, or I'd fight back, and they'd catch me or win the fight and they'd throw me back in my coff- uh, a weapon's case and I'd be stuck there until they needed me again. And every night, I'd wake up screaming for them to let me go. I hadn't had that nightmare in over a year. But it came back. It came back, and I woke up alone with no one to talk to because they just left when I needed them."

 

Conner was taken aback by the description of Robin's nightmare. It sounded a lot like the ones he himself had had the week or so after he'd been freed from Cadmus. Nightmares about being recaptured, about being thrown back into his pod. But why would Robin be having those kinds of nightmares?

 

Robin's dark laugh, not unlike the one he used when they were on missions, pulled Conner back to the conversation.

 

"You know, I used to be in a circus? I was a happy little kid, spent all day playing with the exotic animals and learning how to juggle knives and how to fly above the crowd. But then it was all taken away. It was taken, then before anyone could blink, _I_ was taken. They took me, kept me for a year or longer. Br - Batman never did tell me if he knew exactly how long I'd been there. They trained me, forced me to become their little weapon, something that no one would suspect was dangerous until it was already too late. I was beaten until I couldn't feel, frozen until I couldn't think, twisted until I couldn't care. God, I shouldn't even be telling you this! Batman's going to freeze me."

 

Conner said nothing. There was nothing to say. Sorry wouldn't fix this. He'd had no idea Robin had gone through anything like that. He was too cheerful, too kind for anything like this to have happened to him. And yet, it also kind of made sense. If Robin had been forced to be a weapon for someone, then it would make sense for him to come to the aid of someone who had been created to be a weapon. That's why Robin had been so adamant about saving Conner from Cadmus.

 

"You know what the worst part is?" Robin continued. "The worst part is that it's still in my head. I still take Orders even though I want to talk back and disobey. I still find myself planning on how to take out an enemy instead of detaining them. I can't even enjoy the snow in winter because I keep having flashbacks to when I was frozen! I used to love the snow. I'd make snowmen and have snowball fights and catch the flakes on my tongue. It had been the highlight of winter for me. But now I can't enjoy it anymore because of what they did to me."

 

"I still wake up thinking I'm back at Cadmus," Conner said in the silence that followed, surprising even himself. "If the lighting's wrong, too blue or white or it's too dark, for just a moment, I'll think I'm back in my pod. And I'll freeze, because the first thing those mind-reading genomorphs put in my head was that I could only move if Cadmus told me I could. I know that what you went through was worse, but I kind of get it. Ignoring Orders is hard, having flashbacks is a thing that happens, and it feels like there really isn't anything that can be done."

 

Robin gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah, exactly. But you know what? Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean, if it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't be sitting here right now, would we? I'd be rotting in some orphanage or something and you wouldn't even exist."

 

"Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be better that way."

 

He really hadn't been expecting the punch he received for his words.

 

"NO!" Robin seethed, fists still clenched. "It would _not_ have been better! It couldn't! Because if it would've been better, I'd have to go the rest of my life wondering what it would've been like. I can't do that. I can't. And you can't either, because you wouldn't even have a life! It has to be better this way." Robin's voice had lost its edge by the end, trailing off softly as a forlorn look took over his face.

 

Conner could do nothing but nod. Right now, it didn't really matter what he thought. Right now, all that mattered was that Robin needed confirmation that whatever had happened to him had happened for a reason. He sat there, offering nothing but his companionship, as Robin tried to come to grips with his nightmare.

 

It felt like forever before the boy wonder got to his feet and plastered on a bright smile. "Come on, I think it's time for breakfast. Or maybe lunch. Either would be totally aster. Race you to the kitchen!"

 

Conner followed his teammate out of the room, pausing only a moment to consider what had happened here. Robin was more broken than anyone had suspected. But there was strength that came from that. He had a newfound respect for the team's youngest member, one that he knew would only grow stronger.


	4. A Talon's Concealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin walked in on M'gann and Artemis failing at doing each other's makeup. Well, he couldn't just stand by and let them make even bigger fools of themselves, now could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as an excuse for Robin to show off his makeup skills and ended up as an excuse to write Kaldur with silver eyeshadow and wings sharp enough to kill a man. I apologize for nothing. Oh, and because I said I would mention it in this chapter (though could not for the life of me find a place to put it) I figured I'd go ahead and say it here: Robin's eyes are yellow, but he wears blue contacts. Even under his mask/glasses. Boy hasn't seen his real reflection in years (I'm exaggerating, since he obviously has to take off his makeup and contacts at some point, but you get the idea). Thanks and enjoy A Talon's Concealer.

"Nuh uh, you keep that away from me!"

 

Robin halted in his tracks as he heard Artemis's voice coming from ... M'gann's room? What was she doing in there? And what did she not want near her? He started walking toward the voice, furrowing his brows in confusion when he heard giggling in response. Seriously, what was going on? He crept down the hall, footsteps all but silent. Best not to alert the girls to his presence until he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

 

M'gann and Artemis were making a total mess of their faces with cosmetics.

 

It looked bad. There was no other way to put it. Their foundation was the wrong shade - M'gann didn't even have an excuse, since she could change her skin tone to whatever she wanted - their blush was too heavy, their eyeshadow was poorly blended, their eyeliner was wobbly, and don't even get him started on the horrible shades of lipstick they were wearing. Hot pink only worked for a few people, and Artemis and M'gann were not those people.

 

M'gann was holding what appeared to be a lip liner and was holding it scarily close to Artemis's eye, which was not where that went at all. Robin squared his shoulders, knowing exactly what he had to do. He had to save them from themselves.

 

"Stop!"

 

Both girls whipped their heads around to stare at him in shock, thankfully averting the disaster that was about to happen. Robin stalked into the room and held his hand out.

 

"Give it."

 

M'gann just continued to stare at him.

 

Robin didn't ask a second time (not that he really asked the first time, but whatever). He just reached out and took the offending product from the martian's grasp.

 

"What's the big idea?" Artemis demanded.

 

"You guys look like clowns. Actually, you look worse than clowns. At least they know that lip liner doesn't go on your _eyes_. It looks like a Sephora threw up on your faces." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but it was mostly disappointment and disgust that came through.

 

Artemis glared at him. "Oh, and I suppose you could do better?"

 

Robin crossed his arms haughtily. "As a matter of fact, I can."

 

"Prove it."

 

Robin's signature smirk spread across his face as he tossed some makeup remover at the girls - thankfully they'd thought to have that nearby before they started. It took nearly five minutes, but finally both girls were barefaced and ready. M'gann looked excited, whereas Artemis looked skeptical and a bit annoyed.

 

"Just so we're clear," she said, glaring at Robin "if I end up looking ridiculous, I'm burning your utility belt."

 

He held up his hands in a placating position. "Noted."

 

Then he grabbed a brush and got to work.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, the rest of the team was hanging out in the main room when they heard a pleasantly surprised exclamation coming from the general direction of M'gann's room. Curious, the three boys made their way down the hall. What they saw surprised them.

 

Both M'gann and Artemis were wearing makeup. Not just makeup, but really good makeup. Like, professionally done makeup. M'gann, in her human guise (since there was no foundation shade on Earth that would match her real skin tone), was soft and pretty. Light brown shadow, thin liner and thick lashes, rosy cheeks and pale pink lips made up her look. A hint of shimmer on her cheekbones finished it off. Artemis, however, was danger and beauty. A dark shadow and thick black wings decorated her eyes, blood red stained her lips, and something made her cheekbones sharper than normal. They both looked gorgeous - well, more so than usual.

 

The oddest thing was Robin, who was sitting beside them on the bed, looking rather pleased as the girls looked at their reflections.

 

"What's going on?" Wally asked. "Since when do you wear makeup?"

 

The trio's attention snapped toward the speedster and his companions. "Since we wanted to," Artemis snapped, recovering first. "What"s it to you?"

 

"I don't think he meant anything by it," Kaldur said before Wally could shove his foot any further into his mouth. "You both look lovely."

 

Robin, still with that smug self-satisfied look on his face, grinned at the girls. "Did I tell you or did I tell you? I'm good at this."

 

"Wait," Wally said before the girls could reply. " _You_ did their makeup?"

 

"Why?" the boy wonder asked. "Want me to do yours?"

 

The two of them stared each other down for a moment before a comment no one had expected broke through the silence. "I would."

 

Everyone turned to look at Conner. He shrugged. "What? They look nicer than normal," he said, gesturing to the girls "so why can't I?"

 

Kaldur tilted his head. "I do see the appeal."

 

Wally looked at his two friends with wide eyes. "Seriously? We're just gonna let Rob put makeup on us? I bet he didn't even do _their_ makeup! He'll probably make us look stupid."

 

"Wanna test that out, Kid Fraidy-Cat?" Robin taunted, a sharp grin on his face.

 

That did it. "You're on, Boy Blunder. But if I look stupid, I'm gonna steal your utility belt and give it to Bat Hound." Why did everyone threaten his utility belt? It wasn't like he necessarily needed it to fight, though it did help.

 

"You guys have a dog?!"

 

Robin chuckled under his breath at the excitement in his team's voices, choosing to ignore that last comment in favor of reaching for a brush. If he was going to do this, he was going to make the most of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Black Canary didn't know what to think. It wasn't every day that the team showed up to training wearing full faces of makeup. (Well, Robin did, but that was only because he had to.) She had to admit, they looked very nice. M'gann and Artemis looked like two sides of a coin, one a soft day and the other a deadly night. The colors really complimented the two girls.

 

Conner's eyes were painted up with smoky blue shadows and thick liner. Canary honestly wanted to know where he had gotten those false lashes - for a gift for Diana, not for herself, obviously. His mouth was painted with a nude color, just pink enough to stand out.

 

Wally was done up in greens and golds: green shadow, metallic gold eyeliner, green tips on his lashes, gold lipstick, even a golden highlighter dusted on his cheekbones. Any more gold on his face and he'd look like Midas had gotten a hold on him. Somehow, though, it didn't look ridiculous.

 

Kaldur was a bit of a surprise, if Canary was going to be honest. Silver glitter was packed onto his eyelids, along with liner sharp enough to kill a man. How he'd gotten the wings so even was a mystery to her. His face was highlighted to high heaven, silvery powder dusting every high point on his face. Black lipstick finished off his look.

 

In fact, the only one not wearing makeup (or makeup he didn't wear every day) was Robin. Why had he not participated in the team makeover? Maybe it was because he did the making over?

 

"Well, don't you all look nice," Black Canary commented once she'd gotten over her shock. "I hope it's waterproof; wouldn't want you to sweat it off."

 

"Trust me, it'll stay," Robin assured her "unlike yours. I actually have this really great primer, if you want to use it. And maybe consider switching out your lipstick? Because as much as you wear it, you'd think you'd realize it's the wrong shade for your skin tone."

 

Black Canary smiled dangerously at the boy. "Oh really?"

 

He met her gaze with a smile of his own, no fear evident in his stance. "Really."

 

No one was surprised when, while demonstrating a move to the team, Black Canary slammed Robin to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. Served him right.


	5. A Talon's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Performance, Robin goes to talk to Jack Haly. It is then that he learns he was always damned to become a monster.

"So, the show will go on," Jack Haly said, giving Robin a smile "and I have the feeling I have you Dangers to thank."

 

It had been a hectic few days. Robin had gotten wind of Interpol's investigation into Haly's Circus and had immediately dragged most of the team - Wally had been grounded, so he couldn't go - and Roy to the middle of Europe to help clear Haly's name. Robin couldn't let him lose the circus; it had been his home, the last place he was truly happy. He couldn't let that be taken away from anyone else.

 

After learning that Parasite was the one causing trouble, Robin had gotten worried. Parasite had copied Robin's abilities first, almost revealing what he was to his team. Thankfully, everyone chalked up the enhanced speed, strength, and healing to Superboy's powers. It had been difficult to defeat him, but they managed to bring him down by preying on Miss Martian's weakness to fire. It was easier than exploiting Robin's weakness to the cold, which would have been harder to explain. It was bad enough that the team knew he didn't like the cold. He didn't want them to know just how out of commission he got when the temperature dropped.

 

"Don't know what you mean," Robin said with a slight grin.

 

Haly chuckled. "No, of course not. But I'm guessing you'll be leaving now?"

 

Robin nodded as he reached out to shake Haly's hand, enjoying the warmth he felt from the man's touch. "Yeah, time to move on."

 

He expected any number of reactions from Haly. He had expected wishes of good luck with future adventures. He had expected offers to stay with the circus that would be kindly turned down. He had expected to be swiftly shown the door. What he had not expected, what he had never even considered to be within the realm of possibility, was what Haly said next.

 

"Well, Dick, I'll miss you."

 

Robin felt his body jerk back, wrenching his hand from Haly's grasp. "It's Dan - Dan Danger."

 

How had Haly known? How on earth had Haly known who he was? He had been taken from the circus years ago! He had changed so much in the last five years. He was even wearing a mask! There was no way Haly should have been able to recognize him! And yet, here was undeniable proof.

 

Haly reached out and put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "Son, you've grown, but some things never change. Like the sight of a Grayson on a trapeze." He bent down, eyes now level with Robin's. "You can't fake that. Can't hide it."

 

Robin jerked away from Haly's grasp yet again, though this time for a slightly different reason. "I'm not the Gray Son. Not anymore."

 

Haly's eyes softened. "Oh Dick, I'm so sorry. I wish it had gone differently. They weren't supposed to take you that soon."

 

He felt his heart clench in his chest. "Wh-what do you mean?"

 

The man took a deep breath, closing his eyes in what was apparently an attempt to calm himself. "The Court, son. They weren't supposed to take you 'til you were older."

 

Forget clenching; Robin's heard just stopped beating. The Court . . .when he was older . . .  and Haly knew? Haly _knew?_ Haly _KNEW?!_

 

"Dick, I am so sorry. Your parents weren't supposed to die; that was all Zucco. Good work with that, by the way. Heard about his death last time we stopped in Gotham. Hope you made it painful."

 

Robin stumbled backwards, eyes never leaving Haly's face. Haly knew about the Court. Haly knew Robin was the one to kill Tony Zucco (his first target, given partly because he had interfered with the Court's plans, partly because they wanted him to sever any ties to Gotham that weren't _them_ ). Haly knew everything.

 

Or maybe not everything, as revealed by Haly's next question. "So, what did the Court want with Ray?"

 

"Not the Court," Robin spat. "Me. _I_ wanted to help. But that was a mistake. I should've let Interpol shut down the circus!"

 

He barely registered the flash of hurt on Haly's face before he ran out of the trailer, rushing past the tightrope walkers and the firebreather and the clowns, rushing past the stunned faces of his team as they slowly walked out of the big top, rushing right to the nearest zeta-tube and letting it take him away from the biggest heartbreak he'd ever felt.

 

* * *

 

 

Black Canary found him an hour later in her office, still wearing the stupid red and white uniform that was so different from the one he'd worn as a child. He was curled up on the chair he'd sat in so many times, arms wrapped around his legs and face pressed against his knees. His mask was long gone, thrown against the wall so hard it imbedded itself there. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

 

"Hey," she said softly, crouching down beside his chair. "What's wrong?"

 

"Haly _knew_ ," he forced out in a waterlogged voice. "He knew about the Court."

 

He heard Black Canary suck in a sharp gasp, any attempts to keep it quiet done in vain. He felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him against her. If there was ever a time he needed the comfort of a hug, this was it. His entire world was crumbling. His entire childhood had just been training for becoming a monster. There had never been any hope for him. He had always been damned.

 

He hadn't realized he had been talking until Black Canary spoke. "Oh Robin. You're not damned. What was done to you was wrong, but you're not a monster. You're a child. The Court are the monsters, not you."

 

"H-Haly knew who I was. He said that th-the Court wasn't su-supposed to take me until I was older."

 

Black Canary's response was just to hold him tighter. She let him talk, let him cry, let him get everything off his chest. And did he have a lot to get off his chest. He cursed Haly's name, spat out every desire to see the big top go up in flames, then turned right around and cried for his parents, longed for a childhood that had ended too soon. He wondered aloud why Haly had known about the Court, why he would have let them take him, questioned whether or not his own parents had known.

 

"No," Black Canary interrupted then. "I don't think your parents knew. If they had, I have no doubt they would have done everything in their power to keep you away from the Court, even if it meant leaving the circus."

 

"H-how can you be so sure?" he sniffled.

 

There was warmth in her eyes as she said "Because I have no doubt in my mind that they loved you with everything they had. And with love that strong comes an unwavering desire to protect the ones you care for, even if it means giving up everything."

 

That just made him cry harder. Because if that were true, then that meant Haly, the man he had considered his grandfather, the man he remembered calling Pop from the time he could speak, hadn't loved him. One of the three most important people in his childhood willingly gave him over to those owl-faced bastards.

 

They sat there for what was probably hours, the silence broken only by his own sobs as he buried his face into her shoulder. This wasn't the time to talk this through. This was the time to just let himself cry.

 

Batman eventually entered the room, a silent shadow of comfort creeping toward the two curled together on the chair. He didn't look up at the caped figure before him, fearing the disappointment he would see behind those white lenses. He couldn't deal with that right now. He feared he might actually break.

 

To his surprise, the reaction he received instead was Black Canary moving out of Batman's way, allowing the Dark Knight to wrap his own arms around him. He felt himself being lifted off the chair, held in Batman's tight embrace like the child they all insisted he still was. He just hid his face against his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of Kevlar. He felt himself being carried down the hall, moving through the shadows as Batman made his way to the zeta-tube.

 

He didn't know why, but the strong embrace of his mentor made him feel slightly better. Maybe it was knowing that this was the person who saved him from the Court. Maybe it was knowing that Batman was the one who helped him overcome the darkness and find a way to bring light back into his life. Maybe it was just knowing that someone truly cared for him for no other reason than they did.

 

Whatever it was, he knew that for now, he was safe.

 

He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I would explain something here. You may have noticed that I've never referred to Robin as Dick. That's intentional. For the sake of this fic, Robin feels as though Dick Grayson died the night his parents did. When he was with the Court, he began to refer to himself as Talon. When Bruce saved him and he started to gain some sense of self, he knew he didn't feel like Dick anymore (and he never wanted to be Gray Son ever again), so he started referring to himself as Robin. It reminded him of a happier time, a feeling that he desperately wanted to cling to.
> 
> You may have also noticed that I didn't refer to Robin as anything other than 'him' for the second half of this chapter. This was also intentional. With the revelation that Haly knew about the Court's intentions, he felt lost. His last connection to his past, to his parents, had always intended for him to be given over to the Court. So Robin stops referring to himself by his more lighthearted name. He will eventually begin to refer to himself as Robin again, but for now he just feels lost. 
> 
> Anyway, just thought I'd explain that. Any suggestions for other chapters? Because the ones I'm currently working on are kind of dark (and one actually involves his feeling about the name Grayson, now that I think about it) and I'd like suggestions for happier chapters. Thanks for reading!


	6. A Talon's Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How little Dick Grayson became Talon...
> 
> ...and how he remembered he was a bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was having a bit of trouble with some of the scenes and, well, the motivation to write them. Though I do kind of like the choppy feel of this chapter. It kind of reminds me of strung together memories, just bits and pieces, tiny snapshots of a life. I don't think I'll write many more chapters in this style, so if you don't care for it, don't worry. With that said, please enjoy A Talon's Origin.

It was promising to be a great show. Dick was so excited to get to go up on the trapeze with his parents and do the quadruple somersault he'd been practicing so much. It was going to be so much fun! But he couldn't help but worry about the man he'd heard talking to Pop Haly. Was there something to worry about? No, of course not. Everything was going to be great!

 

And then the rope snapped.

 

Dick couldn't tear his eyes from the broken bodies on the ground. Even after someone got him down from the platform he'd been standing on, waiting for his next turn on the trapeze (oh god, he'd been seconds away from joining them. He could have fallen too), his gaze remained trapped on what remained of his parents.

 

Dick vaguely heard some lady talking to Pop Haly about some court, felt a tiny hand on his arm before it was pulled away, but none of it really registered in his mind. All he could focus on was _falling falling they fell they fell they've fallen falling falling they fell_ -

 

* * *

 

 

Dick didn't know where he was. One minute, Pop Haly was saying he was sorry for what was going to happen and the next he woke up here. It was almost everything he'd imagined a bad guy lair to be like. It was dark, cramped, and slightly damp. The only thing it wasn't, the one thing he'd really expected it to be, was cold. It was actually way too warm. But that didn't really matter, because Dick didn't know why he was here or where here even was. Where was Pop Haly? Why wasn't he here with Dick?

 

A door that he hadn't even noticed opened and in stepped a person wearing a black suit that almost reminded Dick of the grainy image he'd seen of Batman in the newspaper his dad read the day they got to Gotham. Was this man Batman? No, Batman had a cape. This guy didn't. But if he wasn't Batman, then who was he?

 

The man stood in front of Dick and removed the oddest pair of goggles the child had ever seen in his life, revealing bright yellow eyes and dark veins creeping up his face. Dick whimpered, scrambling backward to get away from the man. He just smiled, though it didn't reach those unnatural eyes.

 

"Hello Gray Son," he said. Dick didn't like the space that was put in his name. It felt like it meant something else, something not right. "My name is William Cobb. I'm your great-grandfather."

 

Dick frowned. He didn't have a great-grandfather. He'd never met his mom's family and his dad's grandfather had never been part of the circus. They told him so. Besides, this man looked just as old as his dad. Great-grandfathers were supposed to be ancient, even older than Pop Haly!

 

"Ah, I suppose it's somewhat hard to believe, given my rather youthful appearance," the man said with a smirk "but it is the truth, Gray Son. I have been waiting a long time to meet you, though I do wish it had occurred under more fortunate circumstances."

 

The man, William, circled Dick, watching him with those unnatural eyes. Maybe he just wanted to say he was sorry about Dick's parents dying? Maybe he was just going to offer his condolences in a creepy sort of way before letting him go back to the circus.

 

Or not, he realized upon seeing the gleam of a blade in William's hand.

 

Dick saw, more than felt, the cut the blade made on his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Days. Weeks. Months. He had no idea how long it had been since he had been taken. Every day since meeting William Cobb, he had been beaten, cut, brought to the brink of death and dragged back by some strange injection that healed him faster each time. And each day, the same line was repeated, over and over and over as he fought for his life.

 

_You belong to the Court_.

 

The Court of Owls. It sounded like a scary fairy tale that parents told their children so they would behave, like the boogeyman. But it was real, very real, and they were the ones that had taken him.

 

He fought back, but each day his resolve became weaker. Maybe it would be best to let them win. Just close his eyes and nod his head, agree that he belonged to them. Maybe then they would stop hurting him.

 

It couldn't be any worse, right?

* * *

 

 

 

He was the property of the Court. That much he knew. His history, his life, his very name, these things had been lost. But he knew that he was the Court's. He was to become their Talon, though he had not yet earned the name. Once he had defeated the current Talon in combat, he would be able to take his place among them. All that stood in his way was Cobb.

 

* * *

 

 

He did it. He had finally bested Cobb in combat. After the man had pulled himself together - literally, as his arm had been wrenched from its socket and his heart nearly carved out of his chest - he towered over him, those inhuman eyes twinkling in delight.

 

"My Gray Son, how proud I am of you," Cobb said, trailing a feather-light touch over his cheek in a tender gesture. How unfamiliar, being touched with a kind hand instead of a harsh one. "You have finally earned the right to fully become one of us."

 

He didn't see the knife until it was buried in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke in a coffin of ice. He could not see, nor hear, nor feel anything but the biting cold, but he was awake. He stayed there, never moving, not even to breathe. It did not occur to him how he was living without drawing a breath, as he was unable to even think. Time was nonexistent in that coffin. He could have been there two minutes or two centuries; either would have made no difference to him.

 

He was beginning to hate the cold.

 

* * *

 

 

Fight. Die. Fight. Win. Fight. Die. Fight. Die. Fight. Win. Fight. Die. Fight. Win.

 

Fight.

 

Win.

 

Fight.

 

Win.

 

Fight.

 

Win.

 

Obey.

 

* * *

 

 

He was summoned to the Court. His first assignment, Cobb had said. After this, he would be allowed to call himself Talon. He liked that, he thought, liked the idea of having a name. But Talon didn't seem like it was quite right, though it seemed close. Something to do with a bird? He felt like he had been called a bird's name before.

 

Before. There was no before. He had always been in the clutches of the Court. How silly it was to think there had been a life outside of the Court. The Court was his master, his only reason for existence. If there was a time without the Court, then he would not have seen it.

 

He stood before the Grandmaster and the Court, awaiting their Orders. When he heard them, he felt as though he should be happy about them, like there was a reason he should want the target dead other than the Court's wishes. He just couldn't think of one. But it didn't matter. Orders were Orders, and he was going to follow them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tony Zucco, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."

 

* * *

 

 

Time passed. Talon didn't know how long. All he knew was training, targets, and the frozen nothingness that lay between.

 

He was called in for another mission. This one was promising to be the most difficult that the Court had ever assigned. The only reason he was assigned it instead of a more experienced Talon, the Court said, was that the target would never suspect a child to be a Talon. He would never suspect that a child had been sent to kill him.

 

The target?

 

The Batman.

 

He was sent out in the dead of night, as he always was, clad in the black and gold garb of the Talons, the owl goggles over his eyes, bandolier of knives across his chest. He lay in wait in the darkness, searching for the flutter of a cape and the shadows of a bat. He waited for hours, eyes constantly scanning for his prey. He was willing to wait for as long as needed. That is what was expected of him.

 

There!

 

A flash of dark grey against the black.

 

It was _him_.

 

Talon chased after the Bat, following closely as the man searched for crime. If only he knew that the second he stopped to rest, he would meet his end. The deadly game of tag continued for several blocks before the vigilante came to a stop, crouched next to a stony-faced gargoyle. If Talon had been allowed to have a sense of humor, he would have laughed upon seeing a matching look on the Bat's own face. Instead, he silently withdrew a blade and stepped out of the shadows.

 

"Batman, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."

 

The reaction was instantaneous. Batman spun around, a batarang already leaving his grasp and imbedding itself in Talon's shoulder. The assassin ripped the weapon out of his flesh and flung it off to the side as he leaped toward his target. That began a lethal tussle that nearly sent both combatants off the side of the building numerous times.

 

Talon gained the upper hand due to his willingness to do anything, suffer any wound, in order to achieve his goals. He could tell that the Batman was taken aback by Talon's utter disregard for his own safety and found the reaction odd. There was no reason to care about himself; fulfilling the Court's Orders was the only thing that mattered.

 

Talon ended up crouched atop his target's chest, his dagger held right above Batman's heart. One sharp jab was all it would take to end this, to accomplish what no other Talon had before. One thrust of his blade and the Batman would be gone forever. And yet... and yet, Talon hesitated. There was something about this man, something that tugged at a blank spot in Talon's mind, as if there was a memory that he had lost. But that was ridiculous. He had never seen the Batman before tonight; how would he have a missing memory of him?

 

The hesitation cost him. In that split second that he could have used to end the fight, Batman rolled Talon off, throwing him into the gargoyle the assassin had noted only minutes before. Talon's head slammed into the stone, blurring his vision as pain exploded through his skull. Before the probable concussion could heal, a gas was sprayed in his face, making its way into his lungs and sending him into darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

When Talon awoke, he almost wished he hadn't. He had failed the Court. Batman had not only survived, but taken him away and was most likely going to study him to find out what made him tick. He was locked in what appeared to be a holding cell, three white walls and one made of plexiglass. A door was set into the glass. Outside of his cell stood his target, staring at him through the narrowed white lenses of his cowl.

 

"What are you?" Batman asked.

 

"I am Talon."

 

"Why were you trying to kill me?"

 

"The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."

 

Here, Batman paused. "...Why?"

 

Talon inclined his head, unconsciously mimicking a bird. "Because the Court Ordered it."

 

"So you don't know."

 

"There is nothing to know. I do as the Court Orders. There is nothing else."

 

Was that sadness in the slight downturn of Batman's mouth? That was an odd reaction to learning he had been sentenced to die. Not that it mattered. He would soon be gone. Just as soon as Talon got out of the cell...

 

* * *

 

 

Talon had no idea how long he had been held prisoner. The Court would be disappointed in him for not being able to escape and fulfill his mission. He sat, legs crossed, in front of the glass wall, eyes never blinking as he waited for his captor to come back.

 

The person who showed up was not Batman. It was an old man in a pressed suit, holding a tray with something on it that Talon couldn't see from his vantage point. The man looked down at him, his eyes full of sympathy. Sympathy? For what? Talon did not need sympathy. What he needed was freedom from his cell and the Batman's head on a platter for the Court.

 

The elderly man knelt down, opened a flap on the bottom of the door that Talon had paid little attention to (too small to fit through, too low to the ground to reach the door controls), and slid the tray inside. Talon took note of what was on the tray: a plate with a sandwich on it, an apple, and a cup of what appeared to be tea. The man was... giving him food? Why? He did not need to eat.

 

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me if it's not to your liking," the man said as he straightened up. "I don't know your preferences."

 

Talon just looked at him. Why was this man being kind? Was it a trick? Some ploy to get him comfortable before they dissected him to discover what made Talons what they were? Well, it wasn't going to work. They were going to have to try harder than that to get Talon to crack.

 

He left the food uneaten and resumed waiting for his target/captor to return.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know, you're upsetting Alfred by refusing to eat."

 

Talon didn't so much as breathe as Batman walked into his line of vision. He estimated that it had been five days since the first encounter with the elderly man, whose name was apparently Alfred, assuming that he had been brought three meals a day. He had refused each and every one, not trusting these people who were so obviously wanting to find out the Court's secrets from him.

 

When Talon did not reply, Batman let out a sigh. "I can't help you if you don't let me."

 

"I don't need help."

 

How could one portray sadness from behind the lenses of a cowl? However it was done, Batman did it as he looked at Talon. "You're a child."

 

"I am Talon."

 

"A _child_."

 

" _Talon_."

 

Batman stared at him for a few seconds before turning on his heel and walking off.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast came soon enough. This time it was simple, unlike the veritable feast that had been prepared the first morning he had received food. This time, all Talon was given was a bowl of... cereal? There was something oddly familiar about the shapes floating in the milk, but he had no idea what. Perhaps one of his targets had had it lying around their kitchen when he killed them.

 

Talon was fully prepared to ignore the bowl, as he had done with all of the food given to him, but he recalled what Batman had said to him the night before. The man, Alfred, was upset when Talon did not eat. Perhaps if he humored the old man, he could be persuaded to let Talon out of the cell and he could finally complete his mission and return to the Court.

 

Slowly, he reached for the bowl and spooned a bite into his mouth. Sugary.

 

He pretended not to notice the smile on Alfred's face when the man collected the empty bowl an hour later.

 

* * *

 

 

Talon saw Batman a few more times in the next few weeks. He never said much, preferring to keep silent rather than risk revealing Court secrets. (Not that he knew many of those. The Court did not entrust their Talons with information for precisely this reason.) He just sat there in his cell, never sleeping, waiting for his chance to break free.

 

And then Batman changed tactics.

 

"Richard."

 

Talon tilted his head, staring at the masked man with questioning eyes. "Hm?"

 

"That's your name, isn't it? Richard Grayson."

 

The effect was instantaneous. Talon snapped to attention, face relaxing into an impassive stare as he awaited Orders. Batman frowned at him.

 

"Richard? Are you alright?"

 

Talon said nothing. What were his Orders?

 

Almost hesitantly, Batman spoke again. "Grayson, are you alright?"

 

"Yes, Grandmaster."

 

Batman's frown deepened, if that was even possible. "Grandmaster?" he echoed. "What's a Grandmaster?"

 

"The Grandmaster is the one who commands the Talons."

 

"Why did you call me Grandmaster?"

 

"Because you commanded me."

 

A beat of silence. Then - "Was it because I used your last name?"

 

"I have no surname. I am Talon."

 

"But you only reacted like this when I called you Grayson."

 

A small jolt went through Talon's body at the name. Batman's brows furrowed, as if something occurred to him.

 

"If I order you to do something, will you do it? Even if it contradicts earlier orders?"

 

Talon considered it for half a heartbeat. "Yes, Grandmaster."

 

Batman squared his shoulders. "Grayson, you will not harm neither me nor Alfred."

 

Talon reeled. The two conflicting Orders collided in his head, battling each other until one dominated over the other. "...Yes, Grandmaster."

 

* * *

 

 

They started letting Talon out of the cell after that. Now that he was not to hurt them, they trusted him enough to let him walk around, provided he was accompanied by either man at all times.

 

He hated it.

 

He did not have a mission, yet he was awake. He did not know how to function without a mission. Give him something to do, give him a target to eliminate for his new Court, give him something! He could not deal with this, this _downtime_. Talons were not meant to be left idle.

 

Alfred seemed to notice his frustration and started suggesting things for him to do. He did not Order Talon to do things, though he could. Talon had seen him Order his new Grandmaster, and if he could do that, he could Order Talon. The elderly man asked Talon if he would like to do things, things like taking a walk around the cave (or was it Cave? Talon didn't know) or watch a movie. He never told Talon to do these things, only asked if he wanted to.

 

Talon agreed to every suggestion. He didn't know how to say no.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Talon was allowed out of the Cave, he knew he was being tested. This was it. This was when they would determine if he was worth keeping awake or freeze him - or send him back to the Court.

 

Talon would _never_ admit it aloud, but he didn't want to go back to the Court. They hurt him every time he was awake. His new Grandmaster hadn't hurt him at all. He liked his new Grandmaster. It just hurt him every time he thought about leaving the Court for good.

 

Talon walked along side his Grandmaster, following him up the stairs he had never been allowed near before. The stairs led to a study of some sort, which they walked right through on their way to wherever Grandmaster Batman was leading Talon. They walked through hallways with vaulted ceilings, passing antique vases on pedestals and paintings that were probably considered beautiful but looked rather plain due to the common subject matter (vases of flowers, fruit bowls, fields, trees, mountains, old people Talon didn't recognize, the like).

 

They stopped in a large kitchen. It looked much more modern than the rest of the house, though was considerably low tech compared to the Cave. Alfred was in front of the stove, working on something that smelled wonderful. Then again, everything Alfred cooked was wonderful, so that was nothing new. It _was_ new to watch the food being made, though, and Talon was entranced. He'd never watched someone cook. Had he?

 

Something tickled at the back of his mind, some hazy memory of a woman who didn't look familiar but _felt_ familiar making pasta on a hot plate, whistling a cheery song that sounded like it belonged in a carnival or something. The memory left as fast as it came, leaving Talon feeling a strange sense of saddened nostalgia.

 

He ate at a small table with Alfred and Grandmaster Batman, still wondering who that woman was.

 

* * *

 

 

Talon was let out of the Cave more often after that. He must have passed the test. He wasn't ever allowed out alone, though, which was to be expected. After all, Talons were never left alone, unless they were sent on missions. Talon hadn't been sent on a mission, so why would he be left alone?

 

They gave him clothes other than his black and gold uniform to wear, colors that were much too bright for his sensitive eyes. But even though they hurt to look at, they were warm and soft and had been given to him by Alfred and his Grandmaster. So he would wear them.

 

They also showed allowed him to see his reflection for the first time. Talon stared at the person in the mirror, the smallest of frowns tugging at the corners of his mouth. He knew what Talons looked like, knew that he must look like they did, but to actually see proof of it in the reflective glass was unnerving. Black veins crept up his face, stark against the corpse-white skin. Huge yellow eyes, like those of a falcon, stared back at him in shock. Something wasn't right about this. He wasn't supposed to look like that. Was he? Blue. Hadn't he had blue eyes before? And his skin was supposed to be a bit darker. There weren't supposed to be visible veins, especially not black ones. He didn't look right.

 

The mirror shattered beneath his fist.

 

* * *

 

 

Months came and went. Talon began remembering things, things from before the Court. He knew that there had been a before. He knew that he had had parents - that woman he remembered had been his mother - and he knew that they had died. He knew that the man who had been his first target had been the man who killed them. He was strangely glad about that, even though Grandmaster Batman ("Call me Bruce") disliked killing.

 

He remembered that Talon was not his name.

 

Richard John Gray Son. No, Richard John _Grayson_. That was the name Grandmaster Bruce had found in his research. But it wasn't his name, not really. No one had ever called him Richard, unless he had been in trouble (he remembered climbing onto an elephant's back without his parents' permission and hearing his father yell "Richard! Get down here right now!" even though he was more worried than angry).

 

"My name was Dick," he told Grandmaster Bruce one evening before they went back down into the Cave. He still spent his nights there, the nights when Grandmaster Bruce left as Grandmaster Batman to stop people from hurting others.

 

Grandmaster Bruce gave him an odd look. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

There was a humored smile that confused him. Then - "Alright. Well, it's nice to meet you, Dick."

 

(The first time Alfred heard Grandmaster Bruce call him by his old name, he thought the elderly man was going to hit his Grandmaster.)

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas came, and with it came a memory he clung to like no other.

 

He knew who he was now.

 

He was _Robin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to note here: yes, I did include my HC that the Drakes are part of the Court. It was very small, just a quick reference, but it may be bigger later on (I'm thinking of doing a sequel once this is over, focusing more on the batfamily instead of YJ, what do you think?).
> 
> Also, I wanted to explain why Talon instantly flipped over to Batman's side. Basically, the Court screwed up. They conditioned him to totally and completely follow anyone who used the title Gray Son on him, assuming that they would be the only ones to know who he had been. But since Bruce is the World's Greatest Detective, he figured out the boy's identity. He hadn't known the name would have that reaction, and he does help Robin mostly ignore the impulse to obey anyone who uses that name, but Robin will always hate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. A Talon's Failsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the last of Earth's heroes. But how could he call himself a hero after letting so many people he cared about die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is your first time reading through this fic, feel free to skip this author’s note. It will not impact your reading whatsoever. For those of you who are rereading this, please continue reading this note.  
> So, you may have noticed that this chapter is no longer called A Talon’s Laughter. That’s because it sucked. So I replaced it! I was going to just delete it, but I figured I still wanted something here, so I re-watched the failsafe episode and the one that came after it and wrote this. Thanks for putting up with my crap, and please enjoy A Talon’s Failsafe.

Robin eyes were wide behind his mask as he watched members of the Justice League fall to the alien invaders. He hadn't felt much when the Green Lanterns were disintegrated, nor the heavy hitters that came after them. Odd, considering how much like family some of them had come to be to him. But it wasn't their apparent death that had him scared.

 

No, it was the fall of Batman that had his chest tightening and his eyes widening. A strange sort of panic set into his bones, completely blocking out any and all outside stimuli. Batman . . . gone? He had failed. His one task, his most important mission, was to protect his Grandmaster, to keep him alive and safe. And he had failed.

 

But despite his panic, there was an odd sort of . . . detachment. Like none of it was real. Was this shock? Was he in shock? It was a distinct possibility.

 

He watched the screens alongside his team, watched as the rest of the League fell just as Batman had, only they died fighting. Robin felt a strange sadness at that. Batman would have preferred to die in battle, not seated in his spaceship after dropping off the other Leaguers like a parent dropping their children off at soccer practice.

 

After the death of Red Tornado, though death may have been stretching it, since he was an android and all, the team was all that remained of Earth's heroes. Robin didn't quite know how to feel about that. He had failed his mentor. He didn't deserve to be a hero.

 

But they were all that was left. So he had to continue on.

 

* * *

 

 

Artemis's death . . . hurt. But it was somehow okay, because Artemis had died fighting. That was important. Falling in combat was honorable for heroes, Robin knew that. But he knew that if he were the one to fall, it would only be by his own hand. And he would not fall. He would help his team, fight against the alien invaders, and make sure Artemis's sacrifice was not in vain.

 

* * *

 

 

Aqualad was dead, and everyone looked to Robin to lead them. He wasn't a leader! He wasn't built to lead! He took Orders, not gave them!

 

But he had no choice. So he drew upon memories of times he had been part of a team - not a team of heroes, never that, but the time he had been a part of a team of talons and had accomplished every task set out for them - and used those memories to help him lead.

 

Batman would hate him for it, of that he had no doubt. He had wanted him to forget everything about his time with the Court. But those memories? They never leave. And now he was going to use them to save the world, even if it cost him everything.

 

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction," he said before being cut off sharply by Miss Martian.

 

"No!" she snapped. "Aqualad would _never_ do that!"

 

Robin glared at her from behind the lenses of his mask. Talons didn't care about the well being of their teammates, and the only way they would win was if he led like a talon.

 

"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake which just cost us our leader. A mistake I am not going to repeat. You wanted me to lead? Let me lead. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat."

 

* * *

 

 

Robin knew those beams weren't teleporting people away. He knew they were dead. And he knew the only way to stop it would be to take out the power core.

 

He knew it would require more sacrifices.

 

Maybe one of them would be his own.

 

* * *

 

 

The look on Kid Flash's face when Robin laid his explosives on the power core was betrayed, hurt, saddened, and everything Robin could not afford to think about.

 

_You knew from the beginning, didn't you?_

 

Robin didn't answer as he set the timer. They had four minutes. They might just be able to make it out.

 

* * *

 

 

They couldn't make it.

 

Kid Flash couldn't vibrate through walls, and Robin had no skills that would get him out. But Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter could make it. They could make it out and save the world. He knew they could.

 

_We won't leave you!_ Miss M said, her refusal palpable within the confines of the mind link.

 

_Leave! That's an Order_ , he snapped right back, refusing to give into the horror he knew was lurking at the edges of his mind as he realized he meant it. He had just tried to Order someone. He had just tried to give his friend an Order. But it was an Order that would save her life.

 

Both she and her uncle phased through the floor, though Robin could feel the regret radiating off her in waves. He didn't care. It was his choice. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the mission.

 

A glance at the timer.

 

Ten seconds.

 

He looked over at Wally.

 

Had he done the right thing?

 

Nine seconds.

 

Wally nodded.

 

Eight seconds.

 

Acceptance.

 

Seven seconds.

 

A memory.

 

Cobb explaining how to kill talons.

 

Six seconds.

 

_Decapitation is the most effective_.

 

Five seconds.

 

_But significant enough explosions will do the job just as well_.

 

Four seconds.

 

_Provided the body ends up in too many pieces to heal from_.

 

Three seconds.

 

Robin closed his eyes.

 

Two seconds.

 

Relief flooded his body.

 

One second.

 

His existence as a monster was finally over.

 

_Boom_.

 

* * *

 

Robin gasped, lunging into a sitting position.

 

He was breathing?

 

He was alive!

 

Robin was alive, and so was the rest of the team! And - and _Batman!_ An honest-to-Superman tear slipped down his face as he saw the dark form of the Caped Crusader standing not ten feet away from him. Batman was alive! He hadn't failed him!

 

But then, memories crashed down on him like a tidal wave. He'd gotten what was left of his team killed. It didn't matter that he remembered it had been a simulation, didn't matter that it had been designed to fail. He had gotten them _killed_.

 

And he'd given M'gann an Order.

 

Hadn't he sworn to himself he'd never, _ever_ given anyone an Order, not even if he was put in a position where he could? Robin pulled his knees up to his chest, completely ignoring everything Martian Manhunter was saying about M'gann taking control of the simulation. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

 

And the worst part? If he had to go back, he knew he'd do it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The days after the failed simulation were somber, quiet. Everyone was reflecting on what they had seen, what they had felt, what they had done. Robin knew Batman was disappointed they weren't recovering quicker, rallying together and getting over it. It was a little hypocritical, all things considered. Wasn't trauma the whole reason Bruce became Batman? He literally wore a symbol of his trauma every night. But hypocrite bats aside, it was obvious that the team would need help to move past this.

 

Thankfully, Black Canary was on the case. Sometimes it paid to have a licensed psychologist as their trainer.

 

Robin met her at their usual time; they'd already had a meeting scheduled for that day anyway, so it seemed just as well that he would use the time to talk about what had happened during the simulation instead of how he was doing on the whole 'Talon' front. Not that the two were completely dissimilar.

 

"You're hurting." It wasn't a question. Not that that stopped Robin from answering.

 

"Hurting? Try traumatized." He clasped his hands together between his knees, looking down at them and not at her as he spoke. "I let him die, Dinah. I know, I know it wasn't my fault, that he was going to die because everyone was going to die. And even though it happened before Artemis died, I still felt . . . hollow. A talon without a Grandmaster is worthless. Whether he likes it or not, Batman is my Grandmaster. He became that the moment he used _the_ _word_ on me. And yeah, I know I need to stop thinking of myself as Talon when situations get bad, but I had to."

 

He saw Dinah leaned back slightly out of the corner of his eyes, gesturing for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Robin did just that.

 

"Talon was the only one who could lead the team. Robin has no business being a leader. But I didn't want to be a leader. I-I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team, I was so glad I wasn't in charge. I mean, I put up a fight, but it was only because everyone expected it of me. I never thought they would nominate me leader the minute Kaldur died. And-and that's not even the worst of it!" He looked up from his hands, meeting Dinah's eyes with fierce insistence. "You _can't_ tell Batman."

 

"Nothing leaves this room." The _you know that_ went unspoken.

 

Robin nodded. "When the bomb went off? When I knew for certain that I was going to die, and stay dead instead of coming back like some freaky zombie? I wasn't angry, or sad, or regretful, or any of the things I should have been. I was _relieved_. I wasn't going to have to live on while the people I cared about were dead. I wasn't going to have to live as a monster."

 

He glanced back down at his hands.

 

"I never want to feel that way again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure there’s any way other than decapitation to kill a Talon, but if there is, I’m betting significant explosions would definitely do the trick. But hey, guess who finally got their hands on a copy of the Court of Owls comics? Me! Yes, I finally read them. Well, some of them. I haven’t read the Night of Owls (I think that’s what it’s called, correct me if I’m wrong), but I’ve read some of the comics. I'm not actually sure which ones I read, if I'm being honest. It was like seven volumes in one and came with a Court of Owls mask, which is awesome. I got it while the power was out at my house, which was great because it gave me something to do for about an hour. I also finally figured out what the heck electrum is. Apparently, it’s an alloy of silver and copper? I thought it was some sort of weird serum that was injected into the prospective Talons to turn them into Talons.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	8. A Talon's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is given a training mission after Aqualad is given the position of team leader. How does Robin react now that his friend has the power to give Orders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? Whoops. Sorry! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Well, sooner. Please enjoy A Talon's Orders.

Training that day was different. It was only a few days after they decided to rally under Aqualad's leadership, so Black Canary came up with a training exercise to test their ability to follow their friend's orders. Their goal was simple: retrieve the designated files from Batman's tablet and reach the briefing room within three hours.

 

Robin was kind of excited, if he was honest with himself. He loved low risk missions, since they nearly always meant there was no chance of flashbacks. And this time he got to steal something from Batman without him getting disappointed! That was always a fun bonus.

 

Robin was also curious to see how the team would act with a real leader. Sure, he had entertained the idea of being leader for a moment, but he knew he wasn't the right person for the job. He was too quiet, too unpredictable, too reliant on his superior knowing exactly what he was going to do and react accordingly to lead. And he was okay with that. Aqualad was going to be a great leader, he just knew it.

 

"Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Batman are lying in wait somewhere within the mountain," Aqualad began as the team stood outside the secret entrance, waiting for the plan. "We have to slip past them, find out where Batman has hidden his tablet, download the correct file, and then make our way to the briefing room within the time limit."

 

"Should be a piece of cake," Kid Flash said with a cocky grin.

 

"Do not underestimate them. They are members of the Justice League for a reason. We must remain alert at all times. Do not think that just because they are our mentors that they will go easy on us."

 

They had only five minutes to come up with a plan, but that was enough for at least the basics. Aqualad was adept at finding ways to use everyone's skills, Robin was quickly discovering. He almost envied his friend for that ability before realizing that only a leader would need it, and he didn't want to lead. He was fine leading himself sometimes, but mostly he preferred Batman telling him what needed to be done. He trusted Batman. That was enough.

 

When it was time to begin the mission, they snuck inside as silently as they could, taking care to hack the scanner so it wouldn't announce their arrival. The longer they had before they were noticed, the better. Together, they crept through the halls, eyes constantly scanning for any signs of the three adult heroes. It wasn't until they came to the first crossroads in the halls that anyone dared to make a sound, even within the mind link.

 

_Superboy, Miss Martian, you two go left; Kid Flash, Robin, we will go right. Do not engage anyone without provocation. Call for assistance only when absolutely necessary_ , Aqualad said over the mind link in a stern Voice.

 

Robin felt his body respond in turn, his easy stance tightening into the form of a Talon under Orders even as his mind was crying out that this wasn't right. Since when did Aqualad have the authority to Order him?! Only Batman could give him Orders!

 

If anyone noticed his inner turmoil, no one commented. They probably couldn't even hear it anyway. Robin had long since perfected compartmentalizing his thoughts. Besides, he had given Miss Martian permission to see only the bare minimum of his thoughts when she used the mind link. One of Batman's stipulations for her even being on the team was that she was not allowed to go any deeper into Robin's mind than the boy felt comfortable with. Everyone else assumed it was due to Batman's fierce paranoia over secret identities; no one suspected it was to protect Robin.

 

Robin followed Aqualad as Ordered down the hall, Kid Flash a few steps ahead of both of them. It was eerily reminiscent of their investigation of Cadmus, just hopefully without the potential discovery of creepy cloned creatures.

 

_Total outward silence from here on out_ , Aqualad Ordered via mind link. _Everyone understand?_

 

_Yep_ , Miss Martian said.

 

_Gotcha_ , Kid Flash agreed.

 

_Sure,_ Superboy said, a trace of reluctance in his voice.

 

Robin said nothing, even though he desperately wanted to. He didn't want to blindly obey Orders anymore!

 

_Oh, and Robin? No leaving without a trace unless otherwise told_ , Aqualad added, almost as an afterthought, though still using that damned Voice.

 

Robin felt a slight tremor pass through his body, though he knew no one saw it. No using the shadows to his advantage? No lying in wait, slipping past unseen in order to accomplish his mission? This Order made no sense; wouldn't it be wise to play to his strengths?

 

A few minutes into their mission, Superboy's voice echoed over the mind-link, though he was obviously only talking to Miss Martian.

 

_Red Tornado's just around that corner_.

 

_Got it,_ Miss Martian said, a tinge of glee in her voice. Excited for the chance to prove herself, maybe? Or glad she can fight their 'den mother' without consequence?

 

_Be careful_ , Kid Flash added, an annoyingly flirty tone to his mental voice. It was beyond unprofessional, but Robin remained silent.

 

The trio of teenaged heroes crept down the halls, on the lookout for Batman and Black Canary. Where could they be? Where were they hiding?

 

_Head's up_ , Miss Martian warned over the mind link a few minutes later. _Black Canary is headed your way._

 

_Noted_ , Aqualad said. _Continue your search for the tablet with Superboy. Kid Flash, run ahead and see if you can spot Batman. Robin? Follow me_.

 

The speedster took off in a yellow blur, leaving the Atlantean and the shadow to search out Black Canary. It would be nigh impossible to sneak past her as they had done with Red Tornado, so they had to quickly and quietly take her down. When they found the blonde hero, she was calmly but purposefully walking down the hallway, obviously searching for the younger heroes.

 

Aqualad made eye contact with Robin. _Can you take her down on your own?_

 

Robin nodded.

 

_Then do it_.

 

He shot out from the shadows as Black Canary turned her back toward them, landing squarely on her shoulders. It took maybe five seconds before he had her knocked out on the ground, crouching over her prone form with a birdarang pressed against her throat. Everything in him cried out for him to end it, but he forced himself to stop. Aqualad would punish him if he took the mission too far.

 

Robin snapped back to attention, meeting Aqualad's eyes from behind the lenses of his mask. Why was Aqualad looking at him like that? There was a hint of honest-to-Superman fear in the Atlantean's gaze, barely perceivable, but there. Why was he afraid? Was he afraid of Robin? That was ridiculous. Robin wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't, not even if he wanted to.

 

They hurried down the hallway, making their way to the training room. It was a fifty-fifty shot that Batman would be there. If he wasn't there, then he was in the kitchen/living room where the other half of the team was looking. But Robin had a feeling that they would find him. Call it a hunch.

 

When they got to the training room, Robin's gaze zeroed in on an unassuming tablet, just lying on the floor in the center of the room. It screamed 'This is a trap!' so loud that it might not even be a trap. Then again, this was Batman they were talking about. There was a trap on it somewhere. It just wouldn't be obvious as to what the trap actually did.

 

Aqualad looked at Robin. _You know Batman the best. What would he do to protect the tablet?_

 

Robin considered it. _There are likely two traps. One that would be slightly hidden, but easily disabled, and one that will be more difficult to see. The moment we disable both traps, Batman will likely attack and try to get the tablet back._

 

Aqualad nodded. _What do you propose we do?_

 

_I'll disable the traps, then you take the tablet. I'll cover your exit._

 

Aqualad looked like he was about to give the go-ahead when Kid Flash asked a question over the mind-link. _Hey, does that mean we can make our way to the briefing room?_

 

_I suppose. Go ahead; we'll meet you there in a few minutes._

 

Robin felt a vague sense of happiness from the team as they started on their way. Why were they happy? They hadn't accomplished their mission yet. Even then, they should only be glad that they pleased their leader by fulfilling their mission, not that they were done.

 

He looked over the area around the tablet, eyes scanning eagle-sharp for the traps that he knew had to be there. The first one was easy enough to spot. A tiny wire, barely thicker than a hair, was pulled across the device. Robin quickly disabled it, noting that, had it been tripped, it would have destroyed the device in a miniature explosion. The second trap was a bit harder to find. A tiny bug was hidden on the side, barely large enough to see. Robin didn't know exactly what it was supposed to do, but he knew it would have been detrimental to their mission.

 

With both traps disabled, Robin handed the tablet to Aqualad and gestured for him to leave. But before Aqualad could even get to the door, a dark shadow fell over them both, a very familiar shadow, a very _batty_ shadow. Without hesitation, Robin shoved Aqualad out of the room and sank into a battle stance. Batman fell into a matching stance, fists raised and ready.

 

Robin struck first. All he had to do was distract Batman long enough for Aqualad to make it to the briefing room. Judging by how fast Aqualad typically moved, he only had to keep Batman's attention for three minutes.

 

The fight was fast, rough, and very nearly deadly. Robin was having a hard time holding back, but the first Order he had received from his Grandmaster held fast. No harm to Batman. Over time, that Order had evolved into no permanent harm to Batman because of their training sessions. It was impossible to train to fight without getting hurt or hurting those they trained with. The fight ended with Robin flipping out of Batman's reach and dashing out of the room. Every instinct in his body was screaming for him to dart into the shadows and hide as he ran toward the briefing room, but Aqualad's Order from earlier was still ringing through his head. _No leaving without a trace unless otherwise told._

 

Robin made it to the briefing room, where the rest of the team was waiting, all gathered around Aqualad with pleased expressions on their faces. A moment after Robin joined them, the three heroes walked in and stood in the front of the team. The other teens looked nervous. Why? They had accomplished their mission within the given parameters. There was nothing they could fault the team for.

 

"Good work," Black Canary said, giving the team a smile. "You finished with a half hour left. We're impressed."

 

"Yes," Red Tornado continued. "We are impressed with your efficiency and ability."

 

"But don't think that that means you don't need further work," Batman added. "Be here for training on time as usual tomorrow."

 

Black Canary rolled her eyes. "Come on, let them have one day off. Besides, I have plans tomorrow. Unless of course you want to work with them?"

 

Batman said nothing, but Robin knew that slight change in his stance. He was conceding to Black Canary. Why? He didn't need to listen to her. He could easily take over training. Then again, perhaps he didn't want to fool with it? It didn't seem like the best use of Batman's time, now that he thought about it.

 

Batman glanced over at Robin, and Robin could feel the slight confusion radiating from his mentor. Batman looked from Robin, with his perfect stance and impassive face, to Aqualad and back. He quickly dismissed everyone but the duo, heroes included. Aqualad looked confused, though said nothing as the room was quickly vacated. Robin held still, waiting for whatever Order Batman was bound to give.

 

"Robin?" Batman said once everyone but Aqualad was gone. "Stand down." It wasn't said using the Voice, but it was close enough that Robin felt his muscles responding, loosening up as he blinked behind the lenses of his mask. Oh crap. What had he done? Why had he been following Aqualad's Orders for the last two hours?

 

"Sorry," he said quickly, ducking his head to avoid Batman's gaze.

 

Batman ignored the apology, instead dismissing him and turning his attention to Aqualad. Robin left quickly, head hanging in shame. What was he thinking, following Aqualad's Orders like his friend was a member of the Court? Batman was going to be disappointed in him. He'd probably bench him for a month, if he didn't take the cape from him completely. A few moments passed before Aqualad stepped out of the briefing room, Batman a few steps behind. Why did Aqualad look apologetic? What did he have to be sorry for?

 

"My apologies, my friend," he said to Robin. "I was unaware of your . . . previous experiences. I'll do my best to keep that in mind the next time we're on a mission."

 

Robin stuttered out a confused thank you as Aqualad moved to leave. Batman cleared his throat once the Atlantean teen was gone, grabbing Robin's attention.

 

"I may have told Aqualad that before you began working with me, you were with someone who used rather... unconventional teaching methods that left you susceptible to orders given by those in positions of power. He'll make sure to phrase commands as suggestions or questions from now on."

 

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Batman wasn't mad at him? He had actually made sure it wouldn't happen again without taking Robin out of the equation? A smile spread across his face. "Thanks."

 

Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home. Agent A is probably waiting on us. You know how he gets when we're late."

 

Robin just laughed as he followed his mentor toward the zeta-tubes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman may have been a little OOC there at the end, but oh well. Happy holidays!


	9. A Talon's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin doesn't just have to deal with villains in his vigilante life. He also has to deal with jerks at school. What happens when they find something they can use against him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains bullying. If this is something that is triggering to you, I would suggest skipping this chapter. The reason I mention this is because it isn’t mentioned in the tags, so there’s no warning other than this note right here. Which reminds me, if there’s anything you guys need me to tag or mention in the notes, just tell me and I’ll definitely do it. 
> 
> This chapter takes place before A Talon’s Past, so Robin hasn’t heard the name Grayson in years. Thought I should mention that, too. Anyway, please enjoy A Talon’s Name.

It was just another normal, boring day at Gotham Academy. Same classes, same faces, same every day, boring routine. Of course, that meant something slightly different to one teenaged vigilante.

 

What was his routine? Oh, nothing much. Go to trigonometry, go to world history, deal with people being assholes, go to chemistry, eat lunch as far away from other students as possible, go to gym and act like he wasn't as fit as he was, go to study hall and pretend to study things he already knew, go to art (the only elective he'd ever taken that had absolutely nothing to do with crime fighting, which was cool), leave the building as soon as possible, then go home with Alfred.

 

All in all, it wasn't so bad. He had Barbara, which was always a plus. But even she couldn't keep the jerks from ambushing him at least once a day. And since Robin wasn't allowed to use any skills Batman had taught him, nor was he allowed to kill (not that he really _wanted_ to), he couldn't get them to back off without going to the principal. It was better this way, he rationalized. As long as they were focused on him, they weren't going after others.

 

But then came the day they found something that actually got under his skin.

 

It was right as he was headed to find Barbara and go to lunch that they found him. A quartet of boys, all vicious grins and malicious jokes, fitting the spoiled rich brat stereotype that he himself had spent years trying to ditch, cornered him as he closed his locker, holding a lunch bag (despite the fact he didn't need to eat, Alfred made sure he never missed a meal. It was as nice and thoughtful as it was annoying).

 

With a strong (for a civilian) swipe, one of the boys knocked the bag out of Robin's hand and crushed it underneath his expensive loafer. Robin fought the urge to glare at him. Any sign of resistance and they'd start fighting. If they started fighting, Robin would hurt them. If he hurt them, Bruce would bench him - or worse.

 

"What's up, charity case?" one of the boys sneered.

 

Robin said nothing, just turned to start walking to the cafeteria where Barbara was undoubtedly waiting. Hm, would the opposite of that be doubtedly? He mentally filed that away to use at a later date.

 

He didn't get very far. The leader of the group, a stocky, burly looking kid with a crooked nose from what Robin could only assume was a fight he hadn't won, grabbed Robin's shoulder and dug his blunt fingernails into the fabric of his school uniform. Robin stilled under the grasp, not because it was strong enough to physically stop him, but because he was fighting his instinct to throw the boy over his shoulder and pin him down with his foot on his throat.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" the boy asked him, a wicked grin pulling at his lips. Robin would have rolled his eyes at the blatant intimidation attempt, but he knew that if he did, the boy would only get worse.

 

"I'm going to lunch."

 

Robin moved to take a step forward, but let himself be pulled back by a harsh jerk to his shoulder. _Don't react_ , he reminded himself angrily. _Don't hurt them_.

 

"Don't walk away from us," the boy said in a low voice that was a pathetic excuse for a threatening growl. Robin said nothing, gritting his teeth so hard he nearly broke a molar. This was so annoying! Why couldn't he just punch these morons, snap their femurs, and feed them their own tongues?

 

Right, because he didn't torture civilians. Or anyone. He didn't torture people for being jerks, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't do things like that anymore. Not that it made dealing with these guys any easier.

 

Robin tried once more to walk away from the group. They let him go a few steps, so he quickened his pace a bit, if only to make up for the time he lost with them. He was almost out of the hall (not that there had been that long to travel) when he heard a word he had hoped never to hear again.

 

"Grayson!"

 

Every muscle in his body seized up as the word rang in his ears. How did that boy know that name? Bruce had promised he'd taken care of every record he could get his hands on of Robin's former last name.

 

He barely heard the sounds of the groups' footsteps as they caught up with him. There was a smarmy smile on the leader's face as he came into Robin's sights.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked, a sarcastically concerned tone to his voice. "Thought that was your name, _Grayson_."

 

Robin didn't even realize he had clenched his hand into a fist until he felt blood dripping from where his nails had cut into his palms. Taking deep yet silent breaths - couldn't let them know what he was doing, couldn't let them know just how much that one word was affecting him - he forced his body to relax. That word held no sway over him anymore. Batman (not Bruce, Bruce was too nice, the mask of the man too soft to let him Order and Command and make Robin Obey like that) had trained it out of him before even thinking of letting him out of the manor. But it didn't change the fact that he had been conditioned under that name, had Obeyed masters who called him Gray Son for years, that he had been Gray Son even before he had been Talon.

 

But he wasn't Talon anymore, and he wasn't the Gray Son. He was _Robin_. And he was _not_ going to let these stupid high school bullies use something his torturers had used against him and laugh about it.

 

" _Hey!"_ a loud, familiar voice shouted, grabbing the groupsâ€™ attention away from Robin. He looked up too, surprised to see Artemis storming over to them, a shadow over her face. What was she doing here? Besides going to school, obviously.

 

"Oh look, another charity case," one of the boys snickered.

 

In the time it took Robin to blink, Artemis had reached the group, shoved the boy who had spoken, and pinned him against a locker with her arm against his throat.

 

"Listen up," she growled, and it was obvious she was talking to all of them "I don't care what you say about me. Trust me, I've heard it all. But you leave this kid alone. He hasn't done anything to you."

 

"Why would we listen to you?" the leader said, a haughty sneer pulling at his lips. He didn't seem to care that one of his friends was seconds away from a broken collarbone if Artemis got mad enough. Secretly, Robin was rooting for her to do it, so long as she didn't realize just who she was protecting.

 

Artemis's expression turned feral. _Here it goes_ , Robin thought as the blonde moved, though she didn't do what he expected. Instead of snapping the boy's bones like brittle twigs, Artemis dropped the boy to the ground and grabbed the arm of the leader, twisting it _almost_ to the breaking point. The boy let out a cry, face contorted in pain.

 

"You'll listen to me or I'll break your arm. And don't think I won't. Now I think you owe Richard here an apology."

 

Robin started. Artemis knew his name? Duh, of course she knew his name. Everyone at Gotham Academy knew Richard Wayne, for the simple reason that Bruce Wayne was one of the school's biggest donors. It would probably have been weirder if she _hadn't_ known his name.

 

The boy stuttered out a hasty apology, just good enough to get Artemis to let go of his arm. The second he was free, he and his lackeys started down the hallway, spewing threats of lawsuits and getting both Artemis and Robin expelled. Robin just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Even if they tried something, Robin knew Bruce would put a stop to it once he knew what had really occurred.

 

Once the boys were gone, Artemis turned her attention to Robin, a strangely kind look on her face.

 

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

 

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, by the way. You didn't have to do that."

 

Artemis snorted. "Yeah, right. So I was supposed to just let you get your ass handed to you?"

 

Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he thanked her again.

 

"No problem. But seriously, Richard, those guys ever bother you again, come find me. I'll make good on my promise."

 

"Dick."

 

Artemis raised a blonde eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

 

"My name is Dick." Not really, but that's what everyone he knew as a civilian called him.

 

Artemis snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

 

Robin shrugged, which was answer enough for Artemis. She gave a little laugh, before walking with him to the cafeteria to meet up with Barbara.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, at Mount Justice, the team was gathered around the kitchen table, talking and snacking on the first batch of cookies M'gann hadn't burned. There were a few conversations going, but none as lively as the one Artemis having with Zatanna.

 

"So what happened after that?" the magician asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

"The boys go running off, crying about lawsuits and getting us expelled!" Artemis laughed. "Please, like I could care less if I get kicked out of that prep school. I don't even remember sending in an application. Anyway, so the kid thanks me, and I tell him just to let me know if those guys mess with him again. And then, I swear to god, Zatanna, I thought he called me a dick. Turns out that's his _name_. His name is _Dick_. Who calls their kid that?"

 

The girls dissolved into giggles because seriously, what an unfortunate name! It was about that time that Artemis noticed Robin leaning against the table, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

"Are you talking about Richard Wayne?" he asked, a slightly bored expression on his face, as if he was only asking because he had nothing better to do. "I heard about what happened. Any idea how they found his old last name?"

 

Artemis shrugged. "Apparently one of the jerks' mom works at the school. She files all the applications. They need to see a person's birth certificate before letting them in. The kid must've gotten his hands on it. How'd you know about that anyway?"

 

Robin shrugged back. "It's a Bat thing."

 

Artemis snorted. "Bat thing, right. Anyway, Zatanna, I met the kid's friend. Super nice, way too into computers though. I couldn't keep up with what she was talking about. Apparently, they're both in some computer club? I didn't even know the school had one of those."

 

As Artemis kept talking to Zatanna, she noticed Robin kept hanging around. She didn't think much of it; after all, she was talking about something that happened in Gotham and he was from Gotham. She probably would have done the same if the situations were reversed.

 

But why was he so curious about Dick? Didn't Bruce Wayne fund Batman? Couldn't he just _ask_ Dick what he wanted to know? Or maybe he was trying to figure it out for Dick? Maybe Robin was secretly tasked with protecting the adopted Wayne heir, like some sort of secret service body guard kind of thing.

 

Artemis huffed out a laugh. Robin, a security guard for some rich kid? Yeah right. He was probably just obsessed with the Waynes, like everyone else in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn’t realize it until both TheWorldBookGirl and passionate_fruit pointed it out to me, but each member of the Team has been noticing something’s up with Robin one at a time. This chapter has actually been planned since the beginning, so it’s part of the trend too. So I’m going to continue it! Not the chapter, the whole ‘chapter a team member’ thing. Up next is Wally’s, so be on the lookout for that! Thanks for reading!


	10. A Talon's Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a mission, Robin is fatally wounded. How does this affect his closest friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, so soon after the last one? Something must be wrong! But seriously, please don't think this is the new norm. I was just really inspired to write this one.
> 
> Be warned, this chapter gets a little gory. Well, as gory as I am capable of writing, which I’m not sure is much, but still. Also, a few POV changes throughout, but I did try to make it as easy to follow as possible. And it doesn’t focus on Wally as much as the Aqualad one focused on Kaldur, but it does focus on him more than the M’gann one (Talon’s Weakness, if anyone was curious as to which was her chapter). Anyway, please enjoy A Talon’s Injury!

_Robin, would you and Kid Flash go scout the perimeter? Make sure none of the guards have moved from their positions_ , Aqualad said over the mind-link.

 

Robin nodded, grateful Aqualad was keeping his promise to Batman to stop giving him Orders. _Definitely. Come on, KF._

 

_Aw, why do I always get stuck with perimeter control?_ Kid Flash complained even as he turned to start running out of the building. The team was currently on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, searching through a secret base camp that belonged to one of the members of the Light. Batman had sent them searching for plans of the Light's upcoming attack, based off information given by a criminal apprehended just last week. When asked if they could trust the word of said criminal, Batman had just given them the creepiest half smile and ended the call. Robin's shoulders had been shaking with barely-held-back laughter.

 

_I don't know_ , Artemis answered Kid Flash with a sarcastic edge to her mental voice. _Maybe it's because your power is running really fast_.

 

_I don't just run fast!_ he complained.

 

_Yes you do_. That came from more than just Artemis.

 

Robin met up with Kid Flash outside of the building, picking out his bright red hair easily against the darkness. Whose idea was it to leave his hair uncovered when on covert missions? Especially with his dark suit. Seriously, he stood out way too much. Or maybe it was just Robin who could see it, heightened night vision and all.

 

"So, how do you want to do this?" Kid Flash whispered, crouching down behind a bush.

 

Robin ducked down beside him, tilting his head in thought. "You run around the outer perimeter," he said softly and decisively. "Four laps, see if anything's there, then come back here. I'll check the inner perimeter, see if the guards have moved, then come back. Deal?"

 

Kid Flash nodded. "Deal. See you in a few."

 

The speedster took off in a blur of yellow lightning, leaving Robin alone in the darkness. The young vigilante stood, rolled his shoulders, and took off. He was nowhere near as fast as his friend, but he was much faster than a normal human. His eyes scanned the outer walls of the building, searching for the guards. All of them were accounted for, all of them calm and alert and in their places. Robin crept silently through the shadows, making a note of everyone and everything he saw.

 

He made it back to the bush just seconds after Kid Flash did, though he hid in the darkness for a moment before joining him.

 

"I didn't see anything," Kid Flash reported. "You?"

 

"Nope. Everyone was totally whelmed."

 

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on Robin's mangling of the English language. Everyone had long gotten used to it, embraced it even. Robin reported back to Aqualad via mind-link, telling him the coast was clear. The response he received was a request for him to check again, just to make sure. Robin rolled his eyes, though he agreed anyway. If he hadn't been sure, he wouldn't have met back up with Kid Flash. Then again, he supposed it never hurt to check twice.

 

This time, both he and Kid Flash went to make sure none of the guards had moved. Most of their trip was easy. Robin took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch, while Kid Flash ran beneath him. Everything was going great. All the guards they passed were in the exact same positions Robin had last seen them in, none of them seemed to suspect a thing.

 

And then Robin noticed one of the guards looking right at the tree line.

 

He instinctually stopped running, crouching down on his branch and pulling his cape closer to his body to conceal the yellow panel. He didn't know if the man had seen him, but it appeared as though he was looking right at him.

 

_KF_ , he said over the mind-link, unwilling to make any noise, _watch out. One of the guards is looking this way._

 

Robin could almost hear his friend roll his eyes. _Dude, I run so fast no one can see me. I'll be fine._

 

_Don't take any unnecessary risks_ , Aqualad chimed in, reminding the duo that everyone was linked, not just them. _We are almost done in here; just make sure they do not suspect we are already inside the building, if you can._

 

_Got it._

 

Kid Flash ran over and stopped underneath Robin's tree, looking up to find the hidden teen. Robin looked back, smile wide on his face when he realized his friend couldn't see him. He carefully flicked his cape, revealing a flash of yellow and therefore his location. He didn't think much of it. It was just to let Kid Flash know he was there. There was no way that one guard was even still looking at him, let alone saw him move. At least, that's what he thought.

 

A loud bang was all he registered at first. Gun fire. High powered assault rifle. Powerful enough to tear through his uniform like tissue paper. Robin heard Kid Flash shout his name, fear tainting his voice. Why was he shouting? Didn't he remember that they had to be quiet?

 

That's when he finally felt the hole the bullet had made in his chest.

 

The last thought Robin had before he fell out of the tree as dead weight was _Batman is going to be so pissed._

 

* * *

 

 

When Kid Flash heard the gunshot, he impulsively shouted Robin's name, fearful that the shot had hit him. At first, it seemed like everything was fine. Robin just looked stunned, as though he hadn't been expecting the gunfire either. Then Robin clutched a hand to his chest, his face scrunched up in pain. His voice sounded over the mind-link in a hazy way, as if it hadn't been intentional. But before Kid Flash could question why Batman would be upset, the teenage vigilante fell right out of the tree.

 

Kid Flash lunged forward, just barely managing to catch his friend before he hit the ground. His knees buckled from the impact, but he kept a tight grip on Robin. Gently, he set him on the ground, ignoring the shouting coming from behind him. The guards could wait; Robin couldn't.

 

He moved the hand Robin had clutched tight to his chest, even unconscious as he was. What lay underneath made Kid Flash want to puke. A bloody hole had bee ripped through Robin's chest, much too close to his heart.

 

_Kid Flash? Kid Flash! Report!_ Aqualad demanded.

 

_Wally, answer us dammit!_ Artemis snapped when he didn't respond right away. _What happened?_

 

_Rob-Robin was shot_ , he managed to think back at them. _What do I do?!_

 

_Run him back to the Bioship_ , Miss Martian suggested. _There's a system onboard that should stabilize him until we can get back to Mount Justice._

 

_Shouldn't you do it? You can levitate him. I don't want to jostle him and move the bullet if it's still in there._

 

_It won't matter if you don't get him to the Bioship!_ Zatanna's mental voice was wrought with a mixture of worry and fury.

 

He nodded, though none of them could see him. Right. Okay. He could do this. All he had to do was pick up his dying friend and run him to the Bioship so they could get him to someone who could save his life. As he carefully lifted Robin's too light body, he vaguely registered that he might be going into shock. He shook his head right before taking off. He didn't have time for that; he had to help Robin. It only took a moment to get Robin to the Bioship, but it was one of the longest moments of his life. Once inside, he set him on a newly formed table. Straps shot out from underneath and bound Robin's limp form, immobilizing him.

 

Wally tugged off his goggles and pulled his cowl down, sliding a hand through his hair. How could this have happened? How could he not have seen the guard, not pushed Robin out of the way? What would happen if-if... He couldn't even finish the thought.

 

He grasped Robin's gloved hand - the one not covered in his own blood - and held tight. He wasn't letting go until he knew Robin was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bring him in here!" Batman snapped as soon as the doors to the Bioship opened up. "Quickly!"

 

M'gann's eyes flared solid green as she levitated Robin's limp form, carrying him as quickly as she could to the med bay. She was thankful that Conner had had the sense to remind the team to warn their mentors that the young vigilante had been critically injured on their way back. If they hadn't, she wasn't sure what would have happened when they got back. Most likely mad scrambling and precious time wasted.

 

Once Robin was carefully situated on a hospital bed, Batman shooed out everyone except for the other mentors. He spent only a second checking to make sure none of the teenagers were watching before turning to the boy on the bed. Single bullet hole right through the heart, no movement, no heartbeat. No exit wound either, he noted as he carefully lifted Robin so he could remove his cape.

 

Batman glanced up at Black Canary. "Go find gauze and a hospital gown," he instructed. "Red Tornado, find me something to remove the bullet. Once it's out, he'll be able to heal the rest of the way."

 

Within seconds, a scalpel and a very long pair of tweezers were handed over. He briefly set them down so he could remove the boy's shirt, just to make sure no particulates got into the wound while he was operating.

 

It was easy enough to reach the bullet from Robin's heart, not having to worry about injuring the boy further. By all rights, his son was dead on the table. Batman's own heart clenched at the thought, but he forced himself to keep his hand steady as he pulled the bloody bullet out of the wound. The moment nothing remained inside the hole, it began to mend itself.

 

"That is truly remarkable," Red Tornado commented in that flat tone he always had. Somehow, it made the situation even worse. "I have never before encountered a healing factor that can resurrect the dead."

 

Batman said nothing as he took the gauze from Black Canary and placed it over the spot on Robin's chest. Judging by the tales the boy had shared of his past, a wound of this magnitude would take roughly fifteen minutes to heal, but that didn't mean it would stop bleeding as soon as his healing factor kicked in. He didn't think Robin would want to wake up wearing a bloody hospital gown.

 

He shooed the other two out of the room, told them to inform the team that Robin would be alright. Once alone, he sank into the chair nearest the bed and dropped his head into his hands. Oh god. He had just pulled a bullet out of his son's heart.

 

Intellectually, he had always known there was a possibility that Robin would get hurt. But he had never truly believed it. The boy had always been too sneaky, too smart, too quick, too good at what they did. He had never gotten so much as bruise before.

 

Then again, how would he know if he had ever been injured before? By all rights, Robin could have been heavily injured on every single mission Batman had ever taken him on and he would have healed within minutes, if not seconds.

 

He looked up at his son's prone form on the bed, wondering just what he was going to say to him when he awoke.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin woke slowly, unsure of where he was at first. The ground was too soft, the light too bright, his clothes too loose. And then he opened his eyes and realized he wasn't on the island any longer. He was in the med bay at Mount Justice. But how did he get here?

 

"Good, you're awake."

 

Robin's head snapped to the side, taking in the dark form of Batman sitting in a tiny hospital chair. The image was almost enough to make him smile. Almost, because he just remembered why he was in the med bay to begin with. And if Batman was there...

 

"Sorry," he said quickly, before Batman could give him that all-too-familiar disappointed look. "I didn't mean to get shot, especially while on a mission with the team. It won't happen again."

 

Robin could almost hear Batman blink in confusion. "I was just going to say I hope you're okay."

 

"Oh. Asterous."

 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, until Robin just couldn't take it anymore. "So, how long was I out?"

 

"After I extracted the bullet from your body? Twenty minutes. Just enough time to gather the necessary materials to make it seem as though you are still recovering."

 

Robin arched an eyebrow. Materials? Batman jerked his chin toward a little table, where an assortment of makeup products rested. At first glance, it looked like the same stuff Robin worse every day, but upon further inspection, he realized that wasn't the case. The foundation was lighter, nearly three shades so, and there was an eyeshadow pallet, things he hadn't used since he had to convince the school he had the flu so he could go to the Middle East on that League of Assassins mission a few months back.

 

Comprehension dawned on his features. "Oh. Right. Um, how you want to do this? Because I'm totally cool doing it myself."

 

Batman wrinkled his nose. "I'd prefer that. And Robin? I'm glad you're alright."

 

Robin beamed at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Wally was currently wearing a hole in the floor - literally - pacing back and forth as he waited with the rest of the team for news of Robin's condition. Yeah, Black Canary had told them about an hour ago that Robin was stable and was expected to make a full recovery, but he wouldn't believe it until he saw him for himself.

 

"Maybe you should sit down," Canary suggested gently from where she stood, hovering over the team like a worried parent.

 

Wally shook his head, though he knew she couldn't see it. He couldn't sit down, not until he knew for certain that Robin was going to be okay. He could still see the gaping hole in his friend's chest, could still see the life drain from his body with every passing second. That image would probably haunt him for a long time.

 

" _Yllaw, tis nwod won!"_ Zatanna snapped, and Wally felt his body move on its own, forcing him to plop right down on the floor, legs crisscrossed. He glared at her, but remained seated, if only because he knew she'd use her magic on him again if he got up.

 

A few minutes later, Red Tornado stepped into the room. "Batman has requested I inform you all that Robin is awake. Visitation is limited to one person at a time."

 

Everyone in the room looked at Wally. Without further prompting, the speedster shot to his feet and followed the android to the med bay, using every ounce of willpower he possessed not to run ahead. When they reached the door, Red Tornado stood off to the side so Wally could go in alone.

 

Wally's eyes immediately locked onto his bedridden friend. He was pale, too pale, with slight sunken-in look around his eyes - as much as Wally could see anyway, since he was wearing his sunglasses. He barely noticed Batman skulking around in the corner, watching like a hawk watches its prey.

 

"Hey, Kid Mouth's gone quiet," Robin said, a weakness to his voice that Wally absolutely despised.

 

Wally blinked, and found his feet had sped him to Robin's bedside on their own accord. He put a hand on Robin's arm, grounding himself and making sure Robin was okay. There was a pulse, beating steady and strong in Robin's wrist. It was comforting, as though it was reassuring him that Robin was alive.

 

"You look awful, man," Wally tried to joke around the sudden lump in his throat. "You should get out in the sun more."

 

Robin smiled. "Nah, patrolling at night is way more fun."

 

Wally's grip on his friend's wrist tightened. "I-I thought you were gonna die. You were _dying_ , Rob, and I couldn't do anything about it."

 

Robin's face fell into a comforting look, which didn't make any sense. Shouldn't Wally be the one comforting Robin? "Wally, I'm _fine_. Give me a week and I'll be back on the team. Hey, did we get that file?"

 

Wally blinked at the sudden subject change. "Um, maybe? I don't know. I'll ask Kaldur later."

 

They talked for a few minutes more, until Batman stepped forward and reminded Wally that the rest of the team would want to see Robin as well. Wally bumped his fist against Robin"s and promised he'd send one of the others in with cookies at some point before he left.

 

It wasn't until he was on his way back to the living room that he realized Robin shouldn't have been awake yet, let alone sitting up and talking. And his pulse had been way too strong for someone who had been shot that close to the heart. And Batman hadn't disagreed with Robin's assumption that he would be back on the team within a week. Something was definitely up. Wally didn't know what, but he was going to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin sighed as he watched the door close behind his friend. That had been awful. He hated acting weak.

 

"You know he's going to be suspicious that you didn't object to me getting back on the team so soon, right?" he said to Batman. "And he'll probably eventually realize that I died, at least for a little while."

 

"But you're not dead now," Batman reminded him. "I think he'll just be happy about that. We can deal with the rest if it comes up."

 

Robin sighed again, thinking to himself. Was he? Was he not dead? Did it count as being alive if he could remember a dozen or more deaths, a dozen or more times his life had drained from his body? Did it count as being alive if all his life amounted to was a series of lies?

 

What kind of life was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of an extreme way to realize something is wrong with Robin, I’ll admit, but this is another chapter that’s been planned since nearly the beginning. I just had to change who commented on Robin’s condition from my outline to make it fit with the rest of the character-chapters, so yay for easy solutions! 
> 
> Anyway, I could use your guys’ help with something. You may have noticed that mentions of Zatanna have been few and far between (like only in this chapter and the one before). That’s probably because I have very little idea of how to write Zatanna, or what she even did in the show except get her dad turned into Doc Fate, find a ghost with Artemis on Halloween, and kiss Robin on New Year’s Eve (which I’m not including, just so you guys are aware. I don’t personally ship it, and I don’t think this Robin would be very interested in a romantic relationship, especially after what I’ve got planned). So, I’m turning to you guys: any thoughts on how Zatanna should realize something’s up with Robin? I’m hoping to have that one out next, so any and all ideas are welcome! And if it’s not the next chapter out, don’t worry; there is one more ‘something’s up with Robin’ chapter left, one that I’m actually really excited for, mostly because it also contains another major plot point that I hope you guys will like. 
> 
> With all that said, thanks for reading!


	11. A Talon's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna discovers something about the resident boy wonder on their latest mission, and suddenly everything makes a little more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna’s chapter! This idea came from RawrSquared (I may have changed your suggestion a smidge) and from me binge watching The Flash while writing (that part will make sense as you read, I hope). Also, I don’t know if the metahuman wing at Iron Heights is even canon in YJ, or if everyone just goes to the prison they infiltrated in that one episode (I can’t remember what it was called; the prison or the episode), but it is in this fic. Anyway, please enjoy A Talon’s Discovery.

It had been a month since the mission to retrieve the file from the Light's secret base. A month since Robin had been shot. A month since the team had watched him fight for his life. A month since they had been assigned any other mission. But that was about to change.

 

The team, with a newly reinstated Robin at their side, was called into the briefing room. They stood at attention - or as close as some of them ever got to attention - as Batman filled them in on the mission parameters.

 

"Hannibal Bates, aka the Everyman, has escaped from the metahuman wing at Iron Heights," he said as images and videos of said metahuman appeared on the screens. "He's a shapeshifter, able to take on the form of anyone he touches. However, he is not capable of taking on the memories or abilities of those people. That said, do not let him touch you if you can help it."

 

Zatanna watched the screens in something akin to awe. Footage of the meta was playing, footage of him shifting into other people. It was actually kind of amazing. Too bad Everyman was a store-robbing villain; he would have made one hell of a hero with that power.

 

"You all are going to the Central City mall," Batman continued. "The inmates we questioned said Everyman had mentioned the location several times during his imprisonment."

 

"Uh, quick question," Wally interrupted. "Why were we told to show up for briefing in civvies and why can't Uncle B and I take care of this? I mean, Everyman's one of ours!"

 

Batman was probably glaring at Wally, but none of them could see his eyes to know for sure.

 

"A group of teenaged heroes in the middle of a shopping mall would be a little suspicious. As for your second question, your uncle left earth this morning to assist Green Lantern with an issue in another space sector. Any other questions?"

 

When no one said anything, Batman dismissed them to the Bio-ship. Time for another mission.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ooh, maybe we could do some shopping when we're done with this_ , Miss Martian suggested giddily. _I've always wanted to go to a human mall!_

 

Zatanna grinned. _Definitely. I could do with a little retail therapy_.

 

_Can we just focus on finding Everyman?_ Superboy snapped.

 

_Fine. But after, we're coming back_.

 

The team was at the mall, scattered throughout the central area. Aqualad was leaning against a wall near the entrance to a sporting goods store, Superboy and Miss Martian (disguised as a preppy blonde) were sitting beside a fountain, Artemis was browsing the items near the front of a store, Zatanna was doing the same, only in a different store, and Kid Flash and Robin were sitting at a table in the food court.

 

Zatanna scanned the area in front of the store she was positioned in, searching for any clue that the meta might be nearby. How were they supposed to figure out who the Everyman was pretending to be? He could literally be anyone! Was she just supposed to look for doubles? He could be someone who wasn't even at the mall, though. Seriously, how did the Flash find this guy every time he broke out of prison?

 

_Hey, I think I found him_ , Robin's voice said over the mind-link.

 

_Wait up!_ Kid Flash yelped, presumably as Robin started to vanish into the crowd. _Dude, stop disappearing like that!_

 

_Stop being so close!_ Robin snapped. _I get it, last time we went on a mission, I got hurt. But I'm fine! Totally whelmed! Just back off, okay?_

 

Zatanna blinked at the vehemence in Robin's mental voice. Granted, everyone _had_ been hovering a little since the 'incident' on their last mission, but was it really necessary for him to basically yell at Kid Flash for showing concern? He had been the one who had to carry Robin back to the Bio-ship!

 

_Robin, I think you should apologize to Kid Flash_ , Aqualad suggested. _He is only concerned about losing you in the crowd._

 

_Yeah,_ Artemis added. _Chill_.

 

Robin sighed. _Sorry, KF. Guess I'm just a little jumpy_.

 

_No worries. Now come on, where'd you see him?_

 

Zatanna waited at her station, just in case it was a false alarm. And it was a good thing she did, because only seconds later, there was swearing over the mind-link.

 

_They were twins wearing the same outfit_ , Robin grumbled. _Who_ does _that?_

 

_Yeah, that sort of thing stops being cute when you're five_ , Kid Flash added. _Sorry guys_.

 

Zatanna chuckled, earning her an odd stare from a nearby shopper. That had been some impressive cursing; maybe she'd have to hang around Robin more often, if only to learn where he'd learned those.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Zatanna wasn't chuckling. There must've been a twin convention or something, because there were at least two other false alarms. Weren't twins supposed to be rare or something? She ran through all the spells she knew, all the ones she'd seen her dad use, before she remembered a specific one that just might come in handy. Anything to make this go faster.

 

_Guys? I have an idea_ , she said, stepping back from the display of earrings she'd been pretending to look at. _It's a longshot, but I might know a spell that can help us_.

 

_Why didn't you say something earlier?_ Superboy asked harshly. Zatanna could almost see his scowl.

 

_Because I've never cast it before, and it might not work. But I can try. Just give me a minute._

 

Zatanna left the store she had been positioned in and headed over to a secluded corner where she would have a clear view of the whole mall. Quietly, so as not to attract any unwanted attention, she uttered the spell.

 

" _Laever ot em yna ohw era ton ylluf namuh!"_

 

She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she instantly sought out her friends to see if it had worked. If she had done it right, every person who wasn't completely human should be lit up with a light only she could see. There was Aqualad, in the shade of ocean-blue reserved for Atlanteans. Miss Martian, in the eerie green that her eyes glowed when she used her powers. Superboy, as red as the S-shield on his shirt. And Kid Flash, as yellow as the lightning he gave off when he ran. Zatanna didn't bother looking for Artemis or Robin; they were human, so they wouldn't have any sort of light.

 

With the confirmation that her spell had worked, Zatanna began scanning the crowd in search of any other glows. Her eyes nearly immediately landed on a figure walking - not fast, but with enough speed to show purpose instead of leisure. They were glowing a very light grey, or perhaps a dark white. Zatanna grinned. There he was. The Everyman. She narrowed her eyes, peering through the light to the person underneath.

 

_Guys, I found him. Old guy, maybe fifty, greying brown hair, boring grey suit, headed right for the jewelry store_ , she said, eyes glued to the meta incase he decided to switch guises.

 

_Artemis, he's closest to you. Head him off and direct him toward the ambush point,_ Aqualad ordered. _Miss Martian, Zatanna, go help her. The rest of you, if you would meet me at the ambush point_.

 

The ambush point was an empty store, one large enough to have once been a JC Penny or Kohls. According to Kid Flash, who had visited the mall before, it had been empty for years. It also had an exit that led to the back of the mall, which would be perfect for the police to show up and take him back to Iron Heights through without causing a fuss.

 

By the time Zatanna managed to help the other girls herd the Everyman toward the ambush point, her spell had started wearing off. She only saw flashes of color when looking at the people instead of them being in color all the time, but it was enough to help her keep an eye on the meta.

 

When he was close enough to the entrance to the empty store, Miss Martian shoved him inside with a psychic blast. Zatanna briefly enjoyed the confused look that crossed the man's face as an invisible force threw him through the door. It was kind of funny, she mused as she followed her friends inside. Seeing the bad guy taken by surprise was a nice change.

 

The surprise didn't last long, unfortunately. Once the Everyman saw the assembled group, he grimaced. He shifted from the older man to a younger female that Zatanna swore she'd seen earlier in the day shopping for shoes. A smirk replaced the grimace as Everyman sunk into a fighting stance.

 

The fight was just as confusing as Zatanna expected. It got even more confusing when Everyman started turning into members of the team. Watching Kid Flash dodge a hit from Artemis just as another Artemis lunged for the first one was an interesting and strange experience.

 

After cycling through nearly all the members of the team, Everyman started morphing into some of their mentors. Zatanna guessed that they had fought him before at some point. First, of course, he turned into the Flash, an obvious choice.

 

Kid Flash wasted no time in snapping "Dude, so not cool!" and rushing over to knock the Everyman flat on his back. "You might look like him, but you're not as fast!"

 

Everyman smirked as he leapt to his feet, shifting as he did so. A perfect copy of Superman stood there, looking way too proud, as though he didn't think anyone would hurt him. Zatanna nearly laughed out loud as Superboy literally pushed Kid Flash out of the way so he could punch the fake Superman in the face.

 

"Feel better?" Artemis asked as Everyman collided hard into the wall.

 

"Yeah, actually," Superboy replied, a scowl still on his face (did Superboy ever stop scowling?).

 

This time, when Everyman got up, he wasn't Superman. He was the Caped Crusader himself, the Batman. In near synchronicity, the team stepped out of the way as Robin flung an exploding birdarang at him. The anger radiating off Robin was palpable even as the explosion threw the meta to the ground. Zatanna was suddenly very glad she was not the one on Robin's bad side.

 

Before the Everyman could get back up, Robin swooped in like the ninja he was and slapped an inhibitor collar on him. Watching the Everyman shift back into his true form was creepy, creepier than Zatanna had thought it would be after watching him shift into others. To distract herself from the meta in front of them, she glanced around at her friends. The last remnants of the spell remained, showing her the briefest of flashes of color. Blue, green, red, yellow, and black.

 

Wait.

 

Black?

 

Zatanna looked back in the direction of the black flash and, sure enough, it had been real. It lasted only a second, but it was there. And it was coming from the very last person Zatanna would have expected. It was coming from _Robin_.

 

Zatanna literally took a step back, away from the boy in question. She wished she could have just passed it off as seeing things, but that second glance had confirmed it. There was no denying it.

 

Robin was a metahuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only seven more chapters until we reach the end! I can’t believe it either, but it’s true. Up next, the last something’s-up-with-Robin chapter. Thanks for reading!


	12. A Talon's Tagalong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a lead for one of Red Arrow's cases leads him to Gotham, Robin finds himself confronted by his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you read that summary right: Roy gets his own chapter! I couldn’t just leave him out, now could I? Just a note, though: I don’t actually know how weapon/drug smuggling works, so get ready for some possible inaccuracies. Also, there’s an OC, but he’s only just mentioned (it’s the smuggler in question). And a major plot bit for a few upcoming chapters will be started here, so pay attention while hopefully enjoying A Talon’s Tagalong.

_Red Arrow, B-06_.

 

Robin and Wally both looked up from the video game they'd been playing, some racing game where they played as heroes that only existed in comic books, and grinned at each other. Roy was here! Roy rarely ever visited Mount Justice. Maybe there was a chance they could get him to join the team? It would be so awesome to get to hang out with him more often.

 

"Robin."

 

Said vigilante blinked from behind his sunglasses. "What's up?"

 

"A lead for one of my cases has led to Gotham," Roy began sternly, crossing the room to stand in front of his younger friend. "I need your help to investigate it without Batman finding out and taking the case."

 

Robin raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to smuggle you into Gotham and risk getting benched for the next month? What's in it for me?"

 

"The knowledge you helped save innocent lives."

 

Robin gave him a look, and Roy relented. "Fine. I'll go to your next team-pizza-night or whatever."

 

"Deal. Meet me at the docks tonight at eleven."

 

Roy nodded once before turning on his heel and walking back toward the zeta-tube. Once he was gone, Wally tugged on Robin's jacket sleeve.

 

"Dude, what was that?"

 

Robin grinned wickedly at him. "A chance for me to pester Roy about joining the team."

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Robin was crouched in the shadows at Gotham Harbor. A familiar red-clad figure strode out onto the dock nearest Robin's hiding place. Hmm, how to reveal he was there? He smirked as an idea came to him. With an enhanced-strength-fueled leap, Robin flicked his cape into a facsimile of Batmanâ€™s traditional pose as he fell toward Red Arrow.

 

Just as expected, Red Arrow flinched from the shadow Robin cast over him, then scowled when he saw who it was.

 

"You are so immature," he scolded as Robin straightened up from the crouch he had landed in.

 

"You don't know how to have fun," Robin countered with a grin. "Now come on, tell me what you know about your lead."

 

'The lead' turned out to be a rumor that weapons-and-drug smuggler Fredrick Saunders had decided to try and compete with the big guns in Gotham. Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. That's all they needed, _more_ weapons and drugs on the streets. According to Red Arrow's intel, Saunders brought the merchandise to the city weeks before he planned on selling it and hid it in the darkest, creepiest place he could find, so as to deter any sticky-fingered thieves.

 

Robin could think of about twenty different places that matched that description within a ten-block radius. They were in Gotham, after all. But the more he thought about it, the more he considered the best creepy places to hide things, where people just would not go and mess with them. He listed a few to Red Arrow, who stopped him about halfway through.

 

"Sewers?" he parroted. "Saunders has used sewers before to hide his merchandise. Let's go check it out."

 

Robin's face screwed up in a disgusted scowl. The sewers had always seemed nasty, not that he'd ever been in them. For some reason, Batman had never let Robin go with him down into the sewers. Granted, the only time Batman ever went there himself was when Killer Croc escaped from Arkham, but he was still safely locked away in the asylum.

 

Even though he had no memory of ever being in the sewer, Robin still managed to lead Red Arrow to a nearby entrance. As they dropped into the thankfully shallow water - well, shallow liquid he didn't want to think about the origins of - he started walking, almost as if by instinct.

 

As they walked, Robin asked questions about Saunders, if only to keep himself distracted from the strange feeling of fear that had settled into his bones. There was nothing to be afraid of, he kept reminding himself, Killer Croc was in Arkham, Batman was patrolling on the other side of the city. He should be totally traught, no dis whatsoever.

 

According to Red Arrow, Saunders had been moving through the major U.S. cities, establishing footholds in the crime-ridden undergrounds. He had already established himself in Coast City, Keystone, and Starling City, which is how Red Arrow found out about him. Searching for the man himself had led to nothing, but Red Arrow knew that if he could find the hidden merchandise, then he could stake it out and catch Saunders that way. It was a pretty solid plan, all things considered. All they had to do was find the cache.

 

After a few minutes, they came to an intersection of two tunnels. Robin paused, wondering which way they should go, when he noticed something. There was a carving in the wall of the sewer, a shape akin to a simplified feather alongside a dash.

 

Instinctively, he went in the direction the dash pointed, Red Arrow close on his heels. The next intersection of tunnels revealed another dash, though no feather this time, which he again followed. At some point, Robin had stopped searching for the stash of contraband, solely focused on these odd symbols. There was something important about them, something he could almost remember.

 

Eventually, he came to a dead end, with a new symbol carved near the corner of the two walls. This symbol looked almost like . . . almost like . . .

 

An owl.

 

Robin flinched harshly, as though he had been burned. Oh god. He _remembered_. When he had first been allowed out of the manor, Batman hadn't trusted him, not fully. So he'd Ordered Robin to forget the way back to the labyrinth. It had been one of the most difficult Orders to follow, forcing himself to bury those memories so far down that he couldn't remember how to go back to his old masters.

 

But these marks? He remembered them now. They were signals, signs for new talons who may get lost upon returning from their first mission. The dashes led toward the right tunnel, and the owl face? The owl face meant the door was nearby.

 

Robin was only steps away from the place that had stolen his childhood.

 

He scrambled backward, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get away. He shoved Red Arrow, who swore violently as he collided with the wall. Robin didn't care. He just had to get out, get _away_ from this nightmarish place.

 

* * *

 

 

Red Arrow knew something was up when Robin started moving through the sewers with some sort of destination in mind. At first, he'd thought it was because he had an idea of where the smuggled weapons and/or drugs could be, but he reconsidered after his third attempt at asking where they were going. Robin seemed off in his own little world at the moment. But Red Arrow followed him anyway, curious as to what had distracted him.

 

When they came to a dead end, Red Arrow thought that had been the end of it. Turn around, go back to searching for Saunders' stash, but Robin once again defied expectations. Instead, he freaked out and shoved Red Arrow against the wall in his haste to get out of there. He followed him, swearing the whole way. What had gotten into him?

 

Robin was a slippery little shit, he'd give him that. If Red Arrow hadn't been with Robin when they had made their way down there, he knew he would've lost him. But he managed to follow him, all the way back out of the sewers, all the way back to where they had met by the docks.

 

When Red Arrow caught up to Robin, the younger vigilante looked as though he was one step away from having a panic attack. His back was pressed against a shadow-drenched wall, his cape wrapped around his tiny frame. It was actually kind of heartbreaking, if Red Arrow was going to be completely honest with himself.

 

He knelt down beside Robin, slow and gentle as he reached out for the boy's shoulder. When he got about an inch away from touching him, Robin froze, a deeper fear crossing his face. Okay, no touching. Got it.

 

"Robin?" he said softly, backing up a bit and letting Robin see he wasn't holding any weapons. "Robin, you okay?" He already knew the answer to that, but it was best to ask anyway.

 

Red Arrow kept talking in that gentle tone, trying to get him to calm down and explain what had freaked him out so bad. It seemed like hours before Robin finally looked up at him. He could still see the fear in his face, but it was partially hidden behind what appeared to be an attempt at a reassuring smile. It looked more like a pained grimace.

 

"Sorry 'bout that," Robin said in a weak attempt at his usual light tone.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Red Arrow quickly said, shutting the apology down in a way usually reserved for spooked victims. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

 

The sad attempt of a smile quickly vanished from Robin's face. Okay, so no talking about it. Got it. Red Arrow was silent for a moment before he realized what he had to do. He heaved a heavy sigh. This was going to completely ruin his case, but his friend needed his help more.

 

"Give me your communicator."

 

"You mean the Bat-comm?"

 

Red Arrow stared at him. "That can't seriously be what it's called."

 

There was that pained smile again. "I'm wearing him down on the name." He handed it over though, so that was something. Red Arrow could feel the boy's eyes on him, watching him like a hawk as he put it in his ear and activated it.

 

" _Robin?"_ Batman's voice came over the line. " _I thought you were working on a project tonight; why are you down in the Cave?"_

 

"He's not." He could almost _feel_ the Bat-glare through the line as he quickly added "This is Red Arrow. Robin is with me, down by the docks. You need to pick him up."

 

" _What happened? Is Robin alright?"_ Huh. Red Arrow was honestly expecting something like 'Why are you in my city?' or 'Leave immediately,' not parental concern. It was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise all the same.

 

"We were investigating the sewers-"

 

" _The sewers?"_ Batman's voice was full of worry, which kind of scared him. He'd never known Batman to show any emotion outside of angry, stoic, or disappointed. Worry was something new. " _I'll be right there_."

 

"Batman's on his way," Red Arrow said as the line was cut. He took out the comm and handed it back to Robin, who was enough of himself to screw his face up in disgust. He didn't blame him; no one liked sharing comms. It was kind of gross.

 

It didn't take nearly as long for Batman to get there as Red Arrow expected. He stepped out of the shadows, moving in a way that telegraphed his intentions. Red Arrow recognized the movements, straight out of his how-to-deal-with-victims training from Green Arrow, but he'd never seen them used on one of the sidekicks before.

 

Batman barely spared Red Arrow a glance before crouching down beside Robin, scooping him up in his arms and getting to his feet. Red Arrow couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the Batman, the scariest damn hero he'd ever met, carrying Robin like a child, while Robin was squirming and complaining "Put me down! I'm not a little kid!" with just the barest hint of relief in his voice.

 

After they vanished into the shadows, Red Arrow sat there for a moment longer, just processing what he had witnessed. Robin was weird. Batman was weird. Gotham was weird.

 

Eventually, he did get up and decide that, hey, Batman hadn't kicked him out of Gotham, so he could continue his search in peace. As he made his way back into the sewers, however, he found himself following the same path they had taken last time. He had to know, what had Robin seen that had scared him so bad? When he reached the dead end, he started searching around the corner Robin had been looking at.

 

There was a carving, an oval that looked almost like an owl face, near where the two walls met. And there, on the ground, was a white feather. He picked it up, examining it closer. Had that been there earlier? He couldn't remember.

 

Red Arrow put it in his pocket, making a mental note to mention it to either Gotham hero the next time he saw them. Right now, he had contraband to find and a smuggler to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, someone’s there! What could it mean? All I’m gonna say is, you might want to reread the tags for this story; they’ll give you a hint about the chapter after next. Also, I’m sure that marks like that don’t exist at all in the comics, but hey, why not, am I right? Thanks for reading!


	13. A Talon's Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Robin meet his superhero friends? Well, blame Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured there should be something kind of happy near the end of this, so I’ve included this little flashback chapter where Robin meets all his friends! I really hope you guys like it, and that it’s happy enough to make up for what happens next. Also, I’m basing their personalities off of the ones in the show, seeing as I have no baseline for how they would have acted before the show. With that in mind, please enjoy a Talon’s Meetings.

"Robin, we're not going on patrol tonight," Batman said as his young partner approached the batmobile. The boy tilted his head, brows furrowed. Batman could read the confusion in his gaze and continued. "Green Arrow has requested my assistance on a case in Starling City. We're taking the zeta-tube."

 

"We?"

 

Batman felt a tiny thrill of joy at the question. Just a few weeks ago, Robin wouldn't have verbally questioned him at all, even about something as innocent as asking for clarification. He had come so far.

 

"Yes, we. Green Arrow has recently taken in a child a few years older than yourself. Both of them have decided that the boy is to become a vigilante as well. He's been active for the last few weeks, and we both think it would be a good idea for you two to meet."

 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Robin's mouth. Batman resisted the urge to smile back. He knew how much Robin had wanted to be allowed around children his age. (They had talked about it, and he would eventually be allowed to go to school, but not until he went six months without a relapse back into Talon thinking or actions.) Spending time around another vigilante child might be the safest social interaction available for the foreseeable future.

 

* * *

 

 

They met with the Starling City duo on a rooftop. Well, if Robin was going to be specific, Green Arrow and his protégé were already on the roof when he and Batman stepped out of the shadows. Robin didn't hold back his sharp grin as Green Arrow visibly jumped.

 

"Dammit, do you always have to do that?" the green-clad archer grumbled. Batman didn't answer, not that anyone had expected him to.

 

Green Arrow cleared his throat before saying "Batman, Robin, this is my sidekick, Speedy."

 

The sidekick in question was dressed absolutely awfully. And that was saying something, considering what Batman had convinced himself Robin liked to wear. The boy, Speedy, which was an awful name for an archer, was wearing something that reminded Robin of drawings of Robin Hood from those books he had been given for Christmas, but the colors were all wrong. Bright red and yellow, without any black other than the domino mask he wore, was a horrible combination for stealth.

 

"I'm not a sidekick," Speedy snapped, obviously glaring at Green Arrow. "I'm your partner."

 

Green Arrow gave him a smile that was so fake it was pathetic. "Sorry," he said, turning back to the duo, "this is my _partner_ , Speedy."

 

Batman nodded his acknowledgement to the boy before looking back at Green Arrow. "The case?" he asked.

 

"Right. How about we send the boys on patrol while we work?"

 

Robin tensed. Leave his Grandmaster in an unfamiliar city? Without anyone capable of defending him? Green Arrow may have been a member of the Justice League, but there was no guarantee he would be able to keep Grandmaster Batman safe, nor would he avenge him if something were to happen.

 

Batman's hand clasped Robin's shoulder, tightening in a familiar way. _Calm_ , it meant, _safe_. Batman wanted him to go with Speedy, wanted him to leave and mingle with someone closer to his age. But there was one thing Robin just had to knowâ€¦ He turned to Speedy, staring at him, searching for any signs. Eventually, he saw no other option than to ask.

 

"Are you like me?" Robin asked.

 

He felt Batman tense behind him even as Speedy frowned in confusion.

 

"'Like you?'" he echoed. "What, you mean a dork?"

 

"Speedy!" Green Arrow snapped. "That was uncalled for."

 

Batman spoke before Robin could explain what he meant. "Robin, Speedy didn't have the same upbringing as you." Robin understood what Batman wasn't saying. Speedy wasn't a Talon. He probably wasn't even an assassin. Strange, for someone who didn't kill to be using lethal weapons. Then again, Green Arrow was notorious for using trick arrows when standard hunting arrows would work just as well.

 

"Okaaay," Green Arrow trailed off awkwardly. "Batman, why don't we let the kids go patrol while we work on that case I was telling you about."

 

"Right. Robin, remember the rules."

 

"No excessive force, no maiming unless absolutely necessary, don't step in unless completely certain there is a crime in progress or about to occur," Robin said robotically, parroting the rules that had been drilled into his head since he had agreed to become Batman's partner. The only one he didn't repeat was the first one, the one that had earned him a strange look from Commissioner Gordon the first time they met: No killing.

 

Robin could feel Green Arrow and Speedy's eyes on him, but he didn't care. Not when Batman was giving him that very small, almost nonexistent smile that he used when Robin had done something good while they were both in costume.

 

After telling Speedy to lead Robin along Speedy's solo patrol route, Batman and Green Arrow leapt from the rooftop, using grappling hooks or zipline arrows to make their way to the next building. Speedy turned to Robin, scowling at him.

 

"You're weird."

 

Robin tilted his head. "I am?"

 

The scowl deepened. "Yeah. Come on, GA wants us to patrol while they work on that stupid case."

 

Speedy led Robin across several rooftops, scanning the streets for danger. The streets were nearly empty, and the few people they did see weren't up to anything. As they moved, Robin observed Speedy with an intensity that would frighten a lesser person. Why did Speedy seem uncomfortable? Did he not like patrolling with others? Green Arrow was basically Speedy's Grandmaster, wasn't he? So if Speedy's Grandmaster told him to do something, he had no reason to be upset. Orders were Orders, after all.

 

When they finally came to a stop, about fifteen blocks from where they had started, Speedy turned to Robin. There was an odd look on his face, as though he wasn't sure what to make of Robin. Why did he have to make anything of Robin? They were just doing what their Grandmasters wanted them to do.

 

"So, you're the infamous Robin, huh?" Speedy asked, leaning against the ledge of the building. "Scourge of Gotham, the only hero more feared than the Batman."

 

"People . . . fear me?" People weren't supposed to fear Robin. People feared Talon - well, until they died. Robin was supposed to give people hope.

 

Speedy scoffed. "Duh. You're a kid who can taken down armed thugs in seconds and laugh about it. I think even GA is a little scared of you."

 

Even Justice League members were scared of him? How had Robin gotten everything so wrong? Batman wanted him to bring more light to Gotham, not add to the darkness. His heart clenched in his chest as he tried to figure out if inspiring fear in people was disobeying an Order. Hadn't he been told to help people? Was making people scared hurting them?

 

"Robin? Hey, Robin, calm down. I didn't mean it, alright?" Speedy's voice was low, a little harsh from worry, and just the thing Robin needed to focus on. He had never been Ordered not to scare people. He hadn't disobeyed. Everything was fine.

 

"Sorry," he said a few minutes later, bowing his head in shame. "I overreacted."

 

Speedy shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should've realized you were freaking out when I called you scary. Guess it clashes with the whole helpful-kid thing."

 

Robin gave him a half-smile. "It's okay. Hey, wanna go find some bad guys to take down?"

 

A sharp grin spread across Speedy's face. "Definitely."

 

* * *

 

 

"Robin? Wait here," Batman said, in the half-Voice he used when he didn't want to Order Robin but still wanted him to do what he said.

 

Robin sank into the shadows, watching as Batman approached Gotham Harbor. There had been an alert on the Bat-computer, signaling something was in the harbor that didn't belong there. Something small and fast-moving. Apparently, Batman knew exactly what it was and wanted to be there when it reached land.

 

Batman stood near the edge of a dock, rigid as a statue, as they waited the final seconds until the projectile reached land. Robin's eyes widened as a huge splash erupted from the harbor, two figures leaping from the water and landing right in front of Batman. Robin recognized one of them, clad in orange and green: Aquaman. The other, much younger and wearing red and black, was unfamiliar to him, but judging from the fact he came out of the water at Aquaman's side, Robin guessed that this was the hero's trainee. He probably had a silly name, like Waterboy or something.

 

"Ah, Batman," Aquaman greeted. "Glad you could meet with us. This is my protégé, Aqualad."

 

Robin forced himself to hold back a laugh. Aqualad? That was almost as bad as Waterboy!

 

"Where is Robin?" he continued. "I thought he would be with you?"

 

Batman inclined his head slightly, so slightly that most people wouldn't have even noticed it. Robin knew what that meant. He leapt from the shadows, flicking his cape outward like Batman did when he wanted to scare his enemies. It didn't have quite the same effect, since Robin's cape wasn't cut to resemble bat wings, but it was enough to cast a vaguely bat-like shadow over the two Atlanteans.

 

Robin landed beside Batman in a crouch, quickly straightening to stand almost at attention (he and Batman had been working on helping him relax recently, and he was starting to get it). He grinned and waved. Aquaman and Aqualad nodded in return.

 

"A pleasure to meet you, Robin," Aquaman said. "I've heard a lot about you."

 

"Really? I didn't know there was a lot to tell." Robin may have said it with a laugh, but he was completely serious. Other than his training with Batman and his training with the Court that they never talked about, there was nothing about him to tell.

 

Aquaman laughed too. "Ah, a sense of humor. Something rare in Gotham, I take it. Robin, this is Aqualad."

 

"Greetings," the young Atlantean said formally.

 

Robin stuck out a gloved hand. "Hi." Aqualad shook his hand, and Robin noticed slight webbing between his fingers. Cool.

 

Batman and Aquaman went to discuss something that had to do with the Justice League, leaving Robin and Aqualad alone. Robin knew what Batman was doing. Ever since he met Speedy, Batman had been more determined than ever that Robin make more friends. Well, Alfred was the insistent one, Batman was just doing what Alfred told him. No one says no to Alfred.

 

"You are not what I was expecting," Aqualad said once their mentors appeared to be out of earshot. Robin knew that Batman would never go that far, and if he did, he'd probably have some sort of tech that would let him hear everything anyway.

 

"What were you expecting?"

 

"Someone . . . older?"

 

Robin grinned. "You know, a lot of people say that. The commissioner did. I think he yelled at Batman the next time they met because of my age." He didn't just think so, he knew so. It had only been Alfred's quick explanation that Commissioner Gordon was just worried about Robin that kept him from leaving the Cave to kill him for threatening his Grandmaster. No, just Batman. He didn't have a Grandmaster anymore. Just Batman.

 

"I've never seen weapons like those before," Robin said after a moment, looking at the weapons strapped to Aqualad"s back. "What are they?"

 

"They are called water bearers," Aqualad explained. "With them, I can control water, form it into other weapons or control the path it takes."

 

"Water? C-can you control ice, too?" Ice was horrible. Ice meant cold, and cold meant being back in his coffin.

 

Unaware of Robin's unease, Aqualad mused "I do not know; I have never tried. It would be an interesting trial, at the very least."

 

"Y-yeah, just maybe not now? Batman might get upset if you freeze the harbor over or something." Robin's voice had a slightly hysterical edge, not that Aqualad seemed to notice.

 

They stood there for a while, a few words passed between them. Robin could tell that Aqualad was a nice guy, would probably be a great friend, though they had very little in common. Robin was interested in how many weapons Aqualad seemed to know how to use. He had never used a mace before. Too messy; the Court preferred clean yet personal deaths, hence the knives.

 

When Batman and Aquaman came back, Robin was seconds away from challenging Aqualad to a sparring session, just to see whose training was better. He was pretty sure he could take him, even just using the nonlethal moves Batman taught him. But one look from his mentor had him standing down. How did Batman always know what he was going to do?

 

* * *

 

 

"OhmygodUncleBlookit'sBatmanandRobinlooklooklookwaitwhyaretheyhereIthoughttheyonlyworkedinGothamohmygodareyougoingtokickthemoutpleasedon'tkickthemoutIwannatalktothematleasttoRobinhe'sreallycoolpleasedon'tkickthemout!"

 

Robin winced at the loud, fast, nearly indecipherable words spilling out of the young speedster's mouth. Batman had brought him to Central City the very evening they learned the Flash had a sidekick. Kid Flash wore bright yellow and red (a very common color scheme among sidekicks, Robin was discovering. Were they copying his uniform?) and a pair of goggles instead of a mask. He had definitely only just come into his powers, if his quick talking and random vibrating were any indication. Robin hoped he would learn to slow down. He was going to get a headache.

 

"Kid, I'm not going to kick them out," Flash laughed. "Batman asked if Robin could meet you."

 

A huge, beaming smile overtook Kid Flash's face. "Really? That'ssocoolIcan'tbelieveRobinwantedtomeetme!" He turned to Robin. "Dude! You'resoawesome! Ican'tbelieveyouwantedtomeetme!"

 

Robin gave a small smile but winced all the same. Enhanced hearing was great for the terrified near silence of Gotham's night, but not so much when talking to loud people. Batman put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Robin relaxed into the touch, as much as he dared to anyway. He was fairly certain that neither speedster could even tell he had moved.

 

Flash nudged his sidekick with his elbow. "Why don't you show Robin that trick I taught you yesterday?"

 

Kid Flash nodded. "Definitely! ComeonRobin! It'llbereallycool!" He made a grab for Robin's hand, though was deftly dodged by the younger vigilante. He didn't like people touching him for no reason.

 

* * *

 

 

The trick, it turned out, was Kid Flash creating miniature tornadoes as he spun around like a top. Apparently, Flash had gotten the idea from his own ability to create whirlwinds by spinning his arms and from one of their rogues, who could do pretty much the same thing. It was really cool, all things considered. Robin grinned wickedly when Kid Flash stopped spinning.

 

"That was alright," he said, humorous edge to his voice. "You must be dizzy though."

 

Kid Flash shook his head, which turned out to be a mistake when the momentum sent him leaning too far, loosing his balance. Robin had to laugh as the speedster landed flat on his rear, looking dazed and confused.

 

"Whoa," Kid Flash said, trying and nearly failing to get back on his feet. "Definitely gotta work on that."

 

"At least you've slowed down a little," Robin offered. "You talked too fast earlier."

 

Kid Flash shrugged. "Speedsters talk fast when they're excited. You should hear Uncle B when Aunt I makes lasagna. Nobody can understand _anything_ he says."

 

Robin fixed him with a look. "Are secret IDs even a thing with you? Code names can literally be lifesavers."

 

Kid Flash grimaced. "But they're so boring! And I only use their initials. No one's gonna figure it out."

 

Robin shook his head. "If someone learns who you are, or who the Flash is, it'll only take listening to what you've called him to figure out the other's ID. I bet I can figure out who you both are without having to ask Batman."

 

Kid Flash grinned. "Oh really? Bet you can't do it in a week."

 

"What happens when I do?"

 

"I'll . . . do your science homework?"

 

Robin laughed. "I don't go to school." Not for lack of trying, either. The longest he'd gone without a relapse was four months, so close to the six-month mark.

 

"You're homeschooled? Dude, that sucks. I'd _hate_ to be homeschooled. Okay, so if you can figure out who the Flash and I are in a week without asking Batman or going into his secret files that I know he has because Uncle B complains about them every time Batman is brought up, then I'll owe you a favor. Anything you want or need me to do, I'll do it. As long as Uncle B doesn't get mad at me because of it. If you can't, then you sign my poster of you and Batman... that I totally do not have but will get if I win."

 

Robin grinned, extending a hand to the speedster. "Deal."

 

They shook hands, both still grinning at one another.

 

Three days later, Robin sent one Wally West an email asking him to say hello to his uncle Barry Allen and his aunt Iris West-Allen for him.

 

Two weeks after that, Robin cashed in the favor by visiting the West-Allen household to spend the afternoon learning how to beat Wally at video games. Alfred _did_ insist Robin learn how to do normal kid things, after all.


	14. A Talon's Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is taking a walk alone in Gotham one evening. No one knows what happened to him next. It's like he just vanished. But as Batman investigates, he realizes the worst has happened. The Court of Owls has resurfaced. And they want their Talon back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been planned since the beginning, even if it hadn’t really been hinted at until Roy’s chapter. That being said, I really hope you enjoy it! (Well, enjoy being relative, since those tags I mentioned? Specifically the one that says Current abuse/torture? Yeah, that applies here. But it’s not really explicit, so there’s something.) Also, just a reminder: everything I know about the Court of Owls comes from fanfiction, that one animated movie that was more about Damian than anything, and a few wiki pages, so it’s probably (definitely) inaccurate. Actually, I know something is specific just to this AU, since I’ve never actually seen it before. Anyway, rambling aside, enjoy A Talon’s Disappearance!

Robin walked down the street, hands in his pockets, whistling some cheery pop song he'd heard on the radio and had been annoying Bruce with all week. He was out late for a civilian, he knew that, but Bruce had given him the night off. He was probably meant to spend said night off at Mount Justice with his friends, but sometimes it was nice being alone. Sometimes he just needed to take a long walk down the shady Gotham streets, untethered from the team, his cape, Richard Wayne, all of it. Sometimes it was nice, just being . . . him.

 

As he walked, a little storefront caught his eye, a hole-in-the-wall café he'd visited a few times in costume. They had hot cocoa that was so hot it nearly burned his mouth, great for fighting off the chill that had started invading Gotham with the late fall months. Five minutes and as many dollars later, Robin continued his walk, large paper cup cradled in one hand. He sipped at his steaming drink, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid trickling down his throat. Everything was going pretty great.

 

Then he heard screaming.

 

Robin's drink slipped from his hand, splattering against the pavement as he raced toward the source. He didn't even think to hesitate, though there were plenty of reasons to - he was in his civvies, no mask, someone could recognize him and find out his and Batman's identities. None of that mattered. He was Robin, it was his duty to help people. Batman's Orders demanded it from him.

 

The screaming led him to a dark alley. There, behind a dumpster, was a dark figure shuffling around. Robin leapt toward, ready to tackle the person away. He wasn't expecting them to spin around and bury a knife in his throat. He reeled backward as he felt blood spill down his front, but his attacker grabbed him before he could fall.

 

The last thing Robin saw was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce woke up around eleven the next morning, a common occurrence due to his nightly activities. At breakfast, Alfred mentioned Dick hadn't woken up yet, a decidedly uncommon occurrence. Bruce was concerned for a moment before he remembered Dick had been given last night off and was probably still over at Mount Justice. He chuckled quietly to himself as he thought about how much Dick had changed. For a long time he absolutely refused to leave Bruce's side. Now it was hard to get him to leave his friends and come home.

 

Around one in the afternoon, Bruce decided he should probably check in with Dick and see if he was coming home today or not. It was the weekend, and while Batman could use some assistance with patrol, he didn't necessarily need it. A weekend with his friends that wasn't due to Batman being off-world would be good for Dick.

 

Once he was down in the Cave and partially dressed in his uniform - no need to wear the whole thing if he was only going be on a video call - he contacted Red Tornado. The android appeared on the screen, face impassive as always.

 

"Batman."

 

"Red Tornado, is Robin still there? I was hoping to speak with him."

 

There was a concerningly long pause before Red Tornado answered. "Robin is not here."

 

Batman felt something twist up in his chest. "Are you sure?"

 

"I am. Robin has not visited Mount Justice in several weeks."

 

He forced his voice to remain even as he said "Well. Thank you anyway."

 

Batman cut the line before Red Tornado could say any more. Once the screen went dark, his hand balled itself into a fist in a vain attempt to keep himself calm. If Robin wasn't with his friends, and he wasn't at home, then where could he be?

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing. Hours of searching had led to _nothing_. What could have happened to Dick? Where could he have gone? The last time something like this had happened, the last time he went missing without his uniform (which was still in its case in the Cave), Dick had been kidnapped by some nutjob wanting money from Bruce Wayne. But Dick hadn't been gone that long, not after the first ransom call had ended with Bruce stealthily giving him instructions to take down the kidnapper and escape. Bruce had made sure those instructions covered all kidnapping attempts.

 

But if it wasn't a kidnapping, and he wasn't with his team, then why wasn't he home? Batman slammed his fist down on the table, anger and worry threatening to boil over. Where was his son?!

 

The Bat-computer beeped, startling him into glancing up. The facial-recognition system had found something! He eagerly opened the program, searching for the results. There was a string of security camera feeds. Batman pressed play, watching as his son walked down the streets of Gotham alone. He watched as it started to get dark, watched as Dick stopped in a little café and left with a steaming drink, probably hot cocoa considering how cold it was getting. He watched Dick drop the cup and start running. He watched as Dick vanished into an alley.

 

He watched as no one emerged from that alley, not one person, not even Dick.

 

Batman shot from his chair and ran to the Batmobile. He had Dick's last known location. There had to be some clue there, some evidence of where he went. He was going to get him back.

 

* * *

 

 

The tires of the Batmobile squealed as Batman pulled up to the alley in question. He leapt from the vehicle and made his way into the shadows. He had no idea what he was looking for, other than something that could lead him to who could have taken Dick.

 

Of course, some things were easier said than done. There wasn't much to look at in the alley, other than a half-filled dumpster and a rickety fire escape that had to be the way Dick left, though the bottom level was completely gone. How would they have gotten him up there? Grappling hook? Was it a two-man job with a pulley system? He didn't know. There were no clues.

 

Batman was moments away from punching the wall in frustration when he spotted something. Something small, something pale, something that shouldn't have been in a dingy alley. He knelt down, picking it up. His eyes widened beneath his cowl. It was a white feather. Specifically, it was a feather from an owl. His heart leapt to his throat.

 

Oh god.

 

The Court of Owls was back.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin came to slowly. At first, all he could focus on was the strange sticky feeling on his throat. Then he felt the cold seeping into his bones from whatever he was lying on. It was hard, rough, like stone. Was he in the Cave? The floor felt very similar. But Bruce never let it get this cold, even going so far as to heating the floor in the places Robin spent a lot of his time in.

 

And then he remembered. He'd been stabbed, his throat sliced open by someone with bright yellow eyes. Eyes like his.

 

He bolted upright, eyes flying open. It took him only a fraction of a second to realize where he was. No. No no _no no nonono!_ Bruce had told him he'd dismantled the Court, that they were never going to get him again. He'd _promised!_ But if he was here, if he was in the damned _labyrinth_ , then that meant -

 

A figure moved in the shadows, stepping out into the dim light. Robin felt the blood drain from his face as he looked up into the eyes of the last person he had ever wanted to see again.

 

"Welcome home, my Gray Son."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, has anyone talked to Rob lately?" Wally asked as he plopped down on the couch.

 

Nearly everyone was at Mount Justice, save Kaldur and Robin. Kaldur's absence was easily explained, what with his ever-growing responsibilities in Atlantis, but Robin? Robin usually spent at least one weekend out of the month with the team. But he hadn't visited since Roy had shown up asking for his help. That had been six weeks ago.

 

"I haven't," M'gann said, shaking her head.

 

The rest of the team shook their heads as well. Huh. Had no one had contact with Robin recently? Wally huffed as he leaned back, resting his elbow on the back cushion. When was the last time he'd talked to Robin? They'd texted a while back, maybe three weeks? Robin had said something about having the night off, but that he wasn't visiting Mount Justice.

 

"Guys, what if . . ." Zatanna said, trailing off with an uncertain expression on her face.

 

"What if what?" Artemis asked.

 

Zatanna bit her lip and shook her head. "Never mind."

 

"No, what?" Now everyone was curious.

 

Zatanna sighed, eyes glued to the floor as she said "What if Batman found out Robin's a metahuman and fired him?"

 

There was a beat of silence, then Wally burst out laughing.

 

"Rob, a meta? Yeah, he does some things that aren't technically possible, but that's . . ." Wally's voice died as comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh my god, Rob's a meta."

 

Artemis scoffed. "Really? What makes you say that?"

 

"Remember when he got shot?" Everyone grimaced, but nodded anyway. "I knew he healed way too fast. I knew it, but I didn't think much of it because Batman hates having metas in Gotham, so why would his partner be one? But the only way Rob could've healed that fast is if he has a healing factor, and a damn good one."

 

"Would Batman really make Robin stop being Robin if he found out he was a metahuman?" Conner asked.

 

"Dude, you've never tried to work in Gotham before, but trust me; Batman _hates_ working with metas on his turf. Not even many meta _villains_ work in Gotham. Most of his rogues are just regular crazy humans."

 

"Before we jump to any conclusions, why don't we just call Batman and ask to speak to Robin?" M'gann suggested. "Red Tornado is in the briefing room. We can ask him to call for us, so we know Batman will answer."

 

That was good a plan as any. Together, they got to their feet and headed to the briefing room, where Red Tornado was usually milling around. M'gann asked him if he could contact Batman for them, a request to which he readily agreed. There was something to be said about the helpfulness of androids.

 

The call took a moment to go through, but when it did, the team could instantly tell something was wrong. Batman looked bad, his shoulders sagging under the weight of what appeared to be stress. His mouth was pressed into a thin line; not the way it normally was, with the effort of being dark and creepy, but with something more human. Something like worry.

 

"What is it?" he demanded, and oh, he sounded _awful_.

 

"Can we talk to Robin?" M'gann asked. "We haven't seen him in a while."

 

"Yeah, he's not answering my texts," Wally added. "What gives?"

 

Batman was silent for a long moment. Such a long moment, in fact, that M'gann almost asked him again, thinking he hadn't heard them.

 

"Robin has . . . taken a leave of absence. He will contact you when he is able."

 

Before they could ask what that meant, ask why Robin would leave without saying anything, Batman ended the call.

 

They were left with more questions than answers, one more pressing than the others: Where was Robin?

 

* * *

 

 

Robin staggered to his feet, clutching his knives like a lifeline. He had no idea how long he'd been fighting, no idea how many times he had died, no idea how many times he had failed. William Cobb, the source of all Robin's worst nightmares, gave him a sharp, predatory grin as Robin lunged at him and missed.

 

Cobb had smugly promised Robin freedom if he could do one thing: kill him _permanently_. Robin had no doubt that the moment he succeeded - if he succeeded, which was next to impossible, even back when he had killed without hesitation - another Talon would be unfrozen and put in front of him to retrain him, but the offer was so enticing. Kill Cobb in one of the very, very few lasting ways, and get his freedom.

 

Robin jabbed his blades toward Cobb's torso, but the elder was too fast. As Robin tried in vain to correct himself before he overextended and fell slightly off-balance, Cobb took a blade of his own and cleanly sliced up Robin's arm from wrist to elbow.

 

"Sad, really," Cobb said as Robin collapsed, already starting to feel the effects of blood loss. He would bleed out before he could heal, not that it would keep him dead for long. Just another way he was like the monster he was fighting. "All that training with your false master, and yet you can barely fight at all. Tell me, how does the self-proclaimed protector of Gotham fail to teach his stolen apprentice how to avoid death? Or does Batman not care enough about his little Robin?"

 

Robin's eyes widened. How did Cobb know?

 

"Oh, don't look so surprised," he scoffed. "The Court has always known the Batman's identity. Just as they knew who you were the moment you were paraded around the city, despite your best attempts to conceal your true nature. You honestly think they would have sent you after the Bat without knowing everything about him? I must admit, though, going through his files was something of a treat, especially when we came across his attempts to take away the gift the Court has given you."

 

Robin's mind was admittedly hazy from the blood loss, but he could swear Cobb had just said Batman was working on a cure for Robin. But that was crazy. Batman had never mentioned working on a cure before.

 

Cobb continued, as if he hadn't just completely destroyed everything Robin thought he knew about Batman. "He was rather close in figuring out how to reverse the process to create lesser Talons. It's something the Court themselves have had to do to a few unworthy candidates, so we already have the - well, I suppose you would call it an antidote. It would have made you _human_ again, had you been given it."

 

W-What? Robin wasn't completely a Talon?

 

"Of course not," Cobb snapped. Robin hadn't even realized he'd been speaking aloud. "You've never wondered how I heal faster than you, how I'm stronger and faster and far superior? It's not just decades of training. But the Court has decided, in order to prevent the Batman from desiring you return to him, they are going to give you this gift, even though you failed in your mission."

 

Robin glanced up, forcing his eyes to focus on Cobb's predatory grin.

 

"Then you'll never be able to escape the Court's clutches."

 

* * *

 

 

Batman glowered at the screen in front of him. Four weeks. _Four weeks_ since he had learned the Court of Owls was back, since they had taken Robin, and he still had no idea where they were meeting! If he could just find one Owl, just one, he knew he could find their meeting place and then bring Robin home.

 

The Bat-computer beeped, his search finally complete. He scoured the results, searching for the information he so desperately sought. Relief swelled in his chest.

 

Finally.

 

A name.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin awoke with a start. He was in some sort of room filled with medical equipment, strapped down to a table. It was a familiar room. This was the room where they created the Talons, pumped them full of chemicals and twisted their biology until they were no longer human. Robin tugged against his restraints. Strong. Unbreakable by anyone save Superman.

 

That was when Robin noticed something. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing, but his chest wasn't burning. And his heartrate was slow, too slow. It was so slow, in fact, that he was worried it wasn't beating at all, until he felt a faint pulse. A beat every five seconds, give or take.

 

Robin closed his eyes, clenching his teeth to hold back the sob he knew was about to escape. Cobb had been right. Robin _hadn't_ been a full Talon. Not until now. And if Cobb had been right about him not being a full Talon, then he must be right about there not being a cure for this. And if there wasn't a cure, Batman was sure to hate him.

 

It was no secret how Batman felt about metahumans operating in Gotham. Robin had thought that maybe, just maybe Batman didn't care he was technically a metahuman, but if he'd been looking into a cure, that meant he had cared. It seemed to Robin that Batman had only kept him on the hope that eventually he would have a normal human kid. He didn't want a meta as his partner.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin had thought his retraining had been brutal before, but it was nothing compared to how it was after he had been fully talonized. Cobb was ruthless, barely letting Robin heal before he found a new way to kill him, all the while avoiding the few ways to keep him down permanently. Robin would have been impressed by his creativity if it wasn't so awful.

 

In the seconds between death and fully healed - because that's all it took now, seconds or maybe only a few minutes, nowhere near as long as it used to - Robin had time to think. Sometimes he wondered why Cobb didn't just kill him permanently. He could do it. Robin knew he could. The first time he had been with the Court, he'd seen it done. He knew Cobb hated him, could see the rage in his eyes every time he looked at Tal - Robin. So why didn't he just end it?

 

Other times, he found himself calculating how long he'd been with the Court this time. It had to have been at least a month, if not more. If he'd been here that long, Batman must have known he was missing, right? And since Talons always left behind a single owl feather when they completed a mission, there had to have been one left in the alley he had been abducted from. Batman wasn't stupid; eventually, he would have to have found the security footage of Robin running into the alley. He had to know Robin was back with the Court, and not of his own volition.

 

Bruce knew where the labyrinth was. He'd been there once, before Talon had been sent to kill him. He'd only mentioned it to Talo - _Robin_ once, but once was enough for Robin to know Bruce could find him.

 

Did he just . . . not care? Did he know what had happened to Robin and decided getting him back just wasn't worth the trouble? Maybe he knew what kind of monster they had turned him into and realized he wasn't willing to work with him anymore. Maybe he just didn't want him back.

 

In those seconds between dead and alive, he felt a tear slipped down his face. Batman wouldn't take him back, even if he got free. Gotham didn't need another monster stalking the streets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the realization that Batman wouldn't want him back, Robin gradually stopped fighting. He stopped resisting the soft echoing voices that permeated the labyrinth, telling him he belonged to the Court. He stopped resisting Cobb's teachings, went back to using lethal force without hesitating. He just . . . stopped. He stopped being Robin. Being Robin hurt too much. It just reminded him of everything he had lost. His parents, his childhood, his life, his new family, his partnership with Batman. He'd lost everything being Robin.

 

It was easier being Talon.

 

* * *

 

 

Batman perched in the rafters of one of the oldest and most prestigious theaters in Gotham. It had been rented out for the whole week, though was hosting no show. No show anyone but an Owl would want to see.

 

Batman had searched and stalked and bugged the few Owls he had managed to track down, finding repeated mention of this specific theater at this specific date. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the Court down by himself, much as he loathed to admit it, but he also didn't want the Justice League to interfere with this. He didn't want them to see Robin in the clutches of the Court. So he contacted Commissioner Gordon, who he knew wanted the Court gone almost as much as he did. Now they were here, at the theater, ready to bring the Court to justice and bring Robin home.

 

Gordon glanced up from his position on the ground and saw a dark shadow perched in the rafters. He knew from the moment Batman contacted him about the Court of Owls that something was very, very wrong. Batman had seemed almost . . . _worried_ , and Robin was no where in sight. Gordon had always known Robin had somehow been connected to the Court, but he had let it slide after seeing how devoted to Batman's mission the boy was. Now Batman was demanding assistance in bringing the Court down once again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Court had taken Robin.

 

There was a long few minutes of silence as the cops and vigilante waited for any signs that the meeting inside had started. It wouldn't do them any good to barge inside before they knew for certain that everyone was inside. Then, they would be able to round everyone up and make sure the Court of Owls was gone for good this time.

 

"Welcome, my brothers and sisters," a voice began loudly, muffled as it was by the closed door. Gordon glanced back up at the Batman and saw him nod solemnly down at him. He returned said nod before gesturing to his officers. Time to go.

 

They burst into the room, weapons drawn and aimed at the congregation of freaks in owl masks. There was a man standing at the front, dressed in a pure white suit, who stopped talking as soon as the door was thrown open. Three people dressed in black and gold with strange owl-like goggles ran at the officers, drawing weapons of their own. Gordon tried shouting at his men to stay back - if they were anything like the horror stories Batman had told him a few years ago, shooting them would only annoy them - but before the words could even form in his mouth, three batarangs embedded themselves in the throats of the black-clad assassins.

 

"What the hell?!" one of the officers shouted.

 

"I thought Batman didn't kill!" another added.

 

Gordon could almost _hear_ Batman roll his eyes. He knew why Batman had done it, knowing that they wouldn't stay dead once the batarang was removed and knowing they wouldn't stay down if left 'alive,' but he had to admit that seeing him ruthlessly deliver what would normally be a killing blow was a little disconcerting.

 

Some of the Owls tried to flee, tried to run for the side and exits, but found themselves face to face with the business end of a gun. Did they honestly think that the police wouldn't have the entire place surrounded? One of them tried to run past Gordon, but he grabbed them and slapped a pair of cuffs around their wrists.

 

"You're under arrest."

 

* * *

 

 

In the chaos of arrests and attempted escapes, Batman spotted the man who had stood in front of the Owls, the one who had ran the meeting, the one who was obviously in charge. This must be the Grandmaster. If anyone knew where the frozen Talons were being kept, it would be him.

 

Without hesitation, Batman leapt for the man and pinned him against a wall, ripping off his mask and pressing batarang to his throat.

 

"Where do you keep your Talons?" he demanded with a growl that had nothing to do with his voice modifier. "Where?!"

 

The Grandmaster laughed. He fucking _laughed_. He had to be crazier than the Joker. "Why would I tell you?" he asked, smugness saturating his words.

 

"You'll tell me, or I'll make sure you're in a cell in Arkham instead of Blackgate. I hear Bane has been looking for a new sparring partner."

 

Batman felt a small thrill of dark pleasure as he watched the blood drain from the Grandmaster's face. "They're in the labyrinth! In their coffins, where they're supposed to be."

 

He threw the Grandmaster aside. He had what he needed to find his son.

 

* * *

 

 

The labyrinth was not a place Batman had ever wanted to visit again. He'd been there only once before, back before Robin had been sent after him, back when the Court wanted him to join or die. But visit it he would, this time making sure that all of the Talons were sent some place where they would get help, just like Robin had.

 

Once he was in the labyrinth, he quickly found the room he was looking for. Rows upon rows of coffin-like boxes lined the floor, like nightmarish stepping stones. Batman crouched down beside the one nearest the door, peering at the metal nameplate just underneath the tiny glass window embedded into the surface of the coffin. It wasn't Robin.

 

He searched each coffin, desperation increasing the longer he went without seeing the name he was searching for. What if Robin wasn't here? What if the Court had decided to keep him somewhere else just in case Batman managed to find them? His fears were unfounded, he realized as he came to the last coffin. There, stamped in brass, was the name he had been searching for: Richard Grayson.

 

Batman heaved the lid of the coffin open, revealing a young boy clad in a black and gold uniform, frozen and unconscious. He lifted him into his arms, gently cradling him against his chest.

 

"It'll be okay," he said softly, holding Dick tighter. "We're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I have to admit, I really didn’t want to write that bit near the end where they infiltrated the Owl meeting, so it took me a while to actually get it done. And there was a convention weekend before last, so I spent a week or so straight working on my cosplays (genderbent Red Hood and DC Bombshells Batwoman, if anyone was curious). And then, just as I was nearly ready to post this, spring break sprung up on me, so I lost internet connection for the whole week (no internet at home, only at school. It sucks). Anyway, I’ll try to have the next chapter out within a week. Thanks for reading!


	15. A Talon's Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Bruce saved him from the Court. But his time with them changed him. Can he ever become the person he had been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry this took so long! But I can honestly say it wasn’t my fault this time. I almost had this finished when, wouldn’t you know, the power went out. And stayed out. For a week. It sucked, but now it’s back on and I was able to finish this up and get it posted.  
> Also, when I was writing this, I realized that some bits could sound a bit shippy, but I swear that was not my intention. I just couldn’t think of a better way to word what I was trying to say. Anyway, please enjoy A Talon’s Recovery.

The first thing Talon noticed was the warmth. It was never warm in his coffin. Some feeling was attached to being warm, something like . . . safety? Home? But that was ridiculous. Talons didn't have a home.

 

The second thing Talon noticed was the feeling of being watched. It wasn't a new feeling; sometimes the Owls would come down into the labyrinth and look in at the talons. But this gaze didn't feel like an Owl's gaze. The Owls were always slightly distant, like people looking at their possessions. Because that's what talons were. They belonged to the Court and their Owls. But this gaze felt different. Talon could feel the worry behind it, which made no sense. Who would be worried about him?

 

The third thing Talon noticed, which really should have been the first thing, was that he wasn't in his coffin anymore.

 

His eyes flashed open, taking in his surroundings. He was in a cave of some sort, behind a partition of glass. Something beneath him was soft, and when he glanced down, he realized he was lying on a bed. He knew that the bed was topped by a heated blanket, but he didn't know how he knew that.

 

On the other side of the glass stood a man dressed up like some sort of bat. _Batman_ , his mind supplied. But was the Batman a target? Was he a master? Somehow, both answers felt right, but masters were never targets, and targets could not become masters. Not if Talon had followed his Orders.

 

Batman pressed a hand against the glass wall, as though he was reaching out to Talon. Why would he be reaching out? That would imply he cared about Talon, which was absurd. Hmm, would the opposite of that be surd?

 

Talon blinked. Where did that thought come from?

 

"Dick?" Batman's voice wasn't exactly soft, but there was no other word for it.

 

Talon said nothing. Insults were rare, but not unusual. Though why Batman would be calling him a dick was a question best left unanswered.

 

"Dick," Batman tried again, "can you hear me?"

 

Oh. Dick must've been a name. A name Batman thought Talon would respond to. But it wasn't his name. Why did he think his name was Dick?

 

"Dick, please. Say something."

 

Still, Talon remained silent. He'd fallen for this trick before. Unless he was Ordered to speak, he was to hold his tongue. But sometimes, lesser Owls would talk to the talons, trick them into responding so they could punish them. Talon forced himself to stay still and not give into the shiver of horror that threatened to overtake him as he remembered being forced to fight ten other talons without any weapons while they all had their knives. He'd been dismembered twice during that fight.

 

"Dick. Answer me." There was a hard edge to the man's voice, like a master talking to a servant. Talon felt his body give a slight jerk, though he felt very little compulsion to Obey. Odd. His body recognized the Batman as a master, but his mind told him otherwise. Talon felt . . . confused? Yes, confused. How could this man be a master to his heart, but not his mind?

 

When Talon still remained silent, Batman frowned at him. He looked almost angry, though something told Talon that was his worried face. But how would he know that? How on earth would Talon know that Batman looked angry when he was worried?

 

"Grayson."

 

Talon's head violently snapped backward. That _word_. His teeth clenched, holding back a growl. This, this Bat-freak thought he could use that word against him? A shard of a memory flashed to the front of his mind, of a man with kind blue eyes and stern features sitting with him and repeating the word in a gentle voice until it stopped holding as much sway over him. Talon felt the corners of his mouth tug down into a scowl. When had that happened?

 

"Grayson," Batman repeated, voice just as hard with the expectation to be Obeyed "say something. Anything."

 

Still, Talon remained silent. If Batman thought Talon could be tricked, coerced into Obeying one who was not his Grandmaster, he had another thing coming.

 

Batman stayed on the other side of the glass for nearly twenty minutes, trying to get Talon to break his silence. But tenacity born of fear was more powerful than the Batman's will - somehow, that thought was amusing to Talon, something about the color green and annoying Batman - and so Talon refused to budge.

 

Batman eventually left, a soft puff of air that was most likely a repressed sigh escaping his mouth. Talon lay back on the cot, eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Batman would return, of that he had no doubt. The only question was when.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment the holding cell was out of sight, Bruce ripped off his cowl and threw it across the room. Why was Dick refusing to talk to him? The last time they had been in this situation, he hadn't been afraid to talk. He answered every question Batman had asked him, even before Batman had stumbled upon a way to Order him to. But now? Now he didn't respond to Orders at all.

 

Bruce dropped his head into his hands. Why had the Court taken Dick? Why had they twisted him back into that, that _monster?_ He was just a boy! He was a good kid! Despite everything he'd been through, Dick had only ever wanted to help people.

 

But the Court of Owls hadn't seen that. They hadn't seen the boy who helped Alfred in the kitchen, even though everything he'd ever tried to cook was burnt beyond recognition. They hadn't seen the boy who mucked up the English language and created fake words that were as annoying as they were amusing. They hadn't seen the boy who cared about people so much he was willing to put himself in the line of fire to protect them.

 

They'd only seen someone born to serve them, someone they could turn into some _thing_.

 

And now Bruce was worried he'd never get that boy back.

 

* * *

 

 

Talon had no idea how long he'd been lying there. Time seemed . . . unreal. Fake. Falsified. His mind wandered, something it hadn't been allowed to do while he was with the Court. He thought about a lot of things, things like 'Why did Batman care about him?' and 'Why did Talon feel guilty about disobeying Batman?' But the more he let his mind wander, the more random his thoughts seemed to become. He started thinking things like 'I probably missed team movie night' which made no sense whatsoever. Talons didn't have movie nights. Though it would have been a welcome change, the Court would never stoop so low as to treat them as anything other than the possessions they were.

 

Soft footsteps outside of his cell drew Talon's attention away from his thoughts. He glanced over, saw an elderly man carrying a tray walking toward him. A smell drifted into the cell. Mmm. There was nothing better than Alfred's cooking.

 

Talon's brow furrowed. Where were all of these thoughts coming from?

 

"I brought you something to eat," the man said, kneeling down to slide the tray through the flap on the bottom of the door. "It's quite alright if you don't eat it, but it would be appreciated if you would try."

 

Talon caught a quick glimpse of a strange sadness on the man's face as he got up and turned to leave. It wasn't until he was certain that the man was long gone that he finally got up off the cot and inspected the tray. Spicy grilled chicken and vegetables, with a glass of fruit juice. Yum. Talon hesitated, his hand hovering over the fork. He didn't need to eat, wasn't really supposed to - it would be a waste of resources - but he really, really wanted to. Somehow, he knew this was one of his favorite dishes.

 

It could be a trick, he mused. Lure him into a false sense of security, then attack when he least expected it. But if they were going to attack him, after going through all the trouble of sealing him up inside a cell with no way out, then why would they need him to be caught off guard? He was completely at their mercy so long as he was trapped in the cell.

 

Either way, he really wanted to eat the meal in front of him.

 

So that's exactly what he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Talon settled into something resembling a routine. Batman would show up a few times a day and talk to him, try to get him to talk back, and Talon would stand his ground and remain silent. (After the third day or so, Talon was fairly certain Batman wasn't actually part of the Court, but it never hurt to be cautious.) Alfred would deliver meals and Talon would eat them after he was sure the man was gone. Then he would sit back and think, letting thoughts come to him as they may.

 

He was starting to remember things. Things like being on a team of his friends. Things like keeping secrets from those friends, secrets he was afraid would destroy their friendship if they ever got out. Things like Batman was also called Bruce. Things like Alfred was basically Bruce's dad, except he wasn't because Bruce's dad was dead. Things like Bruce was always strict about how much sugar he had, but that he had a not-so-secret soft spot for chocolate. Things like Alfred always loved having help in the kitchen, but absolutely refused to let either Bruce or him help because they always managed to ruin something.

 

He was remembering things about other people, but why wasn't he remembering anything about himself?

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of the second week, Bruce was at his wit's end. He could _see_ Dick getting better in some regards. He always ate what Alfred brought without being prompted, unlike the last time when he had to be guilted into it. Reviews of the security footage from the holding cell revealed Dick staring at the ceiling for hours on end, occasionally smiling at his own thoughts - or on one memorable occasion, full out laughing. But whatever steps forward he made in private, he took two more back every time Bruce went to go see him. Not that that was going to stop Bruce from seeing him face to face at least three times a day.

 

It was on one such occasion that Bruce - he stopped wearing the cowl after the first week, hoping the sight of a familiar face would help - decided to try a new tactic. To be honest, it was the only tactic he had left. He'd tried using Dick's name, he'd tried calling him Richard, he'd tried calling him Grayson (cursing himself all the while after realizing why it didn't work like it had before. He'd done that, helped Dick move past the compulsion to Obey anyone who used his previous surname, and in doing so inadvertently ruined any hope of using it to help him), but none of it worked. There was really only one other name he could try.

 

"Robin?" he said, staring through the glass wall at the immobile figure laying on the cot. "Robin, can you please say something?"

 

The boy tensed up. It was the biggest reaction Bruce had gotten so far. So he tried again.

 

"Robin. Sit up and look at me," he Ordered, hoping it would work this time.

 

Slowly, agonizingly so, Dick sat up and turned to stare at Bruce. Those huge yellow eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed, his lips mouthing the word 'Robin.' Dick's head tilted as he continued mouthing the name he had chosen for his vigilante identity.

 

"Robin," he finally echoed aloud. "Robin?"

 

Bruce fought to keep the smile off his face as he nodded. "Yes, Robin. That's your name. The one you chose to help people under. Remember?"

 

Dick's head snapped straight up and his eyes widened. Bruce had to work very, very hard to resist smiling as he realized that Dick _did_ remember something. Maybe he remembered why he had chosen the name Robin. Maybe he remembered things he had done as Robin. What exactly the memory was didn't matter. All that mattered was that now Bruce had a way to get through to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Talon was confused.

 

Very confused.

 

Ever since Bruce called him Robin, he'd been remembering more, remembering things about himself instead of the people in his life. He remembered he went to school at Gotham Academy, he remembered he had been adopted and was known as Richard Wayne to the general public, he remembered he enjoyed flying on the trapeze hidden somewhere inside the Bat Cave.

 

What he couldn't seem to remember was _before_.

 

He could remember there was a before. He remembered telling Bruce about the elephants and the knife throwers and learning to fly through the air (that's why Bruce bought him the trapeze). But he couldn't remember any of the things he remembered telling him, if that made any sense.

 

To add to his confusion, he didn't feel like Talon anymore. He knew he shouldn't be Talon, that Talon was just a tool of the Court, but he also had a hard time connecting to any of the other names he'd been called since being taken from the Court. Grayson was a name that meant training, and not the fun kind. Richard was a name that meant worry or anger from parents, flashes from cameras shoved in his face at galas, insistent people with pens and recorders desperate for comments from the adopted son of the richest man in Gotham. Dick was a name that meant acting normal, pretending to be a regular human child, blending in and giving a performance every minute of every day.

 

Robin was a name that had meant freedom. Freedom from the Court, freedom from the expectations that followed him in all his other names, freedom to help instead of harm. But now, even though he still thought of Robin as all of those things, he couldn't ignore that the Court had known about Robin, had known from the beginning. Everything he had done as Robin, he had done under the watchful eye of his old masters.

 

But Robin was the name he had used for himself for the last few years, the one he had treated as his true name. So he started using it again. The more he used the name, the more he remembered and the more he could pretend he was the person he had been before. But no matter how much he used the name, it still never fit like it used to.

 

* * *

 

 

"Robin?"

 

He looked up from the movie he had been watching on a tablet - Alfred's idea, one of the Disney movies he'd enjoyed before and was learning to enjoy again - and saw Dinah Lance standing outside his cell. Why was Black Canary here?

 

"Robin, how long have you been in here?" she asked, a touch of concern in her voice. "Have they let you out at all?"

 

He shook his head. "Bruce won't let me out until he knows I won't hurt anyone."

 

The frown on Dinah's face almost frightened him. It would have actually frightened him if he hadn't known it wasn't truly directed toward him. It was a frown solely for Bruce.

 

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him," she mumbled to herself.

 

He shook his head. The idea of Black Canary attacking Batman had his heart racing - or would have, if that had been possible. No, his heartbeat remained at a steady, once-every-five-seconds rhythm. But Dinah didn't see him shake his head. Instead, she turned on her heel and stormed off to find Bruce.

 

Somehow, he wasn't exactly sure how, Dinah managed to convince Bruce to let him out, out of the cell and out of the Cave. He wasn't allowed out of the manor, though, but he could live with that. Hell, he could've lived without ever being allowed out of the holding cell. Anything was better than his coffin.

 

Dinah started meeting with him once a day in the study closest to his bedroom. There was tea and cookies and talking. Lots and lots of talking. They talked about how he was doing now that the Court was gone once more (glad but skeptical, which was reasonable), how he was fairing with being cooped up all the time (completely fine, which seemed to worry her), how he felt about relearning everything so quickly (grateful, which seemed to surprise her).

 

They also talked about how he felt about his most recent transformation.

 

Dinah had found out from Bruce, who had run all sorts of tests the moment he got him back to the Cave, that he was physically different than he had been only two months ago. His strength and speed were even more enhanced, his vision and hearing twofold. He was cold all the time, which was to be expected with a slower heartrate. Bruce had also theorized that he might be aging slower as well, and one day he might stop aging all together.

 

He absolutely hated it.

 

They also talked about how he felt about Bruce. He admitted he didn't know how to feel, that part of him was adamant that he should strike Bruce down the moment he had the chance, but the other part of him recoiled in horror at the thought. He wanted to accept Bruce as his Grandmaster again, would if he could, but something was holding him back. A memory, a strong one, of Bruce nearly shouting at him in the Voice to never call him Grandmaster ever again.

 

But he was afraid. There was no such thing as a talon without a Grandmaster. He needed someone he could look up to, someone who would tell him what to do if need be, someone who could Order him to never hurt anyone and make sure he listened. If he didn't have a Grandmaster, he was lost. He didn't want to be lost.

 

He was also afraid that, if the Court came back, he would be less than powerless to stop them. It was only because he had had a new Grandmaster that he was able to have come this far in such a short amount of time. If they returned, he would have no way to fight back, no hope for rescue. It had only been hope that had let him hold on for as long as he had. It had only been after he lost that hope that he had succumbed to the Court's will.

 

Dinah listened to everything he said, provided her insight and opinion when needed, and gave him options for how to cope with his new existence. He was grateful for everything she did for him, everything she had to help him with for the second time. He knew he would never be able to repay her for giving him someone to talk to that wouldn't judge, wouldn't hold anything he said against him, wouldn't tell anyone what he had told her.

 

* * *

 

 

Except, of course, for what she had told Bruce.

 

He honestly couldn't believe Dinah told Bruce he needed to talk to him about the whole 'Grandmaster vs paternal figure' thing. He couldn't _believe_ Bruce was willing sitting down with him to discuss _feelings_. But here they were, sitting in Bruce's favorite sitting room (living room, Bruce, just call it a living room like a normal person), about to do just that.

 

"So," Bruce began, slightly tense and obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Dinah said you need to talk to me?"

 

He shrugged. "Maybe?"

 

There was that deadpan look that he had missed. He knew what it meant. _Stop stalling and get on with it_. He remembered that look being used on him a lot.

 

"Dinah wanted me to talk to you," he evaded. "It's about . . . you being my Grandmaster."

 

And there was that tenseness that meant Bruce was _very_ uncomfortable with what they were talking about.

 

"I am _not_ your Grandmaster," Bruce growled through gritted teeth.

 

"Not anymore," he shot back. "You stopped being that when I thought you abandoned me to the Court because there wasn't a chance I'd ever be human again."

 

There was an unrecognizable expression on Bruce's face as he said in a soft voice "You thought I abandoned you?"

 

He gave a single, sharp nod. "You didn't even tell me you were looking for a cure. _Cobb_ told me. The person who killed me over and over and over again was the one who told me you wanted a normal kid so bad you were looking for ways to change me back in secret. But there's no cure for what I am now. That means if they come back, I'll still be here, still what they made me. And I won't be able to fight back this time."

 

"Why not?"

 

He let out a huff, a dry humorless laugh. Bruce was being an idiot. Couldn't he see? Or did he just not want to? "A talon without a Grandmaster is useless. We need a Grandmaster, someone to tell us what to do and provide stability. So long as a talon has a Grandmaster, we aren't worried about our purpose. No one can swoop in and convince us we belong to them if we know we belong to someone else."

 

He took a deep, steadying breath even though he didn't need it. It was a way for him to stall for a second, a way for him to think of a reason that Bruce could not argue against. "What if I get kidnapped by someone else?" he asked. "Like the Joker? What if he manages to convince me to follow him? It'll be easy; I know it will. And then you'll have to fight me, because he'll be able to Order me to hurt you, maybe even kill you. But if you take back the Order for me not to consider you my Grandmaster, that will never happen. Please, Bruce. I can't let anyone do that to me."

 

He could tell Bruce was conflicted. He understood why. Agreeing to be called Grandmaster, allowing himself to be compared to the people who had hurt his partner, was probably hell for Bruce. But if he didn't want to lose him to someone else, that's what he had to do.

 

"Fine," he ground out after a few moments of tense silence. "Fine! I'll be your Grandmaster."

 

Something clicked into place then, and he knew no matter what happened next, it would be fine. No one could take him back and Order him against his will anymore. His Grandmaster wouldn't let them.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly a week later when Dinah suggested the very last thing he would have excepted.

 

"Maybe it's time you went back to the team," she recommended casually near the end of their Friday session.

 

He froze in his tracks, hand hovering over the double chocolate chip cookie he'd been reaching for (these sessions in the manor were a great way to get treats from Alfred; why had he never thought of this before?). "What?"

 

"Not rejoin completely," she clarified quickly, "not go on any missions until you're comfortable, but maybe you should see your friends. They're worried about you."

 

He shook his head. "It's not safe. I could hurt them." He could. He was still twitchy. If anyone he knew was dangerous came up to him too quickly, he had to fight every instinct in his body that told him to go right for the kill shot, get them before they could get him. He didn't have to worry about that with Bruce anymore, thankfully, and Alfred wasn't exactly a physical danger, but Dinah? He had to force himself to stay still every time she opened her mouth. He'd seen her Canary Cry in action before. He knew what kind of damage it could do.

 

"You won't hurt them," she said with conviction. "And if you're truly worried about it, I'm sure Bruce could help you avoid it."

 

"What would I tell them?" he asked. "'Sorry I've been gone so long, I was kidnapped by evil psychopaths who wanted me to be their mindless killer again?'"

 

Dinah inclined her head slightly. "That is a possibility. You could also lie to them, if you wanted. Or you could not tell them anything. You could also never see them again, if that's what you want. Nobody is forcing you into anything, Robin. But I think seeing them again will help you. Just think about it. You don't have to make a decision right away."

 

Nearly an hour after she left, he was still sitting in the same room, in the same chair, thinking about what she had told him.

 

He could go back to his friends. He could see them again. He could make sure they were okay, make sure none of them were hurt or in danger. He could protect them. But he could also hurt them. He could _kill_ them if he wasn't careful. He couldn't risk it. He would rather never see them again than deal with the possibility of hurting them.

 

* * *

 

 

"You should listen to Dinah," Bruce told him later that day.

 

"You were listening." It wasn't an accusation. It was just a statement of fact. He'd known Bruce would eventually listen in on their meetings inside the manor. It was just a matter of time.

 

Bruce didn't confirm nor deny his statement. "As much as I loathe to admit it, you need friends. You're the kind of person who needs interaction with more than three people, one of whom is your therapist. And your friends are good for you. I saw you really start to recover when you befriended Roy, and even more so with each new friend you acquired. Within a few weeks of meeting Wally, you were over at his house playing video games! Before that, do you know how many times I saw you doing something fun, something that had nothing to do with training? Once. And it was because Alfred suggested it."

 

He didn't know what to say to that. Bruce I-am-solitary-I-am-the-night Wayne wanted him to have friends? Was actually pushing him back to his friends?

 

"What would I tell them?" he asked in a soft voice. "How do I explain why I was gone for so long?"

 

He didn't except Bruce's response.

 

"Tell them the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget! Go check out chapter seven again. I replaced it, since after going back and rereading it I realized I hated what I had there originally. But I didn’t just want to delete it, so I thought about what I could replace it with. Then I remembered the fic I’d read that made me want to start writing this fic in the first place and realized I hadn’t done anything with the failsafe episode or the aftermath of that, so that’s what I did. So please go check that out! You’ll get more insight into Robin’s way of thinking, especially his connection to Batman and how he feels disobeying Orders, even when there’s literally no way he can Obey them, and you’ll get to find out exactly how to kill a Talon for good in this fic. (I realize I sound overly cheerful about fictional murder and even I’m slightly concerned.) Thanks for reading!


	16. A Talon's Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has returned to the team. But will they let him stay after learning the whole truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished this! I swear, I thought I was never going to get this done. Full disclosure: I actually hate writing chapters like this, where the whole story gets laid out. I always feel like I make them too wordy and annoying, going over everything you guys already know. But I tried. Hopefully it didn't turn out too bad. Anyway, here it is, for your viewing pleasure: A Talon's Reveal.

The team - plus Roy, who had been dragged there that morning by Black Canary for reason or reasons unknown - was hanging out in the living room at Mount Justice when they heard the last thing they had expected to.

 

_Robin, B-01_

 

In near unison, all their heads snapped toward the sound. Robin? Was Robin really there, after months of no contact? Was it really him? A small figure with messy dark hair and those stupid sunglasses rounded the corner, confirming it. Robin was back!

 

Their joy was cut short, however, when they noticed how . . . down Robin seemed. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't greeting them with laughter and teasing remarks. He was just _there_. Silent as a shadow, he made his way over to them and gave an awkward wave.

 

"Hey."

 

The result was instantaneous. Wally leapt from his spot on the couch, lightning trailing behind him as he raced toward his friend, gathering him up in the tightest hug he'd ever given. Robin tensed up, but otherwise gave no signs he was even aware he was being embraced. Wally ran him over to the lone empty chair and dropped him onto it, knowing that Robin would probably appreciate sitting by himself, given how he was reacting to physical contact.

 

Robin looked over at his friends, blinking behind his sunglasses. Had Wally just carried him over to the chair? Yes, yes he had. Well, at least some things hadn't changed, like his friend's disregard for personal space. But Robin was grateful for the chair by himself.

 

"Where've you been?" Wally asked once he was back on the couch. "Batman wouldn't tell us anything, no matter how many times we called. We even searched Gotham for you!"

 

"What?" Robin's voice was sharp as a blade, cold as winter. They had gone through Gotham alone? While the Court was still active? What if they had been kidnapped? What if they had been _killed?_

 

"Dude, we were just worried about you. No need to be so territorial."

 

Robin took a deep breath out of reflex. Okay. They were all fine. They had just been concerned when their friend dropped off the radar. Most of the time, that would mean death for a hero. But not him. Not anymore.

 

"Robin?" M'gann's voice was soft, yet heavy with concern. "Are you okay? You're projecting a lot of worry."

 

He gave her a little half-smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. These last two months were a little rough, you know?"

 

"Not really." That was Conner, with that semi-permanent scowl on his face.

 

Robin sighed. "You guys want to know what happened, don't you?"

 

"Um, yeah," Artemis said with a scoff. "Come on, what happened? Batman didn't fire you or something, did he?"

 

Robin frowned at her. "Why would he fire me?"

 

"Because he found out you're a meta?" Zatanna said hesitantly.

 

"How - what - I mean, huh? Me, a metahuman? Psh, please. As if Batman would work with a metahuman." The looks on his friends' faces told him they weren't buying what he was selling. "How'd you guys find out?"

 

"Remember when we fought Everyman? The spell I used to track metas?" Zatanna asked. "You registered as a metahuman."

 

Of course he had. Why did this have to be so complicated? Robin really did not want to tell them anything, but Batman had insisted. _Tell them everything_ , he had said. _Tell them your name, tell them mine, warn them about the Court. Whatever you think is relevant information, tell them. I do not want you to be in danger on their watch, so they must know what to watch out for._ But if they already knew something, maybe the rest of the tale would be easier to share.

 

With a sigh, he looked from face to face, wondering how many of the would still be his friends after he was done.

 

"Batman didn't fire me," he said again. "He actually gave me permission to tell you guys my ID, plus a few other things."

 

To be honest, the result was kind of predictable.

 

Wally nearly choked on his popcorn - where had he even gotten it? - even as the others kind of flipped out. For Batman to give his permission to tell someone something as huge as his secret ID, something major had had to have happened while Robin was away. Â Even bigger than him almost dying a few months back. How could anything have been bigger than that?

 

Robin waited for everyone to settle down before continuing. "Well, guess I should start with my name. I'm Richard Wayne, but you guys can call me Dick."

 

"Dude," Wally wheezed, still trying to get those last few kernels out of his throat. " _Dick?_ Are you sure?"

 

Robin gave him a look. "Yes, I'm sure. And yes, I've heard all the jokes."

 

He heard Conner mutter "Jokes?" like he had no idea what Robin was talking about. Right. Socially awkward clone who was really only a few months old. Probably for the best that that particular aspect of humor went unexplained to their Kryptonian friend.

 

"I grew up in a traveling circus. My family and I, we were trapeze artists. And then my parents died. Murdered. The trapeze line snapped during our Gotham performance. A mobster had tampered with the lines."

 

"Oh, Robin - I mean, Dick," M'gann said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

 

He shrugged. "It's fine. I don't actually remember it anymore. I mean, I remember flying, and bright costumes, but not much else. Anyway. After they died, I probably would have gone to an orphanage or something, but Mr. Haly had a deal with a group in Gotham. He gave them one kid per generation. And that kid was me."

 

"Wait," Artemis interrupted. "Haly? Like Haly's Circus Haly?"

 

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Batman didn't give us that mission. I heard that Haly's was in trouble and figured we could help. I had no idea he was the

one that sold me to the Court until after we'd defeated Parasite. But about an hour after my parents died, I was knocked out and brought to a secret base underneath Gotham."

 

"In the sewers?" Roy guessed.

 

"That's where one entrance is, yeah. That's why I freaked when I went with you. I'd forgotten where it was."

 

"So why would a court purchase children?" Kaldur asked.

 

"Not a court," Robin corrected. "The Court of Owls, a secret society made up of most of Gotham's wealthy citizens. They control most everything that goes on. What they can't do through money, they achieve through strategic assassinations. That's where the kids come in. They're turned into talons, soulless creatures who have only one goal: Obey the Court."

 

He looked at his friends, fully expecting them to have some sort of pitying remark on their lips. He wasn't expecting Conner's kind of angry outburst.

 

"If you didn't want to tell us anything, you could've just said so instead of lying," the Kryptonian accused. "And a really awful lie, too. Kids are kidnapped and sold to human traffickers every day. Don't lie about stuff like that."

 

The arm of Robin's chair, which he had grabbed the instant he had recognized anger as the expression on his friend's face, snapped in his grasp.

 

"You think I would lie about something like that?" he seethed through clenched teeth. "You think I would tell you this if I didn't have to? I have no choice _but_ to tell you guys! I was Ordered to tell you all relevant information in case the Court wasn't taken down permanently, in case they try to get me again. I don't want you to know how much of a monster I am, but I have to!"

 

The group's eyes were wide with shock, but Robin just kept on talking.

 

"The first time, they had me for two years. I was eight years old, my parents had just died, and they nearly gutted me before injecting me with a serum to turn me into one of their talons. I was tortured for months, maybe even a year, forced to fight to the death every single day. Do you know what it's like to see your heart shoved back into your chest after it was literally carved from your body? Because I do. And I know what it's like to carve out someone else's, because talons, at their core, are assassins."

 

He looked at the stunned faces of his friends, saw the slightly sickened edge some of their expressions held. This was a mistake. They hated him. They were going to make him leave and he would never see them again because they didn't want to associate with a monster like him and -

 

"What are your powers?" Roy's voice broke through Robin's panic.

 

"What."

 

"Powers. What are they? I mean, you're a meta, right? So what can you do?"

 

Grateful for the distraction from his thoughts, Robin answered his friend's question.

 

"I don't really have _powers_. I'm faster and stronger than regular humans, but not like, speedster fast or Kryptonian strong. My senses are heightened a bit too, and my night vision is off the charts. But the thing that's really different is my healing."

 

"You have a healing factor!" Wally blurted. "I knew it!"

 

Robin gave him a smirk. "I knew you'd figure it out. Batman figured you wouldn't question my miraculous recovery, but I knew better. Yeah, I have a healing factor. Pretty good one, too. I can't die."

 

"Robin, even those who possess enhanced regenerative capabilities can still die," Kaldur said with an edge of concern to his voice. "Over confidence is dangerous."

 

Robin shook his head. "No, I mean I literally cannot be killed in normal ways. Shoot me? Give me a minute and I'm good. Stab me? Literally doesn't phase me anymore. Suffocate me? I don't need to breathe anymore, so you can't. Break my neck? I'll get back up in a second. The only way to kill a talon is to decapitate them. Or blow them up with a nuke or something. I did die during that training simulation."

 

Once again, their faces were masks of horror. But they'd be even more horrified when he revealed the most prominent change he'd undergone. In one fluid movement, he removed his ever-present sunglasses and forced himself not to squint against the sudden influx of light.

 

"I'm also kind of freaky looking?" he said hesitantly. "I usually wear contacts so my eyes look blue, but..."

 

"I kind of like your eyes," M'gann commented. "They don't make you look freaky."

 

Robin couldn't help it; he laughed. "My eyes aren't what make me look weird. Do you have any idea how much makeup I'm wearing?"

 

"I could remove it for you," Zatanna offered, "so you don't have to use a zillion makeup wipes."

 

He tilted his head, considering. Might as well, right? He _had_ promised Batman that he would tell them everything. He gave Zatanna the go ahead, watching as she raised her hands and cast her spell on him.

 

" _Evomer s'niboR puekam_."

 

A loud gasp punctuated the silence that followed his magical transformation. He knew what he looked like, how he must look to them. Black veins, corpse-pale skin, falcon eyes. He smiled half-heartedly, fully aware at how creepy the expression looked on his face.

 

"Surprise?"

 

"Eh, I've seen weirder," Roy commented offhandedly, surprising everyone with his calm demeanor.

 

Robin shot him a grateful look. Roy had no idea how much his relaxed reply meant to him. He wasn't stupid; he had seen the fear flicker across some of his friends' faces. But having someone there, someone they all more or less trusted, say he wasn't so bad? It meant the world to him.

 

"I have a question," Kaldur said after another moment of silence. "If you were taken by this Court, how did you end up with Batman?"

 

A sharp, wicked smile spread across his face. "I actually got kidnapped by Batman when the Court sent me to kill him."

 

He could see the urge to ask him to explain cross each of their faces. Well, who was he to keep that story from them? Looking back, it was actually pretty funny. Batman had looked at this kid trying to off him and basically thought 'Ima keep him. Mine now.' He snorted at the thought as he launched into the tale, glad for a distraction from his other thoughts - thoughts of what he must look like to them, thoughts of him being a thing they feared, thoughts of them abandoning him after this was all over. No, best to think about the funnier parts of his history.

 

Maybe next he would tell them about his early experiences with makeup? Batman had yet to forgive him for the makeup lesson before that one memorable patrol. Robin may have neglected to bring up the fact Batman was still wearing that hot pink lipstick until after they met with the Commissioner.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours and many stories later, Robin was fairly certain he'd told them everything they needed to know. And a few things they didn't need to know, like the story of that one case where the Joker and Harley invited him to a tea party and Batman got trapped under a pile of teddy bears.

 

But it turned out he'd forgotten to mention one teeny, tiny detail he'd been told to reveal.

 

"Wait," Artemis blurted. "If you're Dick Wayne - also, screw you, you little troll, you'd better delete that picture - then who's Batman?"

 

He burst out laughing. Oh god. They were _never_ going to believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the name "Dick Wayne" was so painful to write. Ugh, it just doesn't sound right. But it works with the story . . . Anyway, thanks for reading!


	17. A Talon's Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight at the end of Auld Acquaintance and how Robin deals with disobeying Orders now that he's gone through talon training once again.

_Can she escape your force bubble?_ Robin asked Rocket over the mind-link as Wonder Woman beat on the shield his teammate had created.

 

_Not if she keeps punching it,_ Rocket said. _The kinetic energy only makes it stronger. But I'm stuck here! Anything I do risks freeing her!_

 

Robin bent down beside one of the Lanterns, partly distracted by thoughts of what had happened. Roy, a clone, programed by the Light to take down the Justice League from the inside. The whole League under the Light's control. The team the only ones who could stop them and save the world. It was a nightmare.

 

The nightmare feeling only increased as he saw the flicker of a familiar black cape out of the corner of his eye. Oh _shit_.

 

_Look out!_ he snapped at Rocket just before he used her as a springboard to flip toward the dark shadow. The figure batted him out of the way, as if he were nothing more than a pesky fly. He hit the ground, hard, but rose to his feet, eyes locked on his attacker.

 

Batman.

 

His mentor. The man who took him in and gave him a home, a life he could call his own. His Grandmaster. Batman cracked his knuckles, a version of the Batglare on his face usually reserved for the worst of the worst criminals aimed right at Robin. He was being controlled, Robin knew, his body a puppet for the wills of the Light, but it didn't make him feel any better. He could feel the distain, the anger, directed at him. It made him feel awful.

 

Robin slipped a handful of smoke bombs out of his utility belt before throwing them at Batman, hoping to distract him long enough for . . . something. What could he do? He couldn't hurt him! There was a clear Rule: no injuries unless in training, and then they could only be minor, as in not-affecting-patrol. How was he supposed to attack his Grandmaster?

 

While Robin was stuck in his mental debate - stupid stupid _stupid_ , getting distracted mid-fight was how missions were failed - Batman struck, punching him so hard he was sure a tooth had broken, not that it would matter in a minute. Batman didn't pause to let Robin get back to his feet, either. He kept swinging, kept hitting, kept kicking Robin until the boy wonder managed to roll out of the way.

 

Robin couldn't attack, couldn't disobey, but he couldn't just let Batman be evil either. He had to do something, anything. Maybe if he distracted Batman long enough, caused him no injury while keeping his attention solely on him, one of the others would be able to step in and give him the cure. He flipped out of the range of Batman's next attack, withdrawing his escrima sticks. He would treat this like a training exercise, even though something in him was protesting that it wasn't, _what are you thinking you can't pretend the situation away you're going to hurt him and break a Rule and hurt him on purpose!_

 

And then Batman punched him right through the gaping hole left in the floor by Superboy. He tumbled through the air, righting himself just in time to land in a crouch beside his friend. A jolt ran through his body, but he ignored it. Pain was a minor annoyance at this point, nothing to concern himself with.

 

"We"re not gonna beat them one-on-one!" Robin snapped as Superboy managed to sit up.

 

"Plan B then!" Superboy said, glancing up just as Robin did, both in time to see their adult counterparts soaring down on them like avenging angels, or maybe demons.

 

Superboy grabbed hold of Robin's hands, slinging him up toward the darker of the two figures. Robin collided with Batman feet-first, knocking him against the wall hard enough to crack the stone. An aching, burning, searing _pain_ that he recognized as the one he had been trained to feel when he disobeyed his masters clawed at his chest, almost making him seize up. But he gritted his teeth - knowing one of them was broken this time - and forced himself to administer the antidote as they fell to the ground.

 

The pain didn't leave, wouldn't leave until Batman himself told him he was in the clear. He wheezed, actually _wheezed_ , as he got to his feet. But there was no time to waste on him; Superboy needed his help.

 

"Sure about this?"

 

"Do it!" Superboy ground out, desperately trying to keep Superman from escaping.

 

Robin carefully flipped open the lid on the lead-lined box he had stolen from the Batcave, revealing a shard of a glowing green mineral. Within seconds, both Supers were on the ground, effectively out of commission. Robin slipped the chip into Superman's neck before he hid the kryptonite back in his utility belt.

 

"Kryptonite," Superboy groaned, sitting up. "Hurts."

 

Robin stood, offering a hand to his teammate. "That's why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault at the Batcave."

 

Superboy smiled at him before accepting the offered hand, allowing Robin to help him to his feet.

 

"Well, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault," Robin amended after a second's thought. He forced a smile of his own, trying to keep his own pain secret from his friend. He wouldn't let his problems distract from the mission.

 

* * *

 

 

After New Year's Eve changed to New Year's Day, after the League woke up, after everything, Batman called a meeting. It was a meeting about the League's actions, about Roy's involvement, about the Light's plans. It was a meeting attended by only those who needed to know, not the entire League or the entire team.

 

Robin was there, sitting at Batman's side as usual. But Batman hadn't spoken to him since he awoke, not once. Was he angry at Robin? Was he ignoring him, ignoring the pain he knew he was in, still sitting silently while subject to excruciating aches wracking his body? Had Robin done something to anger him so severely that he would let him continue feeling like this?

 

After the meeting was over, after everyone else was gone from the room, Batman finally - _finally_ \- looked over at Robin.

 

"You're hurt." It was a statement, not a question, tinged with just a hint of surprise.

 

Robin looked up at him, a silent question on his face. Batman hadn't known? How could he not have known? He had actively disobeyed an Order, right there in front of Batman!

 

Wait.

 

None of the Justice League remembered anything from the last twenty-four hours.

 

Batman wouldn't remember the fight he had had with Robin.

 

"Did you have to fight me?" Batman asked, still using that flat-surprised voice.

 

Robin nodded.

 

"Did you have to hurt me?"

 

Again, Robin nodded.

 

"You did the right thing. You didn't disobey me, Robin." There is was, that slight shift in tone that made the statement powerful, that made Robin's body slump in relief as the pain drained from his chest and his limbs.

 

He barely had time to be grateful before he was pulled into a comforting embrace, the closest to an actual apology he would ever get from the man in the cowl.

 

Maybe. Maybe it was okay. Maybe it was okay that he had to fight, had to experience what he did if it meant saving the world. He saved Batman from the Light's clutches, just like Batman had saved him from the Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to have waited at least a day before posting the next chapter, but this is the last time I'll have internet for a while and I wanted to go ahead and get this up. So click next for the finale! (Unless you're the kind of person who clicks Entire Work when they read multi-chapter things, like me. Then just keep scrolling.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. A Talon's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the event of Auld Acquaintance, someone shows up at the Daily Planet asking to speak to Clark Kent. (No, it's not Conner.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this: Have you read the last chapter? A Talon's Acquaintance? Go read that if you haven't! If you have, then please enjoy A Talon's Decision.

"Kent!" Perry White's voice boomed across the office. "Someone's at the front desk, refusing to speak to anyone but you. Go talk to them and figure out what's going on."

 

Clark's brow furrowed. Someone wanting to speak to him, specifically? While not unheard of, it was a rare enough occurrence. Most of the time, Lois was the one people wanted to talk to. She was definitely the best reporter the Daily Planet had. But even though he didn't know why someone was there for him, he got up from his desk and headed out toward the front, all the while wondering who could possibly be waiting for him.

 

To be honest, he really wasn't expecting to see Dick standing there.

 

The last nine or so months had strained Clark's relationship with both Dick and Bruce, due to Clark's unwillingness to accept Superboy - _Conner_ , his name was Conner. Dick had quickly befriended the boy and had consequently shunned Clark because of his hesitancy. Looking back, Clark couldn't really blame him. He had been awful to Su - Conner. But he was trying to change that, really, he was. Maybe that was why Dick was here? To talk to him about Conner?

 

"Clark! Hey, when is your lunch break?" Dick asked when he noticed him.

 

Clark scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, now, I guess. Why?"

 

"Great. Can we talk? Up on the roof, maybe?"

 

"Sure, but why-"

 

"Awesome. Let's go."

 

Clark didn't even have time to wave at the secretary before Dick grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the elevator. Had Dick gotten stronger in the last few months?

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were up on top of the building, he sat down on the ledge, facing inward and dangling his feet just inches off the roof. Clark looked at him, still standing. He looked concerned, wary even. Why? It wasn't like he had brought Clark up here just so he could watch him jump. Not that it would do any good.

 

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Clark eventually said when it was obvious he wasn't going to speak. "Is it about Conner? Because we've been doing better since the incident over New Year's Eve. Lois adores him, and I'm planning on taking him to meet my Ma and Pa next weekend."

 

He shook his head. "That's great, but I'm not really here about Conner. Well, I was actually going to use that as an excuse, but you've kinda messed that up. I'm . . . I'm here because of what happened. With the Court, I mean."

 

The look on Clark's face suddenly got very serious. "Oh?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah. I, uh, I needed someone to talk to. Bruce is basically allergic to feelings, Alfred is too British to talk about stuff like this with, and Dinah's great at the listening bit but not the giving advice bit."

 

Clark sat down beside him, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He just kept right on talking, forcing the words out before he could change his mind.

 

"The thing is . . . sometimes I still feel like Talon," he admitted, staring down at his feet. "Even more than I did before, I mean. Before, I could ignore it, or at least hide it. But now? It's like I'm wearing a mask all the time, like Robin is just a mask I have to hide behind so people won't hate me."

 

He pulled his knees up to his chest, completely ignoring the increased worry he knew he would see on Clark's face if only he looked up. He wasn't going to fall.

 

"It's not just mentally, either. I'm different physically. I'm cold all the time, which just makes the mental stuff worse. And listen; do you hear how slow my heartbeat is?"

 

He glanced up and looked at Clark, who was now sporting a _very_ concerned look. "That's . . . really not good."

 

"Ya think?" he retorted. "But even though my heart beats slower, I heal faster than ever. I tested it."

 

"What do you mean, tested it?" Clark's voice was hesitant, full of uncertainty, like maybe he hadn't just heard what he thought he had.

 

He shrugged, utterly calm as he said "Batarangs are wicked sharp. The cut barely even had time to _hurt_ before it healed. I'm even more of a freak than I was."

 

"Don't say that. You're no more a freak than any other metahuman."

 

He laughed, though it lacked any humor. "Other metahumans get their powers through freak accidents, random acts of nature or stupidity. Or, in Wally's case, blind luck and being both insanely smart and an idiot. They weren't _forced_ to become what they are by people who wanted to use them like puppets. And that's what Talon is, a puppet for the Court. But it's also what Robin is."

 

He could practically feel the confusion radiating from Clark. With a sigh, he explained himself.

 

"The Court knew I was Robin. They let me think I got away, let me think I was free to help people instead of hurting them, but really they were just biding their time until they had enough power to take me back. They were never gone. And I was only Robin because they let me be."

 

There was nothing but silence for a long, long moment.

 

Then, Clark spoke up.

 

"Don't be Robin."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't be Robin," Clark repeated. "Sometimes, the best thing to do is let go of the past, change everything. Burn it down and build something new."

 

He blinked a few times, stunned. "That's . . . really solid advice. And not something I thought you'd say."

 

Clark kind of chuckled. "Well, truth be told, it's from an old Kryptonian legend. Kind of like an Earth phoenix tale, really."

 

"Really?"

 

"Wanna hear it?"

 

He nodded, curiosity snapping its jaws. With a soft sort of smile, Clark started his story.

 

He was enraptured. Clark rarely ever shared stories he'd learned from the Fortress of Solitude; most of his tales had been of how it was growing up on a farm, which was nice, but sometimes hearing about cows and corn got a little dull. Myths from a dead planet? Not dull at all. And what a tale it was. Love, destruction, betrayal, death and rebirth . . . It seemed like it was right out of one of those harlequin novels Alfred pretended he didn't read, but better because they were dragons.

 

After Clark finished, he let him think about what he'd heard. Flamebird was really cool, but destruction? Too much had been destroyed for him to appreciate the title. Nightwing, on the other hand. . . Nightwing was Flamebird's opposite, the moon to her sun. He liked the idea of being a comforting presence in the darkness, liked it better than a destructive force in the light. Besides, the name even _sounded_ cool. Nightwing.

 

He smiled to himself. Maybe Clark was onto something with this whole 'start fresh' idea.

 

Nightwing. He could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys. This is done. I can't believe it! I've been working on this for what seems like forever, but I've finally finished it! Don't worry though, there's still going to be more in this AU. In fact, there's going to be a sequel! It's going to mostly focus on Nightwing and the Bat Family, though, not really Young Justice (in fact, Nightwing quits the team before the five year gap is up). The first chapter is already up, so go read it if you're interested. 
> 
> Seriously though, I can't believe this is done. You guys were definitely my driving force in completing this. Even though I didn't respond to ever comment, I guarantee I read every single one and loved all of your guys' awesome support. I'm still shocked people liked this so much, but so grateful you guys took the time to let me know what you were thinking about it. (Also, to the people who left suggestions for chapters that I said I would write but didn't see said suggestions turn into chapters, that's because I thought they would work better in the sequel.)
> 
> Anyway, so thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
